The Man In Me
by LilOrchidJenny
Summary: Takes place shortly after Victory Road 2012. Sting and Dixie consider themselves to be friends. Best friends. But what if circumstances begin to make them realize that they might be more? Rated K right now but due to change. *UPDATE* STORY ON HIATUS
1. Part One: Do You Trust Me?

Steve Borden, otherwise known as the man called Sting, grasped Dixie Carter's shoulders in what he hoped was a reassuring hold.

"Trust me, trust me." his words, so filled with confidence and conviction, called out to her over the cheers of the crowd.

Dixie looked away for a moment, unsure of what to think, what to feel. She felt as though she had been sucker punched not once, but twice. First, knowing that Sting wanted to step down as General Manager to concentrate all his time and energy into once again being a wrestler. Then finding out that he wanted to hand the reigns over to the very man that had stolen Impact from her not so long ago.

"Hey, Dixie, look at me." Sting called to her, garnering her attention., "Look at me."

She finally turned back to him, catching sight of her reflection in his dark sunglasses. The woman staring back at her looked unsure and a little lost. Also, and she hated to even admit it, the woman looking back her appeared a little afraid.

"Do you trust me?" Sting questioned her gently, "I'm not going to let you down."

Dixie found herself shaking her head and instantly replying, "You know I do. You know how much I trust you."

And she did. With everything she had, she trusted this man. Nobody had ever gone to bat for her like he had. He had put his body on the line for her. Some would say he had even put his sanity on the line not only for her, but her company. Of course she trusted him. With everything that she had she trusted him.

It was just that she wasn't sure she could trust Hogan. Not again. Not after he lied to her, cheated her. Stolen away the very company she had put so much into.

"It's gonna be all right, I promise you. It's gonna work." Sting tried to assure her.

At the sound of his words, the assurance written on his face, Dixie wanted to believe him more than anything.

The crowd continued to chant for Hogan as Sting led her out of the ring and to the back.

As they disappeared behind the curtain Dixie took a step away from him, running a hand across her forehead. A myriad of emotions raged in her, each thought and feeling fighting to reach the forefront.

"Hey." Sting's kind voice reached her ears as she felt him once again gently take hold of her shoulders and turn her around.

She looked up at him, concerned over what he would hit her with next.

Sting looked down at her, instantly regretting how he had gone about his announcements. The poor woman looked as though she had been hit with a bus. And, figuratively, he supposed that maybe she had. He wanted to kick his own butt at seeing the worry, the fear, written across Dixie's features. He always hated seeing her look that way and here he had gone and been the one to cause it this time.

_Way to go, Stinger_, he chastised himself.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you." he stated, sincerity coloring his words, "But when I heard you were about to tell the crowd you wanted to fire Roode. . .I don't know, I guess I felt that now was the time to say something.

"I know I've hit you pretty hard and you need time to think. So I'll just leave you alone and let you sort all of this out." he told her as he slowly released her shoulders and backed way.

"Thank you." was the only thing Dixie could think to say at that moment.

Almost shakily, she turned and slipped into her office. She absently wandered over to her desk chair and sank into it, her mind racing.

She wasn't sure what upset her more. Possibly gaining Hogan back or losing Sting. The man who had been her partner, her confidant in all of this.  
>She looked up at the ceiling and sighed unsteadily. No, he was more than that. The truth was, he had been her rock through all of this turmoil.<p>

And that was what really had her upset. He meant so much to her. Done so much for her. He was her friend. One of her best friends, if she was going to be absolutely honest with herself. Without him there to stand by her, she reluctantly admitted to herself, her confidence would really be shaken.

She leaned forward, running her hands through her red hair. She just wasn't sure what she should do.

.

.

.

.

.

Sting made his way through the backstage area. As he rounded a corner he found himself face-to-face with a few of the wrestlers. They came up to them, some reaching out to shake his hand. Others slapping him on the back.

"I'm really going to miss you being our GM." Tara replied with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you've decided to step down." Matt Morgan agreed.

"You've got to do what's best for you." Devon, always the voice of reason, chimed in, "And personally, I can't wait to see you come back and kick Bobby Roode's ass."

"Hell yeah." James Storm agreed, earning laughter from the others.

Sting grinned at them and shook his head, touched and honored by their kind words.

"Still. . ." Velvet Sky sighed, "You were the best GM ever."

"Hear, hear." Devon agreed.

"Thank you." he told them all sincerely, "Thank you. I appreciate that. But my mind's made up. It's a done deal."

The group thanked him for his tenure as General Manager and offered a few parting "good lucks", "we'll miss yous" and "hurry backs" before dispersing and leaving Sting alone.

When they were gone Sting found himself leaning back against a nearby wall. He removed his ever present shades and rubbed his eyes, sighing.

His thoughts traveled back to Victory Road and he instantly felt his temper begin to rise. Silently he cursed himself for being so cocky. He should have been more careful; more aware of what was going on around him.

He had been really out of it after that chair shot and still didn't remember much from that night. He had had to watch it back later to clear up some of the cobwebs of his memory. And what he had watched angered and disgusted him.

The anger deep inside burned and bubbled in the pit of his stomach. He could feel it churning and rising, threatening to explode at any given moment. It raced through his veins, almost like lava about to erupt from a volcano.

He was livid. Not for what Roode had done to him. No, that was to be expected from a piece of garbage like him. No, he was livid over the fact that Roode had put his hands on Dixie.

And Dixie. . .Sting shook his head in silent wonder. He couldn't believe she had put herself in harm's way again and again to try and help him.

He was touched that she would do that for him. And angry at himself for letting her get into that position to begin with.

And he was more than a little pissed off at Bobby Roode.

A cold smile found his way across Sting's face as he slipped his shades once more into place. It was a good thing the coward wasn't there tonight. Because if he could get his hands on him. . .

He raked his hands through his hair, straightened from off the wall. He needed to take a much needed walk and calm down.

.

.

.

.

.

The door to Dixie's office flew open and seconds later a twelve-year-old ball of energy came roared into the room.

The energy ball, complete with a mop of reddish-brown hair and light blue eyes, hurried over to Dixie's desk and slammed his hands down onto the cool wooden surface.

"Mom!" her son, Davy, chattered away excitedly, "Is Sting really leaving for good? He's not really leaving for good, right? You'll make him stay, right?"  
>Dixie found herself smiling as she looked into the earnest face of her youngest child. Every child had a hero and Sting was clearly Davy's. The little boy had been a fan since he was six-years-old, likening the wrestler to some sort of super hero. And, in way, she supposed he kind of was.<p>

"Sting is not leaving for good." Dixie assured her son, "But he has a concussion and he needs to go home and take care of himself."

"So when's he coming back?" Davy demanded.

Dixie shrugged, "That's up to Sting and his doctors. What he needs to do right now is rest and heal. After he does that. . .hopefully he'll come back soon."

Davy flopped into one of the chairs by her desk and sighed, "Man, that match between him and Bobby Roode was awesome! And Sting would have one, too, if he hadn't hit his head."

Dixie found she could only smile, silently agreeing with her son. She remembered sitting there at Victory Road, completely in awe of Sting, herself. He had been amazing that night. He was in the best shape of his life and the way he had commanded the crowd. . .it was incredible.

The crowd had chanted that he still had it but to Dixie he had never lost it. He had been a wonder and she had found herself cheering for him right along with the fans. She remembered jumping to her feet and clapping as he took it to Bobby Roode. She recalled how her heart had leapt into her throat when he almost been hit by the steel chair Bobby had sent crashing towards him, when he had landed on the steel barricade and especially when he had performed the superplex off of the top rope.

And she remembered the moment her heart had stopped completely when he had hit the back of his head on that steel chair.

Dixie felt a cold shiver of fear race down her spine at the horrible memory and she briefly closed her eyes. She shook her head, as though to case those terrifying visions away.

When she opened her eyes again, she fixated on her son and smiled, asking, "Have you seen your sister or your father?"

Davy let out a shrug, "I don't know where Dad is. But Tamara was hanging out with some of the Knockouts."

He wrinkled up his nose, adding, "They were talking about clothes and makeup and girly stuff like that."

Dixie couldn't help but grin, fighting hard not to laugh out loud. To do so would just be encouragement for her son.

Davy once again grew serious as he leaned forward, bracing his elbows on the top of her desk and putting his chin in his hands, "Hey, Mom? Are you going to let Mr. Hogan work for you again?"

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do." she leaned in and mirrored his stance, asking him, "What do you think I should do?"

Davy leaned back in his chair, thoughtfully pondering her question. After a few minutes he gave her a shrug and replied, "If Sting trusts him then maybe you should, too."

Dixie smiled at that, but didn't comment. She instead rose to her feet and rounded the desk, nodding, "Come on. Let's go see where your sister and father are hiding."

Davy jumped to his feet and together the pair made their way around the backstage area. They had just passed by some of the backstage film crew when Dixie spotted Tamara standing a few feet away. Her teenage daughter was leaning forward, running her hands through her dark brown hair and smiling demurely up at Garrett Bishoff.

As they drew closer Dixie could hear Tamara gushing, "Garrett, you are so brave to take on your dad and Gunner. You know, I really admire you for that."

Garrett offered her a embarrassed smile and shook his head, "Yeah, well, I just feel like this is something I have to do. I have to prove to my dad that I'm my own man, you know?"

Tamara nodded seriously, "I completely understand. My parents are always trying to tell me what to do. They need to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm sixteen, you know. Practically a grown woman."

She reached out and lightly trailed her fingers up and down the young man's arm, sending him a sunny smile of encouragement. Again, that embarrassed grin crossed Garrett's lips and he nonchalantly ducked away from her touch.

Dixie sighed, shaking her head slightly. The mom in her wanted to pull her daughter aside and very gently, but firmly, tell her that Garrett was a grown man and maybe she should spend some time with boys her own age. But then she tried to remind herself of what she had been like when she was sixteen. It hadn't been an easy time. You always felt like you stuck between being child and an adult. Always feeling like you were caught between two major phases of your life.

Garrett looked over Tamara's head and caught sight of Dixie and Davy as they approached. One look at the mother of the girl who was trying to flirt with him, not to mention his boss, made the young man instantly nervous.

He offered Tamara a kind smile and a nod, murmuring, "I better go. See you later, Tamara."

And with that he was gone.

Tamara watched after him in surprise, disappointment welling up deep inside her. She turned around with a sigh and finally noticed that her mother and brother were making their way towards her.

Her brown eyes narrowed, realization coming over her, and as her mother approached she put her hands on her hips and demanded, "What?"

Dixie drew to a stop, frowning at her first born. She looked back at the irritated, defiant teenager before her and wondered what had happened to the sweet, loving little girl she once knew. Where at that little girl gone?

She offered her daughter a ceasefire by way of a smile and gently stated, "Tamara, I really like Garrett. I do. He's a hard worker and a good asset to the company."

"Yeah. And?" Tamara inquired.

Dixie sighed, this was going to be harder than she thought.

"And I can understand why you like him." she began, trying to choose her words carefully, "But you have to remember that he's a grown man. He-"

Tamara instantly cut her mother off with a narrowed look, "Look, whatever you're going to say you can just forget it. Okay? Anyway, I was only talking to him. It's not like you caught us making out or anything."

"Tamara-" Dixie started to interject but thought better of it. She knew when her daughter got into a mood it was near impossible to talk to her. The best thing she could do was just let the matter drop, for now, and allow Tamara to cool off. Besides, this wasn't really the time or place for this type of conversation anyway.

"You two stay put, all right?" Dixie told them, ignoring Tamara's eye roll and Davy's groans of protest, "I'm going to go find your father."

She turned on her heels and continued through the backstage area. Though she was still troubled by her confrontation with Tamara she forced herself to put it out of her mind for now. The truth is, she had a lot to go over and think through. And she would have really liked Serge's take on it all. She trusted his opinion.

As she rounded a corner she finally spotted her husband. He was standing a few feet away, laughing and talking excitedly with James Storm. At the sight of him Dixie began to smile. They must have been talking about James' upcoming music video.

Serge had written and preformed James' theme song and for the past few weeks now all he could seem to talk about was the music video they were planning on producing for it. Dixie was so proud of him and what he was accomplishing with the music department at TNA. She just knew this was only the beginning for him and what he could do.

Serge and James shook hands and James headed off to compete in his next match. Dixie began to approach when suddenly Madison Rayne slinked up to Serge's side. The pair greeted each other with warm smiles, Madison leaning up to receive a hug.

Dixie found herself drawling to a stop, a frown crossing her features. She watched on with irritation as the pair began to talk. Madison issued one of her annoying, high pitched giggles and rubbed her hand up and down Serge's arm. For his part, Serge didn't seem to mind as he kept a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Dixie's eyes narrowed and she started to take a step forward when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned around and discovered Sting looking down at her. Even with his shades hiding his eyes, she could still tell he was concerned.

"Are you doing all right?" he questioned her quietly.

Dixie gave him a small smile. The truth was, she did feel a little better with him there.

"I'm fine." she assured him, "Just going over everything in my mind. You've given me a lot to think about."

"Yeah." Sting bowed his head and rubbed the back of his neck, thoughtful, "I just want to apologize again for springing all of this on you at once."

"No, I understand." Dixie promised, "You had to do what you thought was best at the time."

"Yeah." Sting nodded, once again gazing over at her.

He glanced over the top of her head and caught sight of Serge and Madison standing a few feet away. He felt his eyes narrow as he noticed the pair standing very close together, Madison's hand holding onto Serge's upper arm as though she was staking her claim.

He focused back on Dixie and told her with absolute certainty, "Everything will be okay, Dixie. I promise."

Serge suddenly materialized at their sides at that moment, slipping an arm around his wife's waist and pulling her in close. Sting took notice of the action, something indescribable churning in his gut.

Serge offered Sting a warm smile and a nod, "We're sure going to miss you around here, Sting. Hope you heal up quick and return soon."

Sting regarded him silently for a few moments before answering quietly, "Thanks for that, Serge. I know just how much you mean that."

An icy undertone came to his voice as he added, "And don't you worry. I _will_ be back here as soon as I can."

He glanced back to Dixie, his features softening, as he stated, "I'll talk to you later, Dixie. Excuse me."

And with that he turned and walked away. Dixie followed his back, confused by both his sudden change in mood and hasty retreat.

"Jeez, does that guy run hot and cold or what?" Serge muttered in irritation.

Dixie blinked, coming out of her thoughts, and turned back to her husband, "Serge, be fair. Sting's been through a lot these past few days. Besides, he has gone above and beyond for me more than anyone else. I trust him."

Serge regarded her evenly, frowning, "You still trust him even after he endorses _Hulk Hogan_ to replace him as GM?"

Dixie started to protest but he cut her off, "Come on, Dix. Sting fought to get Hogan out of power for over a year. He finally does so and now he's just going to turn around and say the guy deserves to come back? It doesn't make any sense."

"I'll admit that the timing is bad." Dixie conceded, "But if Sting believes that Hulk is the right man for the job. . ."

She threw up her hands and sighed, "Sting knows Hulk better than anyone. And if he believes in him, if he believes he's really changed, then that's good enough for me."

Serge scoffed and turned away, shaking his head in disbelief. Dixie grabbed his arm and turned him around, imploring him to look at her.

"Look, I'm still not 100% sure what I'm going to do." Dixie confided to him, "To be honest, I don't know if I want Hogan back at Impact. I just. . .I just don't know."

At that moment the pair heard Sting calling Dixie's name from the arena. She bit her lip, turmoil welling up deep inside her. What was she going to do?

"Well you better have something figured out." Serge muttered, "Because I don't think Sting's going to wait for an answer any longer."


	2. Part Two: Answers

Sting stood in the center of the ring, the sounds of the crowd's cheering washing over him. He felt the energy coming off of them and he soaked it up, using it to help fuel his own fire.

"Come on, Dixie!" he announced, waving his hand for her to come out.

Seconds later a familiar theme song came playing out over the arena. At the sound of the tune Sting began to pace, his anxiousness threatening to come to the forefront. There was a big part of him that was still unsure, still nervous, about what her decision would be.

Moments later Dixie emerged and began to make her way down the ramp. As she walked her eyes locked onto Sting and she found herself smiling. Just seeing him made some of her worry begin to fade. This was _Sting_. He had never led her astray. He had always had her back. Just looking at him. . .she thought she just might know what she was going to do.

Sting noticed her smile, saw how there seemed to have been a weight lifted off of her shoulders, and his anxiousness began to go away. She definitely looked different from the distressed woman who came out to start the show.

He helped her into the ring and took a few steps back. He could see that she was still a bit hesitant and maybe needed a little bit more encouragement. In his heart he knew this was the right way to go. He just needed to get Dixie to see that.

"Everybody in the world knows this. I've known Hulk Hogan for twenty years, Dixie." he began, not wasting a second of opportunity, "And ever since Bound for Glory last year when he cut Eric Bischoff out of his life, we've gotten to see the real Hulk Hogan. Can you say 'yes' to that?"

He turned to the crowd, extending his mic to catch the chorus of "yeses" that answered him.

He returned to Dixie, continuing on, "I'm telling you, Dixie, I've looked into his eyes. I know his heart. He is the real deal. And I'm telling you that I trust Hulk Hogan. So in return, Dixie, I'm asking you to trust Hulk."

Dixie studied him, taking in everything that he had to say. She could hear the crowd cheering as they agreed with him. She looked around as the audience even started to chant Hulk's name. And there was Sting prodding them on, raising his microphone to catch their chants.

Hearing them, hearing Sting, put a lot of weight towards her decision. She was sure she had finally made the right choice.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and replied earnestly, "You know how much I trust you. It's been you and me from the very beginning. You've never let me down. You've never steered me wrong."

"I know." Sting murmured with a nod, but his confidence began to wane. This was beginning to sound like an answer he didn't want to hear.

Though he was disappointed he knew that Dixie was making the choice that she believed was right for her. And he couldn't fault her that.

"And if you believe in him," Dixie went on, looking up at him sincerely, "I. . ."

Her voice left her for a moment as she got one final flash of uncertainty. Sting looked down at her, offering her an encouraging nod, and she went on, "I believe in you. We're a team. Let's do the right thing. Let's do this."

Sting pulled back, a surprised smile lighting up his face. She was going to do it! The crowd began to cheer as he called for Hogan to come out.

Dixie took a step back, her hand flying to her forehead. Did she really just do this? It felt unreal. So unbelievable. She caught sight of Sting and shook her head, a slight smile on her lips. What could she say? He was a good salesman.

Hogan's music came playing out over the arena and the crowds' cheers went up tenfold. It wasn't long before Hulk was making his way down to the ring, a humbled expression on his face.

Sting stepped up to Dixie and placed a reassuring hand on her arm as he promised, "We've got it. We've got it."

Dixie watched as Hulk came to the ring and she began to smile. Just looking at him, he was a far cry from the arrogant, devious man from months past. There was definitely a humility to him now. And that thought gave her hope. Maybe this really was the right thing to do.

As Hulk climbed into the ring he and Sting shared a hug. As they pulled back Dixie found herself stepping up to give Hulk a hug, as well. It just felt right for that time and in that moment.

Sting placed a hand on Hulk's shoulder and grinned, "Hulk, it's obvious to the whole wide world that you made the Stinger a believer. It's obvious that you made Dixie Carter a believer. And I'm talking about a believer in Hulk Hogan.

"Now I think it's only fitting that you hear from all these people right now." Sting stated and extended his mic to the crowd for emphasis.

He was answered by cheers and chants. Hogan looked out over the crowd, humbled by their faith in him. But by looking into his eyes, it was clear that he wasn't sure their accolades were justified.

"They believe!" Sting called out, pointing to the audience, "We all believe! Come on! Hogan! Hogan! Hogan!"

The crowd once again took up the chant of Hulk's name. Dixie looked up at him, noting that he still looked uncertain.

She glanced over at Sting and mused on what he would do to turn it around. If anyone could, it was him. So what did he have up his sleeve this time?

Hogan glanced around the arena before turning to Sting, "I wanna thank you, Sting. That's the reason I'm here. All the fans. . I can't say enough what this whole ride has meant to me.

"But, you know, I came here with a lot of great things happening." Hulk explained, "And I got caught up in some stuff I'm not real proud of. And I'm not trying to blame Eric Bishoff because I had my fingerprints all over it, too."

He sighed, continuing on, "But at the end of the day, when Bound for Glory went down, I had to make a decision. I didn't want to be that guy I was. I tried to make peace with myself, I made peace with Sting, with you, Dixie, the fans. And, Dixie, I have already closed the book on this part of my life."

The crowd started to boo, some of them once again chanting Hulk's name. Dixie glanced nervously at Sting and was surprised to find that he was grinning. Everything Hulk had said clearly hadn't deterred him a single bit.

"All right," Sting stated, not backing down, "Let's just cut to the chase here, Hulk."

Some people in the audience began to cheer Sting on. They knew he wouldn't back down and they couldn't wait to see what he was going to say next.

Sting leaned in and motioned to himself, adding, "Hulk, you're not gonna deny me. Come on, Hulkster." he pointed to Dixie, "You're not going to deny Dixie."

He walked over to the ring ropes and waved a hand towards the crowd, "And I know you're surely not gonna deny all these people!"

As if on cue the audience began to cheer loudly, chanting, "Hogan! Hogan! Hogan!"

Dixie found herself joining in, swept up in the emotion of the arena.

"Come on!" she called to Hulk over the chanting.

"The writing is on the wall!" Sting proclaimed loudly, "So what's it gonna be, Hulkster? Yes or no?"

Hulk took a step back, a modest smile beginning to form on his lips. He started to speak but had to stop as the cheers grew louder. Sting raised his hand, egging the crowd on. He wasn't going to be discouraged. Hulk was the right guy for the job and he was going to make it happen one way or another.

As the cheers died down Hulk looked Sting in the eye, the older man very serious, "Are we talking about a totally clean slate?"

"Yeah." Sting nodded to him.

Hulk looked away, "You guys are making this really tough. I mean. . .I need to know one thing."

He turned back to Sting, "Before I make this decision. Impact Wrestling's got a huge dark cloud-I mean you guys are in really, really deep with what's going on here. No matter how heavy things are, no matter how violent, no matter how deep the water gets, I need to know one thing that I need to take to my grave. Is, has and will forever in a day, will the Stinger watch Hulk Hogan's back, Jack?"

Sting's eyebrows arched behind his shades and his lips pursed at the question. As if his answer would be anything else.

He raised his mic and stated, "That's an easy one. The answer is yes. But I gotta know something from you. Are you, Hulk Hogan, gonna run this company and be the General Manage and take the keys to this car like the Eye-of-the-Tiger kind of Hulk Hogan?"

Dixie nodded along as the audience cheered Sting on. This just might happen after all.

Hulk thought a moment before going on, "Well if you're saying that you got my back then we might as well tell everybody that Impact Wrestling, as of this moment, has a brand new General Manager, Brother."

The arena practically erupted at the announcement. Dixie began to clap, shaking her head in wonder. Sting had done it. He had actually done it. She walked over and gave Hulk a hug as Sting did a little victory lap around the ring.

As they pulled back she turned and found Sting behind her. He grinned and opened his arms and Dixie slipped right into them to offer him a hug, as well.

"You did it." she whispered into his ear.

Sting pulled back and smiled down at her, murmuring, "Thank you for believing in me. And in Hulk."

Dixie looked up at him in silent admiration. How was it that he was always able to accomplish everything he set out to do? His drive and determination were amazing to her. _He _was amazing to her.

She broke eye contact and returned to Hulk's side. Sting fell into step beside her and Dixie took both of their hands, raising them over her head. The Impact Zone continued to cheer as the three stood happily in the middle of the ring.

.

.

.

.

.

As the crowd began to file out of the arena Dixie, Sting and Hulk made their way to the back. Many of the wrestlers were waiting for them, extending their hands to Hulk and Sting, hugging Dixie. All congratulated the three over what had just transpired.

Dixie waited until the wrestlers started to disperse before she caught both Sting's and Hogan's eye and motioned for them to follow her into her office.

The three entered the office, Sting closing the door behind him. He watched as Dixie took a seat behind her desk. Though there was a definite light returned to her blue eyes, she still appeared a little hesitant.

Dixie regarded Hulk kindly, yet also openly, "I'm glad to have you back at Impact. If you truly are the man you used to be."

Hulk nodded, expecting as much.

Dixie leaned forward, propping her hands onto the desk, "But I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit leery." she flashed a slight smile, adding, "Once bitten twice shy."

Hulk cleared his throat, "I expect as much. But I promise you, that man you knew months ago is gone. I promise you that I'm going to do the right thing from here on out."

"I hope so." Dixie leaned back in her seat and leveled her gaze upon him, "I sincerely hope that you are once again the true Hulk Hogan."

"He is." Sting assured her from his spot by the door, "I can see it, Dixie. He's the real deal."

Dixie glanced over at him, regarding him thoughtfully. As much as she wanted to believe that, there was still that little nagging part of her that was unsure.

She turned back to Hogan and got back to the business at hand, "I want to make this one thing clear. And if you can't agree to this stipulation, I complete understand. I will shake your hand and we can end this on a good note."

"What's the stipulation?" Sting questioned, curious.

Dixie glanced at him for a second before turning her attention back to Hulk, "For right now, until I'm 100% sure I can trust you, I have final write off on everything you want to do. Every decision ends with me. Just for now. Just until I can be sure about you. If this is something you feel you can't agree to-"

Hulk cut her off with a raise of his hand. He nodded, already agreeing with her condition, "I understand. And if that's what it takes to show you I'm the real me, I'll do it. Everything gets your final say so."

Dixie blinked, surprised at how easy that actually was. Her eyes traveled back to Sting and she found him grinning at her. She returned his smile, feeling 100% better than she had at the start of the night.

"Okay." she announced, rising to her feet, "This meeting is done. We'll start finalizing everything first thing in the morning."

Hulk stood up and shook her hand, "Thank you, Dixie, for this second opportunity."

He made his way to the door, shaking Sting's hand before exiting.

Sting slipped his hands into his pockets and turned back to face Dixie. He was still grinning ear-to-ear.

"You knew how this was going to play out, didn't you?" Dixie accused with a smile.

Sting shrugged, trying to appear innocent but not quite pulling it off, "I didn't have a clue."

But by the playful smirk on his lips it was clear he thought otherwise.

Dixie rounded the desk and approached him, at once serious. At her somber nature his own smile faded away.

"I cannot thank you enough." she stated as she reached out and took his hand, "What you've done for me, for the company. I cannot tell you how much it means to me."

Sting bowed his head for a moment, touched by her words. He gave her hand a squeeze as he once again looked at her. No words needed to be said. Both knew how the other felt.

Dixie slowly withdrew her hand with a sad smile, "You should be going home and resting up. We want you at 100% when you return."

"Yeah." Sting said softly, almost reluctant to leave.

He opened the door, allowing her to exit before following after. The pair walked, making their way towards the back area where the employees parking lot was located. As they approached they noticed that Serge, Tamara and Davy were standing there waiting for them.

Davy came running up to Sting, the two sharing a complicated handshake that Dixie couldn't even begin to follow. She smiled and shook her head at the obvious affection that was evident between them.

"You are coming back, right?" Davy inquired, needing to hear Sting's final word on the matter before truly believing it.

"Of course." Sting grinned down at the boy, "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Great!" Davy cheered.

They did another handshake before Sting offered him a serious look, "You take care of your mom."

"I will." Davy solemnly promised him.

Sting turned to Tamara who regarded him coolly, her hand on her hip. Sting mirrored her stance, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips.

"Like, I'll see you." he told her in a girly voice.

"Whatever." Tamara sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Tamara Lynn-" Dixie started to warn her, but Sting cut her off.

"It's all right." he assured her before turning back to Tamara and adding in that same feminine tone, "Like, we can go shopping at the mall! It'll be fabulous!"

Tamara fought hard not to smile at his antics. She plastered a bored expression onto her face and walked away from them, bringing her cell phone to her ear.

"I'm really sorry about that." Dixie apologized, embarrassed over her daughter's behavior.

Sting simply shrugged, taking it in stride, "Kids. Being aloof is in their DNA."

"Aloof." Dixie repeated with a sigh, "Is that what they're calling it these days?"

They smiled at one another, sharing that common bond of being parents of teenagers.

Serge extended his hand to Sting, nodding, "Take care of yourself."

Sting regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before clasping his hand, "You, too, Serge."

He applied a little more pressure than he should have to his grip and felt a tiny bit of satisfaction as the other man cringed.

He released Serge's hand and turned around, coming to stand before Dixie. She was looking up at him with a smile, but he noticed that it wavered ever so slightly. He also observed the tiny glistening of moisture in her eyes.

For a man who was usually quick with the words, he was suddenly at a complete loss of what to say. It both confused and troubled him, this unexpected burning in the pit of his stomach. This intense feeling of sadness he felt as he got ready to say goodbye.

Dixie leaned up and offered him a hug. She felt Sting's arms tighten around her as he seemed to put all of himself into the embrace. She closed her eyes and held him securely, not understanding why she felt so emotional. It was silly. It wasn't as though he were leaving forever. He would return once he had healed up and was back in shape.

But even as she told herself that, she couldn't help but feel like she was losing her best friend.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Sting's soft words found their way into her ear and he felt her nod.

He may have sounded composed but he couldn't shake the melancholy he felt. It baffled him. This wasn't the first time he had gone away. Heck, it probably wouldn't be the last time. So why did it feel like leaving was the worst thing in the world to do right now?

Halfheartedly, Sting pulled back, adjusting his shades. He picked up his bag and offered Dixie a grin.

"I'll talk to you later." he nodded.

"Yeah." Dixie agreed.

He gave a wave to Davy before turning and walking away.

"Bye, Sting!" Davy called after the wrestler, giving him a big wave.

Dixie watched after him until he disappeared through the back door and was gone. She let out a sigh, pulling herself back together.

_Come on, girl, _she told herself, _Enough with the tears. You've got a lot of work ahead of you. It's time to be strong._


	3. Part Three: When in Self Doubt

A few weeks later. . .

Dixie sat at her desk in the TNA Entertainment offices. Before her were two stacks of papers. Thankfully the larger of the two was work that had already been completed.

Sitting across from her, also looking over his own paperwork, was Hulk. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, letting out a yawn.

"I think my eyes are going." he stated as he leaned back in his chair and blinked several times, "All the words are blurring together."

"Price you pay for running a company." Dixie grinned over at him. She read the last of her sheet and nodded, "This is a really good idea. Sponsoring a NASCAR car could bring in a lot more viewers. Good job."

She signed it and handed it back to him, watching as Hogan slipped the paper into the folder beside him.

"It makes sense." he told her, straightening his own paperwork, "NASCAR fans and wrestling fans usually go hand-in-hand. Plus it did wonders for us back during the WCW days."

Dixie sat her pen down and flexed her fingers. Her eyes may have been holding up but her hand had a serious case of writer's cramp.

"I think the rest of this looks good." Hulk stated as he scanned his papers one more time before sticking them into his folder, "I'll let the crew know about the changes to this week's show as soon as I can."

"Sounds great." Dixie told him with a smile, meaning it.

The past few weeks had shown her what a big help Hulk was. His ideas for boosting the ratings were well thought out and creative. And he had even given her a heads up on some possible new talent. He really was a good replacement for Sting.

Sting. . .At the thought of the other man Dixie found herself frowning slightly. While Hogan had become invaluable to her, she still missed Sting. He brought a liveliness, an energy, to the company that was unmatched. His passion for the business was contagious. He always made work. . .well, not seem like work. It was always fun and exciting.

Plus she really missed getting the chance to talk to him regularly. Whether it was about the ins and outs of the business or just kicking back and sharing horror stories about the latest stunts their children had pulled. She found it was so easy just to talk to him. Their conversations were always so in-depth and could last for literally hours.

Dixie blinked, coming out of her thoughts as she realized Hulk was staring at her.

"I'm sorry." she smiled sheepishly as she had been caught not paying attention, "Could you repeat that?"

Hulk leaned forward, his expression serious, "I just wanted to thank you again. And, again, apologize for what I did to you. Not many people would give me a second chance here at Impact. But you did. And I'm grateful for it."

"To be honest you should be thanking Sting." Dixie admitted, "I had my reservations at first. It was really him that got me to throw caution to the wind, if you will, and ask you to come back."

"I do." Hogan nodded, "The Stinger wouldn't give up on me. He sacrificed himself to finally get me to see reason. And I'm grateful to him for it."

Dixie smiled softly at that, "That's just the kind of man he is."

She grew thoughtful, inquiring, "I've always wondered why he's never gone to the WWE. It's admittedly a larger company. And I'm sure he would be making a lot more there than here. Truth be told, it makes sense business wise."

"He has been interested." Hogan told her, "You don't work in this business and not at least consider going up north."

"So why didn't he?" Dixie wanted to know.

"When it all comes down to it," Hulk informed her, "Sting is all about loyalty. That's very important to him. And he's very loyal to this company. And you."

Dixie didn't know why, but she found herself unable to keep from smiling at Hogan's words. She had to admit, they did make her feel better. Even safe, for some strange reason.

She shook the thoughts away, getting back to the business at hand, "All right. Now onto the road dates for the last week of May. . ."

.

.

.

.

.

Sting breathed in and out deeply. He felt his muscles strain, but he kept his focus steady as he finished the last of his reps. He slid the barbell back into place easily and slowly rose to a sitting position. Leaning over he grabbed a bottle of water from off the floor and took a long, healthy drink of it.

It felt good. Being back in Texas, working out. All of it. It felt really good.

The best part was that he had gotten to spend some much desired quality time with his kids. That was the most important part for him. He had missed them terribly and getting to catch up with them had been a blessing to him.

He had even gotten to met his ex-wife's new boyfriend. It had been awkward, of course, but he genuinely liked Murphy. Besides the kids liked him and he made his ex-wife happy so that was all that mattered.

He may have thought differently a few years ago, but he had finally moved on from his divorce. He and his ex were in a good place and, most of all, his kids were happy.

Sting finished gulping down his water and recapped the bottle. He sat it back on the floor before once again laying down. Taking another deep breath he lifted the barbell and began another set of reps.

As he worked out his thoughts began to travel down a dark path.

To Roode and Dixie.

He felt his anger once again begin to fester deep in his gut as he pictured that spineless coward grab Dixie and drag her into the ring. He could still see the piece of garbage towering over the cowering woman in the corner of the ring. And when he thought of how Roode had dragged Dixie around by her hair. . .

Fueled by the rage he felt, Sting continued to raise and lower the bar in quick succession. His breathing grew harsh and his muscles began to burn but he continued, his fury blocking everything out and feeding his actions.

He was leery about being away from the Impact Zone for so long, but he knew Hogan had everything well in hand. He only hoped that Dixie stayed away for her own safety. At least for a little while. Or until he could get back.

And Roode, too, if he knew what was good for him.

Sting finished the last of his reps and dropped the barbell back onto the stand. It was only then that he realized his muscles were shaking ever so slightly from the effort. He let out a sigh and let his arms drop. Closing his eyes he took a few cleansing breathes and allowed his rage to subside. It was only when he felt calmer did he finally open his eyes and sit up.

He leaned over and grabbed his bottle. But when he went to take a drink he realized that there was only about a swallow of water left.

Sting let out a grunt as he surged to his feet and walked over to the mini fridge standing in the corner of the room. Kneeling down he opened the door and removed another bottle. He walked over to were his towel was laying and wiped himself off as he took a long swig from the bottle.

He placed both bottle and towel on a nearby bench and started to head for the dumbbells when his cell phone rang out from across the room.

"Hello?" he asked as he answered it.

"Sting?" Dixie's cheerful voice filled his ear, instantly bringing a grin to his lips.

"Dixie." Sting greeted her, both surprised and happy, "Hey, it's great to hear from you."

"You, too." Dixie told him and he could almost hear the smile in her voice.

Sting took a seat on a bench and rubbed the back of his neck, immediately concerned, "Are you all right? Is everything going okay?"

"No, I'm fine." she assured him, "I just wanted to check in on you. See how you're doing. So how are you doing? Are you taking it easy?"

Sting looked around his exercise room and felt himself hedge. He cleared his throat and replied casually, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm taking it easy."

Dixie's laughter filtered out from the phone as she teased, "So are you in the middle of a heavy workout or did you just finish up?"

Sting laughed as well, knowing that he had been caught, "I'm in the middle of it. But it's nothing too strenuous. And I'm taking a break right now."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Dixie still sounded pleasant, but he could hear the hint of concern in her voice, "I just don't want you to push yourself too hard."

"I won't." Sting promised her, "So how are things going there?"

"Quite well, surprisingly. Hulk has been such a help to me. He's come up with so many great ideas."

Sting grinned into the phone, "I told you he would. Look, I know it's going to take some time but you can trust him."

"Well I trust _you_ and that's good enough for me."

Sting paused, a little lost for words. The truth was, he was really touched by that. And more than a little confused by why he felt so affected. It wasn't the first time she had told him she trusted him. So why, now, did those words seem to mean so much to him?

"The wrestlers really miss you." Dixie went on, seemingly unnoticing his lack of a response.

She laughed, "Well maybe not all of the wrestlers."

Sting chuckled, "Aw, does that mean the heels aren't heading up my welcome back party?"

"Definitely not." Dixie stated with a giggle.

"Darn," Sting joked, feinting sadness, "That breaks my heart."

"Oh I'm sure you're broken up over it." Dixie agreed, getting into the act.

"So what's been happening at the asylum?" Sting asked.

"Well," Dixie thought a moment before continuing, "AJ's been asked to be the spokesman a motorcycle apparel company. He's done a couple of commercials for them and is even featured on their website. In return he's been wearing their gloves on air, while he wrestles. I think it's going to be good for both them and us.

"Eric Young and ODB are getting ready for their upcoming wedding. And get this." Dixie added with wonder, "They want to get married in a _steel cage_."

"A steel cage?" Sting repeated with a laugh, "I'd ask if you were joking but knowing those two I believe you."

"It's unusual." Dixie agreed, "But they're happy and in love. And completely certifiable. So I just told them to go ahead if that's what they wanted."

"Good call." Sting told her.

"Oh and today they're filming James Storm's music video." Dixie added, "Serge and the crew headed to Leaper's Fort early this morning to set up the shoot."

"Yeah?" Sting was interested in that, "That's great. I can't wait to see the video when it's done. I just wish I could be there to watch them."

"James would have liked that." Dixie told him, before laughing, "I think Serge is more excited about it than James, to be honest."

"Well, it is his song."

"I know." Dixie went on and Sting could hear the delight in her voice, "And I am so proud of him. He's doing wonders with the music department. There is even talk of more wrestlers' themes being turned into music videos. It's amazing."

"Yeah, well Serge is a talented guy." Sting murmured almost absently.

He couldn't help but think back on his last appearance at Impact. How he saw Serge and Madison Rayne. How cozy and almost. . .too friendly the pair had looked together.

But he kept those thoughts to himself. For all he knew Serge and Madison really were just friends.

"So how are the kids?" he instead asked her.

"Tamara is. . .well, Tamara." Dixie sighed, "You know teenagers. I just wish this difficult phase of hers would hurry up and pass."

"It will." Sting assured her, "Give it time."

"Thanks." Dixie brightened a little as she added, "Davy keeps pestering me about when you're returning. He really misses you."

"He's a great kid." Sting told her.

"Well the feeling is mutual." Dixie chuckled, "You're his hero. He said, and I quote, 'When's Sting going to come back and kick Bobby Roode's butt?'"

"Tell him as soon as I can." his voice darkened a little as he added, "He can count on me kicking Roode's butt."

He heard her pause and he knew she had to be uncomfortable. But he couldn't help the anger he felt, would continue to feel, until he finally got his revenge on Roode.

"So how are your kids doing?" Dixie asked at last, trying to bring the conversation back to a pleasant level.

"They're doing good." she knew just what to say to bring his mood back up, "Me and the boys spent a few nights out camping. We went hiking, fishing. It was great."

"And Gracie?"

"Gracie has discovered her love of shopping." Sting groaned, but only did so halfheartedly, "She's also discovered that she can get her dear, old, guilt ridden dad to buy her whatever her little heart desires so long as she bats her pretty little eyes up at him."

"Uh oh." Dixie giggled, "You're in trouble now."

"Tell me about it." Sting chuckled, "But it's worth it."

"Yeah." Dixie agreed, adding hesitantly, "And how is Sue?"

"Sue is good." Sting answered, "I met her new boyfriend. Murphy."

"How did that go?"

"Good." Sting assured her, "He's a good guy. And the kids like him so that's all that matters to me."

"Good." there was a short pause, followed by, "How is the concussion?"

He heard the worry in her voice and he couldn't help but smile at her concern.

"Fine. The doctors have cleared me to train, so that's a step in the right direction."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Dixie put in for emphasis, "But please _try_ to take it easy. I know you won't, but could you at least pretend to."

"I promise."

There was a small pause, but it wasn't one of awkwardness. It was funny, but they could always have a lull in conversation and it was never uncomfortable.

"How are you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm fine." her heard her answer, but he couldn't help but hear the slight twinge of something indescribable in her voice.

"You sure?" he asked her gently and heard Dixie laugh in response.

"Do I sound that unsure?" she tried to joke, but he knew she was half serious.

"You don't. I was just wondering, is all."

"I'm all right." Dixie said with some confidence, "I'm a fighter, remember."

"I know you are." Sting rose to his feet and began to pace the room. He felt tension bubbling up within him and he couldn't keep it out of his words as he all but demanded, "Has Roode shown his sorry face around there?"

"He hasn't." Dixie was quick to tell him, "He is set to make an appearance at the Impact Zone this Thursday, though."

"I think it would be best if you didn't go." Sting advised, "Just to be on the safe side."

"I think it'll be okay." Dixie declared.

"You don't know that for certain." Sting interjected, "Look, I just don't want anything to happen to you, okay."

"I'm touched by your concern," he could hear her irritation as she pressed, "But I'm not going to let anyone bully me and keep me out of my own darned building."

"Dixie, I get it. I do." he sighed, his own annoyance coming to the forefront, "But you need to put your pride aside and think for a moment."

"This isn't about pride." Dixie argued.

"Isn't it?" Sting's voice started to rise, as did his temper, "Are you going to tell me you're going to the Impact Zone, knowing that Bobby Roode is going to be there, is just about you overseeing the show and has nothing to do with trying to show everyone you're not scared?"

Silence answered him and he knew she knew she had been found out.

"I can't let anyone think I'm afraid." she said quietly, but with conviction.

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid." he told her, also softly, "You would be stupid not to be after what he did to you."

"You're not afraid." she accused.

"I can handle myself." as soon as the words were out of his mouth he instantly regretted them.

"And I can't?" Sting could practically feel the chill through the phone.

"Come on, Dixie, you know what I mean."

"Yeah. Sure." Dixie muttered, "You don't think I can take care of myself."

"That's not what I said." Sting ground out, his grip on his cell phone tightening, "But if we're going to be completely honest then no. I don't think you can handle yourself. Not against Roode."

"I have protection."

"Oh yeah." Sting chuckled darkly, "You mean those two bodyguards that shadow you? Do you really think they'll stop Roode?"

Another pause, then, "My mind is made up. This isn't open for a debate. I'm going to be there Thursday night."

Sting took the phone away from his ear and glared at it. For a moment he actually considered throwing it across the room.

Fighting to control his temper, he brought it back and growled, "You need to get a few things into that stubborn head of yours."

"Like what?" Dixie challenged.

"Like the fact that Roode isn't going to let a little thing like a couple of bodyguards get in his way if he wants to get his hands on you again." Sting replied harshly, "So get over your wounded pride, do the smart thing, and stay home. Let Hulk handle Roode."

"And what does that say about me?" Dixie disputed, "What does that say about me to the wrestlers? They're going to think their boss is a pushover. That she'll give up as soon as things get a little rough."

"You know they won't think that."

"I'm sorry but I can't take that chance. I'm going to be there Thursday night."

"At least wait until I'm healed up so I can be there to look out for you." Sting tried to persuade her.

"Like I said, I have things under control." Dixie muttered, "You don't need to feel like you have to babysit me."

"I'm not-" he had to lower the phone and mentally count to ten. Sometimes that woman was too stubborn for her own good. . .

"This matter is closed." he could hear Dixie call out, "I should let you get back to your workout. Goodbye."

Sting hung up his cell phone, raking his hand through his hair. He wanted to throw something. Honest to goodness throw something. Or kick something. Or someone.

He understood her need to stand her ground. He hated to admit it, but it was one of the things he respected most about her. But sometimes that pride of hers got her into trouble and he feared this would be one of those times. Bobby Roode was not going to back down.

Just the idea of Roode putting his hands on her again was enough to set Sting's blood boiling. Eyes narrowed and lips pursed, he returned to the weight bench and took a seat. He breathed heavily as he once again lifted the bar and began to raise and lower it with short, quick motions.

.

.

.

.

.

Dixie all but slammed the phone down on the receiver. The nerve of that man, thinking she needed a babysitter. She rose to her feet and angrily began to pace her office. She could take care of herself, thank-you-very-much. And she certainly didn't need the Icon or the Insane Icon or whoever he was that week to play big bad protector to her.

It wasn't as though she were going to go in there unprepared. She had security. Roode would be crazy to try anything. And he was a lot of things, but crazy definitely wasn't one of them. Nor was he stupid. He had to know he was walking a very fine line. There was no way he would try something again without fear of repercussion.

Dixie wandered over to her window and looked out over the courtyard. Absently her hand went to the necklace around her neck and she began to fiddle with it.

Mainly she was mad that he didn't believe she could take care of herself. Did he have such little confidence in her?

She bit her lip, closed her eyes and sighed softly. Of course the real question was, was there any reason for him to think that she _could _take care for herself? Almost from the beginning he had been the one to step up and help get her out of trouble. With Bischoff and Hulk. With Bobby Roode.

_Ugh, maybe he's right_, she thought with a shake of her head, _Why shouldn't he feel like he has to protect me? He's been doing it for the better part of the last year._

_Well those days were over_, she decided with a definite shake of her head.

It wasn't that she was ungrateful for what he had done for her. In fact she appreciated it more than she could ever tell him. But it was time she started to take back control of her own life. It was time she once again started to take care of herself.

She was Dixie Carter, after all. She was the woman who had jumped into the male dominated world of professional wrestling with both feet, even after everyone had told her it was foolish for her to do so. Why, a woman can't run a _wrestling organization_! Preposterous!

And, sure, she had been scared. But she had done it. She had faced whatever had come her way head on.

Her eyes opened and this time they were full of determination. Moment of self-doubt over. It was time she once again found her backbone and started doing what she thought needed to be done.

Dixie returned to her desk and she was about to sit down when she caught sight of her itinerary. Serge and James were working on James' music video. If she hurried she could catch the last half of filming.

There was nothing on her desk that couldn't wait till later. And besides, it would be fun to see the real ins and outs of a music video shoot. Plus she really wanted to congratulate her husband and James on their success in person.

Decision made, she grabbed her car keys and left the office.

.

.

.

.

.

She found herself in Leaper's Fort a few hours later. As she maneuvered through the outskirts of the town it wasn't long until she spotted the bar where they were filming the video.

Dixie pulled in behind a few work trucks and climbed out of her BMW. As she made her way into the bar she passed a few of the crew, men and women who also worked on Impact. They greeted her warmly, Dixie nodding and waving as she made her way inside.

Her eyes began to adjust as she entered the darkened room. She could see extras milling about, mingling with the crew as they set up the next shot.

She spotted James in the middle of the room, sitting on a table and laughing with a few guys.

Dixie felt a smile come to her lips as she made her way over to him.

"Does the lines for autographs start here?" she joked as she approached the wrestler.

James looked over at her and grinned, instantly climbing off the table, "You're a long way from Nashville, boss."

The pair shared a hug before Dixie pulled back and looked around in wonder, "This looks amazing! Congratulations, James."

"Not bad for small town, redneck boy from Tennessee, huh?' James joked as he adjusted his ball cap.

Dixie turned back to him and beamed, "This is going to lead to big things for you. I just know it."

"Yeah, well, getting to hang around with Montgomery Gentry ain't a bad way to spend the day." James grinned at her, "Sure beats a beer bottle to the head, that's for damned sure."

Dixie's smile faded, "You'll get your revenge for that, though."

"You got that right." James nodded and raised his beer bottle to her.

"So do you know where Serge is?" Dixie questioned as she scanned the room.

"He's around here somewhere." James assured her, also searching the room, "Last I saw he was on the other side of the room, talking to the director."

Dixie turned around, hoping to spot her husband.

Instead she found Madison Rayne.

Her eyes widened first with disbelief before narrowing with growing irritation. She couldn't believe it. What was she doing there?

A sneer found it's way to her lips as she watched the other woman sashay around Montgomery Gentry in her incredibly short jean skirt and all too revealing midriff top. The way she was flirting with the men, it was pretty obvious what Madison was doing.

"Why is she here?" Dixie found herself asking nobody in particular.

James heard the chill in her voice and followed her gaze. He instantly grew uncomfortable. Uh oh.

Before he could say anything, though, Dixie began to march across the room.

The wrestler cringed, dreading what was to come. The second Madison had shown up that afternoon he had told Serge it was a bad idea. But Serge had just said that it would be great publicly for both the company and the Knockouts. James had told him, dead serious, that that was all it had better be. Serge was a good friend of his, but he liked Dixie, as well. And he also considered her a friend. He had made it clear that if Serge was going to do any catting around with Madison, then he better make damned sure he wasn't tied to another woman first.

Serge had told him very adamantly that there was absolutely nothing going on between him and Madison.

Now James wasn't a naïve guy. He knew what could happen in this business. But he also didn't believe on going off of gossip. Only what he saw with his own eyes. And his eyes hadn't seen much coming from them except for some talking and a little flirty. Make that a lot of flirting, but it was mainly coming from Madison's end.

Still, he knew the second he saw her that there would be trouble. And it looked like trouble had come in the form of a very angry, redheaded spitfire he called "Boss".

He grabbed his beer off of the table and took a long swig of it. Half of him was worried, but another, more ornery half, was curious to see the show.

Dixie started to make a beeline for Madison but when she was halfway across the room she spotted Serge. She promptly turned on her heels and went for him instead.

Serge finished talking with a cameraman and looked up, spotting Dixie. A smile instantly came to his lips and before she could speak he reached out and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Dix." he greeted her warmly, "What a nice surprise."

Dixie blinked, completely caught off guard by his affectionate welcome.

She slowly pulled back, trying to collect her thoughts. How could she bridge this without coming off like the jealous wife?

At that moment Madison's annoying giggle erupted over the bar, causing all of those around her to look over. Dixie and Serge included.

It looked like the perfect opening had presented itself.

Dixie noticed Serge cringe, whether from the sound or the fact that she knew Madison was there, she didn't know which.

"I have to admit," Dixie began diplomatically, "I'm kind of surprised to see Madison here."

Serge glanced back at the Knockout for a second before turning back to his wife. Was it Dixie's imagination or did he look just a little bit. . .caught.

"Yeah, well. . ." Serge shrugged and grinned boyishly, "I thought this would be a good way to generate more publicity for the Knockouts."

"Why didn't you mention it before?" Dixie questioned as she regarded him closely.

"I don't know." Serge was starting to look a little annoyed, "I just came up with it this morning while I was driving down here. Why?"

"I was just wondering." Dixie told him, her own irritation starting to show, "Though I wish you would have talked to me about it first before agreeing to let her be in the video."

"I didn't realize I had to clear my ideas for my video shoot through you." Serge muttered, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"And I didn't realize it was _your_ video shoot." Dixie snipped, matching him sarcasm for sarcasm, "Here I thought the video was for James Storm."

Serge turned away from a second and let out a sigh, raking his hands through his hair. When he turned back to her Dixie could see that he was trying to calm himself down.

After a few moments he went on with a shrug, "I don't see what the problem is. What does it matter if she's in the video or not?"

"Well it is James' video." Dixie replied discreetly, "If he has no problem with her being in it, than neither do I. But I really think this video should focus solely on him."

Serge started to speak, whether to agree or argue, Dixie didn't know which. But he didn't get the chance to say anything because Madison used that opportunity to come flaunting up to them.

"Dixie!" the Knockout squealed in such a high pitched tone that the redhead had to keep from wincing and holding her ears, "How _great_ to see you! Isn't this _amazing_!"

"Yes, yes it is." Dixie agreed, trying to sound polite but not quite sure if she pulled it off.

And not exactly caring if she didn't.

"Madison," Serge interjected, reaching out to touch the Knockout's arm. He seemed to think better of it and quickly let go as he went on, "Madison, Dixie and I were talking and she doesn't think it's a good idea for you to be in the video. So I'm sorry, but you have to go."

"But whyyyyyy?" Madison began to whine, "Serge, you said I was going to be the co-star! What about all of my close-ups?"

Dixie grit her teeth to keep from yelling. She had to mentally count to ten before she felt comfortable speaking.

"Madison," she called out over the other woman's moaning, "I understand your disappointment. And I apologize for that. But the truth is this video is for James Storm. To help promote _him._ The focus really should be on _him_."

Madison looked over at her with a child-like pout. It reminded Dixie of the faces Davy used to make when he tried to get his way. Of course he had stopped doing that by the time he had turned five. Obviously Madison had never learned to stop.

"I'm sorry you had to come all this way and waste your day." Dixie went on before the other woman began to whine again, "And you will, of course, be compensated for your time. Thank you for coming out to support James and I'll see you Thursday at the show."

Madison opened her mouth but thought better of it and quickly closed it. She sent Serge a look that Dixie couldn't quite read before turning on her heels and storming off.

"You handled that well." Serge replied evenly.

Dixie glared at him, "Well there wouldn't have been anything to handle if you hadn't invited her to be in the video in the first place."

"You know. . ." Serge's voice trailed off and he turned away from a moment.

When he turned back to her he muttered, "I've got to get back to the video. Thanks for coming down, Dix."

And with that he walked away.

Dixie watched after him with a frown, equal parts hurt and anger welling up inside her. She couldn't believe he had asked _Madison Rayne _of all people to be in the video.

She wanted to believe he had truly done it to promote the Knockouts, but if that were the case then why was she the only Knockout there?

Dixie made her way out of the bar and came to a stop beside her car. She tried to unlock the door, but her hands were shaking so badly that she couldn't get the key into the lock. Angrily she turned around and leaned back against the door, crossing her arms.

She could still picture all the times she had caught her husband and Madison together. All the smiles and laughter. All the little touches.

Were they just friends or was there something more going on between them? She hated to admit it, but she wasn't sure anymore.

What she was sure about was that her coming down to surprise him was the worst idea she had ever had.


	4. Part Four: No One Will Bring Me Down

Dixie sat at a tastefully decorated table in a very posh restaurant in Nashville with good friend, Christy Hemme, and her old sorority sister and best friend, Dorothy "Dot" Henson. What should have been a calm, lovely afternoon was anything but as the trio were discussing the disaster of a video shoot from a few days before.

"I just couldn't believe he would invite her to do the shoot." Dixie sighed, leaning back in her chair, "I mean, of all the people to have come out and promote the Knockouts he chooses _Madison Rayne_?"

"That is kind of surprising." Christy agreed, "I would have at least thought he'd ask, say, Mickie James. Especially considering how popular she is with the fans and the fact that she's working on a country music singing career."

"Exactly." Dixie nodded in agreement.

"Not so surprising considering Serge isn't drooling after Mickie James." Dot murmured nonchalantly before she took a drink of her iced tea.

Dixie's eyes constricted while Christy's grew wider. Dot looked back and forth between them and shrugged, unaffected by their expressions.

"Serge isn't 'drooling' after Madison Rayne." Dixie muttered defensively, even though the truth was she did worry that was the case.

"Hey, I'm not the one who said she didn't like seeing her husband and some young, gorgeous thing acting all chummy." Dot reminded her, her green eyes staring down her friend.

"Gorgeous." Christy snorted.

"Look, for all I know they're just friends." Dixie sighed, "Madison is probably just trying to further her career. It wouldn't be the first time she flirted to get what she wanted."

"So long as it's just flirting." Dot said pointedly, her Georgian accent thickening as she got riled up, "Of course I wouldn't even let it get to that point. If Serge was my husband I'd be showing him the business end of my daddy's shotgun and laying out a few ground rules."

Christy laughed and even Dixie had to smile at her friend's spunk. Dot was definitely not one to pull any punches.

"About the video," Christy cut in, trying to steer the conversation back towards a pleasant topic, "When do we get to see it?"

"Editing should be finished by today or tomorrow." Dixie informed her, "If all goes well we'll be premiering it on this Thursday's show."

"Great." Christy smiled, "James must be so excited."

"Well he deserves it." Dixie also began to beam, "And the topping on the cake will be when he defeats Bobby Roode and wins the Championship."

"Speaking of that no-good coward," Dot inquired, "He wouldn't dare show his ugly mug there Thursday, would he?"

"Well he's scheduled to be thre." Christy spoke up, "And knowing him, he wouldn't miss an opportunity to try and stick it to James on the night of his video premiere."

She glanced at Dixie, adding hesitantly, "To be honest. . .a lot of people are wondering if you're going to be there or not."

Dixie sighed, figuring as much. She knew it. She just knew the wrestlers would begin to wonder about her. And she couldn't have that.

She leaned forward in her seat, at once determined, "That right there is why I need to be there. I can't have the wrestlers doubting me."

"Nobody is doubting you, Dixie." Christy tried to reassure her, "They, myself included, just worry that maybe it's not such a good idea for you to be there."

"Believe me, honey, I understand your reasons for wanting to go." Dot added, "And usually I'd be the one saying you should lead the charge. But that Roode swine is not a man to be messed with. He proved that plenty the night of your big show."

"You two sound just like Sting. He told me pretty much the same thing. " Dixie sighed as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, "Ugh, he even said I shouldn't go until he came back so he could look after me. I mean, really. Can you believe that?"

Christy and Dot shot looks at each other at that. Christy bit her lip while Dot arched an eyebrow in silent question.

"So when _is _that big hunk of man coming back?" Dot asked, and she began to grin devilishly as she added, "I need something to drool over and that man really melts my butter, if you know what I'm saying."

Christy's eyes widened and Dixie swatted at her best friend in surprise. But all three women began to laugh when, for emphasis, Dot grabbed her cloth napkin and began to fan herself.

"He'll come back eventually." Dixie explained, "It's just that he needs some time off to heal right now."

Worry etched across her features as she added, "Sting is very dedicated to getting revenge on Roode. And he wants to be in top shape to be able to do that."

"It's important that he takes care of himself." Christy agreed, "I know how much of an influence he is on everyone at Impact. The way he helps out the younger guys and tries to do what he can for the company. We all wish him a speedy recovery and hope he makes it back as soon as he can."

At that moment Dixie's cell phone began to ring. She quickly dug it out of her purse and answered it.

"Hello?" she listened for a few moments before going on, "Of course, yes. I think we can work something out."

She mouthed an "excuse me" to her friends as she rose from her chair and made her way out to the lobby. Christy and Dot watched after her for a moment before turning back to one another.

"I can't believe that dirt bag." Dot muttered, tossing her napkin angrily onto the table, "Imagine having his little tart be in that video."

She leaned forward, eyes blazing, "And don't tell me there's not something going on between them because there definitely is."

"Do you know anything?" she grilled Christy.

Christy raised her hands, shying away from the other woman's tirade, "I don't."

"Hmm." Dot leaned back in her seat, "Well have you at least heard anything about them?"

"There are always rumors." Christy shrugged before laughing, "But there's always rumors going around about one person or another. There are even rumors going around about Dixie and Sting and we both know how wrong those are."

"Well maybe they should be." Dot grumbled as she ran a hand through her ash blonde curls.

Christy gasped in shock and the other woman fixed her with a smirk.

"Oh lighten up, I was only kidding." Dot grew thoughtful before adding, "But maybe it would be better if it were."

"Dot-"

"No." Dot argued, "No, I'm not apologizing for wishing it was true. I mean, while Roode was terrorizing Dixie where was her no-good husband? Hmm? Answer me that one."

She scoffed, "He was probably catting around with that harlot."

She once again leaned in, adamant, "And who tried to come to Dixie's aid? Sting, that's who. And who's the one who got Dixie's company back for her? Sting, that's who."

Christy could only look at her, at a loss for words. She really didn't know what to say. Though she had to admit that Dot made some good points.

Dot pressed on, "Don't you see it?"

"See what?" Christy wanted to know.

Dot threw her hands up in exasperation, "Am I the only one who sees it?"

"Sees what?" Christy repeated, growing annoyed.

"You've seen Dixie and Sting together. Something is there." Dot sighed, "They have feelings for one another. Even if they don't realize it."

"Are you sure?" Christy shook her head, "No. No, I don't think so. I mean, they're just friends.

"And, sure, Dixie and Serge may have their ups and downs but what couple doesn't from time-to-time?" she tried to play diplomat, "And Sting. . .he's always been Impact's number one supporter. He would have done anything to get the company out of the hands of Bischoff and Hulk. In fact, he did do everything possible.

"And he and Dixie are just friends. If anything what they went through this past year has made their friendship that much stronger."

Dot gave her a look. It resembled one a parent would give a child.

"Let me ask you this." she crossed her arms, "You're usually at ringside, right? You get a front row seat for all the action, right?"

'Yeah, I guess." Christy shrugged, not sure where the other woman was going with her questions.

"Okay so what about that night a few months ago." Dot suggested, "When Sting called Roode down to the ring to apologize to Dixie. When Roode told Dixie she wasn't woman enough for him. You saw our boy. He looked like he wanted to take that vile, lowdown cretin's head right off."

Christy paused, thoughtful. She was there that night and she did see what had happened. And Dot was right. Sting did look like he wanted to kick Bobby's butt.

"And don't forget when he spit on her, the swine." Dot reminded her, "Sting just about punched his lights out."

Though Dot raised a few good points Christy still didn't think it meant anything more than a friend helping out another friend. And she told her so.

"He was just doing what anyone else would have done."

"Okay." Dot conceded, "But what about Dixie? She almost got up close and personal with a chair how many times trying to help Sting?"

"Wait a minute." Christy raised her hand, "She didn't have a choice there. Roode picked her up and carried her into the ring."

Dot gave her another one of those looks, "And she couldn't have rolled right out and gotten help the minute his back was turned?"

"She wouldn't have left Sting defenseless in the ring.." Christy was starting to feel testy, "Besides, he saved her before Bobby could hit her with the chair."

"Ah-ha!" Dot smiled triumphantly, "The man was dazed and confused and yet he almost instinctively went to Dixie's aid and tried to make sure she was all right. Tell me there are no feelings there."

Christy gave pause, letting Dot's words sink in. She hated to admit it, but the other woman was making a lot of sense.

At that moment Dixie came back to the table. She noticed the knowing look on Dot's face and the inquisitive one on Christy's and she instantly became curious. Just what had those two been talking about?

She slowly took her seat, glancing back and forth between the pair with a slight smile, "So what did I miss?"

Christy and Dot glanced at one another for a moment before offering bright grins in reply.

.

.

.

.

.

The night of Impact had finally arrived. Dixie didn't think it would ever get there.

She and Serge sat in the back of their limo as they made their way towards the arena. Though they were seated side-by-side they might as well have been in different cars. Neither talked or even looked at one another. They spent the entire ride there staring out their windows, each alone with their thoughts.

It had been a very tense few days. Though Serge had sworn up and down that he and Madison were only friends Dixie still couldn't ignore that little voice of doubt in her head telling her otherwise.

And, true, there had been no outward signs of a possible affair but she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on.

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea for you to be there." Serge spoke up, looking over at her pensively.

Dixie blinked, coming out of her thoughts. She turned to him, "You're going."

"Yeah, but I'm going because I need to talk to James about doing a few reshoots." Serge stated, "I came up with a few ideas for an alternative cut of the video."

"I have to do this." Dixie announced as she once more turned back to the window, "I have to prove to everyone that I'm not a coward."

She was surprised when she suddenly found Serge's arm around her. At the unexpected act of tenderness she turned back to find her husband watching her with concern and admiration.

"You're not a coward." he stated, pulling her close, "You are the bravest woman I know. It's one of the things I love about you."

Though the words and the embrace should have made her feel better, feel safe, she couldn't help but want to shy away. It just didn't feel_. . ._

Didn't feel right.

The limo slipped into the back entrance of the arena and drew to a stop. Dixie used that opportunity to pull away from Serge and climb out.

Serge quickly rounded the car and came to her side. Before she could walk into the building, though, he took hold of her shoulders and halted her.

Looking her over with concern, he murmured, "I'm just worried about your safety."

Dixie spotted her two bodyguards approaching from over Serge's shoulder. She gave her husband what she hoped was a reassuring smile and nodded, "I think everything will be okay."

He followed her gaze, also spotting the bodyguards. He seemed content to have them there and released her, the pair entering the building.

As they stepped inside a few of the wrestlers approached them, shaking hands and welcoming them to the show. Dixie was delighted to see that there was no sign of Roode.

AJ Styles noticed her looking around and as he stepped up to shake her hand he leaned in close and informed her, "He's in the building. Just be on your guard, okay?"

Dixie offered him a slight smile, "I'm sure everything will be fine, AJ. But thank you."

She tried to keep up her brave face, but she couldn't help the way her heart began to pound.

_You're all right, _she told herself, _You have your bodyguards here. Everything is going to be just fine. Roode wouldn't dare try anything tonight._

But still, she would have felt a lot better if. . .No. No, she wasn't going to rely on him. She could do this. She could be strong.

.

.

.

.

.

Sting all but flopped onto his couch. He propped his feet up on the coffee table and let out a long, satisfying sigh. He had just finished a thorough workout. He felt tired, but it was a good kind of tired. The kind of tired that let him know that he had worked hard.

If he kept it up it wouldn't be much longer before he could get back to Impact. The idea lifted his spirits and brought a grin to his face.

He reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Impact's logo greeted him, signaling the start of the show. Instantly he felt a rush go through him. He could hear the cheering from the crowd and his blood started to race.

He missed it. He missed being there in the middle of the action. He missed hearing the crowds and thriving on their cheering.

He wanted to get back there. Now. Yesterday. He just wanted to be back in the thick of it. It was like a drug for him.

Sting watched as the camera went backstage and filmed Hulk talking to Samoa Joe and Magnus about their tag match for that night. Immediately his brown eyes locked onto a redheaded figure standing behind Hulk a few feet away.

Dixie.

At the sight of her Sting grew iritated. He had hoped she would heed his warning and stay away but she was just too darned stubborn for her own good.

He hated to admit it but he was also, grudgingly, proud of her. She refused to back down, that was for sure.

All too soon she was gone and the show continued on.

For the next almost two hours Sting cheered on the faces and booed the heels. He watched as Hogan laid down the law and he couldn't help but grin. He knew Hulk was the right man for the job.

And through it all Sting felt pumped up. More than anything he just wished he could be there, surrounded by the fans and feeling the energy. The more the show went on the more he missed it all.

They eventually got to the end of the night and Dixie, along with Serge and a couple of bodyguards in tow, made their way down to the ring. While the bodyguards stayed down on the floor Dixie and Serge entered the ring.

Sting leaned forward in his seat as he studied Dixie. Though she had a smile on her face he could clearly see that her eyes were filled with trepidation. She was definitely nervous.

He wished he could be there, standing beside her. Making sure that she felt safe. He hated seeing her afraid. It was like a knife in his gut.

He had heard Roode was in the building, but the coward hadn't shown his face yet. He hoped for Roode's sake that he stayed away from the ring, and Dixie, tonight.

Dixie greeted the crowd and enthusiastically introduced James Storm's video. It began to play out to the crowd and Sting found himself bobbing his head and taping his foot to the song. James came on screen and Sting grinned, sincerely happy for his friend.

He had to admit the video was great and completely showed who Storm was.

He also happened to notice one of two shots of Madison in the background and he frowned slightly at that. Serge's influence, he was sure. That thought brought a sneer to the wrestler's lips.

The video finished up and the crowd began to cheer, chanting Storm's name. Dixie and Serge smiled and started to make their way out of the ring.

At that moment Roode's ring music hit and suddenly there was Roode at the top of the ramp.

Sting was instantly on edge and he rose to his feet. He began to pace back and forth in front of the TV like a caged animal, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Dixie and Serge came back to the center of the ring, Serge taking hold of Dixie's arm and gently pulling her behind him. Serge looked angry, Dixie anxious as both of them watched as Bobby Roode began to slowly clap and make his way down to the ring.

Serge yelled something to the bodyguards and they began to make their way up the ramp and to Roode. Roode stopped in front of them and raised his hand to hold them off.

He had a mic in his other hand and he called out, "Whoa, whoa. Hold it right there. I just came down to congratulate Dixie and Serge on the video."

Sting could clearly see Dixie mouth the words, "Yeah right."

"Great video, Dixie." Bobby told her, "Great video, Serge. But only one problem with it."

His cocky smile left his face as his expression grew tense, "Why wasn't it about me? Huh? Where is my video? Why am I not going to be on CMT? I'm the face of the company! I'm the star!"

Roode started to go to the ring when Dixie's bodyguards blocked his way. Bobby took a step back, grinning. Suddenly his expression turned fierce as he kicked one bodyguard in the crotch and knocked the other one out with his mic.

He climbed into the ring, going for the pair. Serge nervously came forward and placed a hand on Roode's chest, yelling for him to leave. Unexpectedly Bobby leveled him with a vicious punch, knocking the other man down and out.

Dixie cried out in alarm, unsure of what to do. She started to kneel beside her husband, to check on him, but Bobby approached her and she instantly straightened and backed away, begging for Roode to leave.

Sting stopped in front of the TV, watching intently. Rage washed over him in waves, causing him to shake. If Roode hurt her. . .

Feeling helpless, Sting could only watch on as Roode began to stalk Dixie, yelling at her about where his video was. Dixie backed away, pleading with him to leave her alone. Her back hit the ring post and she raised a hand, cowering away from him and begging him to go away.

Suddenly James Storm was making his way down the ramp and to the ring.

"Go! Go!" Sting bellowed at the television, waving Storm on.

"Yes!" he cried out as Storm dove into the ring and yanked Bobby around, clocking him with a closed fist.

Roode staggered away and quickly ducked out of the ring, racing back up the ramp and to the back. James jumped on the ropes, yelling that Bobby was a coward. The cowboy looked absolutely livid.

But Sting paid no attention to him. He was focused solely on Dixie, watching as she knelt beside her fallen husband and checked him over. There were tears in her eyes and he could see her hands shaking as she gently held Serge's head in her hands.

Sting's eyes narrowed in fury and concern.

.

.

.

.

.

Dixie and James helped Serge to the back where the trainers quickly rushed to their sides. They took hold of Serge and led him over to a nearby table where they began to look him over.

Dixie crossed her arms, seemingly holding herself as she watched on in fear. She noticed that James was still beside her and she turned to him.

"Thank you." she told him sincerely, taking his hand in hers, "And I'm so sorry that Bobby ruined the debut of your video."

"I don't care about that." James shook his head, "I've had it with Roode thinkin' he runs the show around here. I'm planning to put a stop to it come Lockdown."

"I know you will." Dixie offered him a reassuring smile, though it wavered ever so slightly, "Thank you again."

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go see if that son of a bitch has left." James gave her hand a pat and left in search of Bobby Roode.

Dixie turned back to Serge, coming to stand behind the trainers as they checked him over.

His eyes seemed focused and he appeared lucid.

"Did someone get the number of that truck that hit me?" he groaned, offering a weak grin as he tried to joke. A bluish/purplish bruise had already began to form on his jaw.

Dixie smiled faintly at that, but she was still very concerned.

"I think he's going to be all right." one of the trainers told her, "I'm just going to go get an icepack for him."

He and the other trainer stepped away and Dixie came to stand before Serge, taking his hand in hers.

"You shouldn't have tried to stop him like that." she gently told him.

Serge blinked a few times, letting her words sink it. His eyes began to narrow and he slowly pulled his hand out of her grasp as he muttered in annoyance, "What was I supposed to do? Let him go after my wife?"

Before Dixie could say any more the trainers returned with the icepack and went back to checking him out.

She ran a shaky hand through her hair, still overcome by what had happened. By what could have happened.

_Maybe Sting was right_, she thought with a sigh, _Maybe I shouldn't have come tonight_.

At that moment her cell phone began to ring. She quickly dug it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Mom? Oh my God, is Daddy all right?" Tamara's frightened voice filled her ear.

"He's fine." Dixie assured her daughter, "But I'll let him tell you that himself. Here he is."

She handed the phone to him, mouthing the word, "Tamara."

Serge nodded and took the phone, instantly chuckling, "Hey, baby. Did you see that awesome dive I took in the ring?"

One of the stagehands approached Dixie at that moment, inquiring, "Ms. Carter, I'm very sorry to bother you at this moment. But Paul needs a quick sign off on some footage before we send it to the website."

"Of course." Dixie nodded, glancing over at Serge. He was still on the phone with Tamara, joking in an attempt to get her to stop worrying.

She headed off after motioning to him that she'd be back in a minute.

Serge waved to her before turning his attention back to Tamara, "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Good thing your dad has a hard head, huh?"

"Ugh, I was so worried when I saw that creep hit you." Tamara was sighing dramatically into the phone, "I'm just glad you're all right."

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Serge reassured her, "Your mom and I are flying home tonight. We'll be there when you get up tomorrow."

"All right. I love you." Tamara told him, adding with an almost afterthought, "Tell Mom I love her, too."

"Will do. Love you," and with that Serge bid her goodbye and hung up the cell phone.

He was just about to put it down when it began to ring again. Lifting it up his eyes instantly narrowed as he read the name of the person calling.

He thought for a moment before finally answering coolly, "Hello?"

There was a short pause followed by Sting's voice, "Serge? Hey, I saw what happened. Are Dixie and you okay?"

"I'm fine." Serge's voice might have been casual but his features were hardened like stone.

"And Dixie?" Sting prompted.

"_My wife_ is just fine." Serge informed him, "I've got everything handled. Don't worry."

"That's great to hear." Sting murmured, his own voice brisk, "Listen, is Dixie around? I'd like to speak to her."

"Sorry, Stinger, but Dix was called away on backstage business." Serge apologized but sounded anything but sorry, "Thanks for calling, though."

Before Sting could say another word Serge hung up and slipped the cell phone into his pocket.

At that moment Dixie came rounding the corner and walking back to him.

"Were you able to calm Tamara down?" she questioned, still a bit shaken up over all that had happened.

"Oh yeah, she's fine." Serge assured her, handing her back her phone, "Just a little freaked out. But you know how teenagers are. Drama, drama."

Dixie began to smile and she nodded, "Oh I know. I'm just glad you were able to calm her."

Serge rose to his feet, swaying ever so slightly from the effort. Dixie hurried to his side and slipped her arm around him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Serge told her, "Just ready to get out of here."

"Of course." Dixie replied and began to help him through the building.

As the pair made their way to the back entrance they passed Madison, who was standing a few feet away and looking at Serge in worry.

Though Dixie didn't see her Serge did and the pair locked eyes for a moment. He gave the Knockout a slight nod, one that Madison promptly returned. She turned on her heels and walked back to the dressing rooms, passing Christy as she did so.

The ring announcer watched her before turning to stare at Serge's retreating back.

Her eyes began to narrow as the wheels in her mind began to turn.


	5. Part Five: Lockdown

Part Five: Lockdown

Lockdown had arrived. The night when, hopefully, Bobby Roode would finally start to get what was coming to him.

Dixie and Serge arrived at the building a few hours before the show was to start. As they entered they were greeted by Christy.

The two women exchanged a warm hug and began to catch up.

Since the incident with Bobby it had been decided that it would be best if Dixie made herself scarce around the Impact Zone. Just for a little while.

Dixie had hated to do it, but realized it was the right thing to do.

Serge had tried to get her to skip tonight but there was no way she was going to miss seeing Roode get his butt kicked. Wild horses couldn't have been able to keep her away.

Dixie and Christy soon bid each other goodbye and Dixie and Serge continued on to the offices where they met with the backstage crew to finalize the schedule for tonight's PPV. Everything looked ready to go. It was almost showtime.

Showtime. Dixie found herself smiling at the word, instantly thinking of Sting. She wished he were there tonight. She knew he would have loved to see Roode lose as much as she was going to.

Nobody had seen or heard from him for weeks. Dixie knew she should have reached out to him, but with the way their last conversation had gone she thought it best to give him space.

Though she did admit to herself that she was just a little bit hurt he hadn't tried to contact her. It was silly, she knew, but still it did sting a bit.

She began to smile softly as she realized the pun.

Serge caught her smile and grinned, "What? What are you thinking about?"

She blinked, coming out of her thoughts, "Oh, nothing. Just thinking, is all."

.

.

.

.

.

Lockdown was going off without a hitch. Dixie and Serge had taken up residence in one of the offices, watching it on the big screen TV. They had cheered when Garett Bischoff had pinned his father and booed when Crimson had defeated Matt Morgan. So far the night had been one of emotional ups and downs.

And soon it was time for the main event: Roode vs. Storm.

Dixie had insisted on being ringside for it. Though Serge had tried to discourage her she wouldn't take no for an answer. She needed to be there.

They sat in the front row and watched the fight, which was turning into a full out war. For almost thirty minutes it was a precarious back and forth between Roode and Storm. It looked as though either man could win it at any moment.

Soon it got to the point where Storm had Roode dazed. By the time he set up for the Last Call Super Kick the crowd was on it's feet, cheering wildly. And Dixie was cheering loudest of all.

Bobby wobbled and turned around and that was when James nailed him with the kick. Bobby hit the canvas and James was on him instantly for the pin.

"One! Two! Three!" Dixie and the crowd yelled with the ref's count.

The ref called for the bell and James jumped it his feet. He had won it!

The arena began to erupt with cheers and ovations.

As the ref handed James the belt he climbed onto a ring post and raised it high in the air, celebrating with the crowd.

While he did so Bobby staggered to his feet. He looked around in confusion, his eyes finally falling on Storm. Something in him clicked and he realized just what had happened. Rage began to overcome him and he began to make his way towards James, who had since climbed down from the ropes, but still had his back turned and was unaware.

Dixie noticed Bobby and she began to scream at Storm, "James, behind you! Look out!"

Bobby was almost on him when the lights suddenly went out.

Dixie's heart began to beat wildly in her chest. He was there. She was sure of it.

The crowd seemed to sense it, too, because they began to scream and call out for Sting.

As unexpectedly as the lights went out they came back on. James was no longer in the cage and Bobby was standing there in the middle, all alone.

He began to turn around in confusion. And, if Dixie wasn't mistaken, he also appeared to be a little nervous. Maybe even afraid.

Without warning someone came shooting down from the rafters into the middle of the ring.

The crowd went nuts as they realized it was Sting.

Dixie's had flew to her heart, her eyes wide. He was there. He was actually there.

The figure stood in the center of the ring and watched Roode, unmoving. Roode turned, finally taking notice. As soon as he realized who was behind him he actually fell back onto his butt in alarm. Instantly he raised his hands up and began to speak. Dixie couldn't really hear what he was saying because of the crowd's cheers, but she imagined he was begging for his life.

The figure continued to stare at Bobby, not making a more towards him. Bobby's eyes began to narrow and he slowly rose to his feet. Feeling brave he took a step forward. The figure remained still.

Bobby began to grow livid as he seemed to realize something. He reached forward and angrily ripped off the figure's mask.

It was just a mannequin made up to look like Sting.

Dixie felt her heart start to sink as she took in the fact that he wasn't there. This was all just a part of Sting's infamous mind games.

Bobby started to relax when Sting's laughter rang out over the area. At the sounds of his voice the crowd started cheering wildly again. Roode once again became nervous and he took a few worrisome steps back.

Dixie's eyes flew to the rafters as she tried in vain to spot him. But the lights were so bright above that it was hard for her to see much of anything.

"Bobby." Sting's voice called out from somewhere in the stadium, "Bobby, why so nervous?"

Roode actually began to tremble in fear. He hurried over to the cage door and yanked it open, practically falling out of the ring in the process. He staggered away from the cage, his eyes darting around wildly in terror.

Dixie also searched the arena, hoping to catch sight of Sting. But it was impossible. If he were there she couldn't find him.

"Soon, Bobby." Sting's voice assured him, his tone holding something dark in it, "Soon."

.

.

.

.

.

The crew finished wrapping the event up. Everything was almost packed and put back into the waiting trucks. Lockdown was officially over.

Dixie and Serge stood backstage, waiting for James to shower and get changed. They were going out with him and his friends and family to celebrate his win.

"Come on," Serge told her, beginning to make his way to the back door, "Let's go."

"I'll be along in a minute." Dixie assured him, "I just want to make sure nothing was left behind."

Serge shrugged and headed out.

Dixie began to make her way back towards the arena. As she did she passed a few crewmembers.

"Hi, guys." she greeted them, "Listen, you guys haven't seen Sting tonight, have you?"

They shook their heads and told her no.

"Pretty cool surprise he pulled on Roode, huh?" one of the laughed.

Dixie smiled, "Yes. Yes, it was."

She thanked them for a job well done and continued on to the front. She slipped into the silent arena and looked around. It was almost completely dark, save for one of two spotlights that were to be the last to be turned off. The still, shadowy area gave off an almost sinister appearance and Dixie found herself feeling just a little nervous.

Her eyes traveled to the rafters, narrowing slightly as she tried to look up into the darkness and spot. . .something. Anything.

Anyone.

"Sting?" she found herself calling up into the shadows, "Sting, are you there?"

She was answered with only silence.

Dixie shook her head and even laughed a little, feeling foolish for believing he might still be there. Still be there? Most likely he wasn't at the event at all. For all she knew someone in the crew had helped him set up his little stunt.

Still, it would have been nice to see him.

She sighed and turned, walking back out of the arena. But she couldn't help the tiny twinge of disappointment that welled up in her heart.

.

.

.

.

.

Sting entered his hotel room later that night. The red blood cells were still pumping through his veins. He was still high off of the energy from that night.

He slung off his jacket but didn't sit down. Too keyed up to stay still he began to pace the room.

He was excited and happy for James' win. He had never marked out so hard in his life as he had watching Storm Last Call Super Kick Roode and pin him.

And speaking of Roode. . .

He began to grin, the expression almost sinister. He couldn't have asked for a better reaction from that piece of garbage. And it was just the beginning. There was more to come as far as Bobby Roode was concerned.

Sting wandered over to the window, looking out over the darkened parking lot. His smile slowly left him as his thoughts traveled to Dixie.

He had seen her sitting front and center during the main event. He had found himself watching her more than match, if he was going to be honest. He couldn't stop himself from watching her, taking in her reactions. She had been so excited, so lively, cheering Storm on.

Sting felt as though he could have thrived off of her energy alone.

A hint of a smile came to his lips. She was an amazing person. Strong, resourceful, brave.

A little naïve when it came to people, he shrugged a little. But they'd said the same thing about him for years.

He wished he could have sought her out that night. He didn't like how their last conversation had ended and he wanted to apologize to her for it.

He began to frown. He was actually surprised she had never called him back. Surprised and more than a little disappointed.

He sighed, figuring that she just needed space. Plus she had a lot to deal with. Serge, the kids, the company, Roode.

Speaking of Roode. . .

Sting left the confines of the window and began to pace the room once more. He needed to focus all of his time and energy on Roode. He'll sit down and make everything right with Dixie later on. For now, he needed to concentrate only on Roode.

Because he was going to get his revenge, Sting decided, a dark light coming to his eyes.

Get his revenge not only for what Roode did to him, but for what he had done to Dixie.


	6. Part Six: Family Affairs

Dixie sat hunched over her desk, a stack of paperwork in her hands. She scanned through the lines very carefully before jotting down some notes off to the side.

At that moment her door swung open, Davy barreling into the office. Tamara came following after, hanging up her ever present cell phone.

"Come on, Mom." she sighed, impatient, "Let's get going."

"Ugh, why are you in such a hurry?" Davy groaned as he flopped into one of the chairs before Dixie's desk, "We're just going shopping. Bor-ring!"

"Give me a few more minutes, guys." Dixie murmured as she looked over the last of the paperwork, "I just have this last bit to go over and then we can go."

Tamara rolled her eyes and walked out of the office, calling one of her friends on her cell.

Davy hopped up and began to look at the various photos adorned on the wall of Dixie's office.

"Mom, what's Tamara's problem?" he asked absently as he studied the pictures.

Dixie looked up and gave his back a wiry smile, "She's just being a teenager. You'll understand when you get to be her age."

Davy turned back to her and snorted, "I won't act like a dork when I get to be her age."

Dixie grinned at him, fighting not to laugh, "I hope not."

She returned to her paperwork, signing it and slipping it back into it's rightful folder.

"What are you doing?" Davy asked as he approached the desk, "Are you getting a new wrestler for your company?"

Dixie shook her head, "Afraid not, pal. This is just last minute details for the party TNA Enterprises is having next week."

"Oh." Davy nodded, instantly bored by the talk of a party, "Are you done?"

"Yep, all set." Dixie rose from her chair and grabbed her purse, "Let's go."

Davy trailed after her, sighing, "Great. A whole day of watching you and Tamara try on clothes."

Dixie ruffled his hair and he ducked away, groaning, "Mooooom."

Dixie laughed and the pair headed down the hall. They rounded a corner and spotted Tamara talking to Serge up ahead.

As they drew to a stop, Dixie asked Serge, "Do you want to come along?"

"Oh, I'd like to, Dix." Serge sighed, resigned, "But I can't. I'm working on new theme music for Madison. Plus I need to meet with the music department on another version of James' video."

Dixie frowned at the sound of Madison's name but said nothing about it.

"Daddy, please come with us." Tamara begged, "Come on, it'll be fun. Like a family outing or something."

"Sorry, princess, but I just can't get away." Serge cupped her cheek and offered her a smile, "How about a rain check, huh?"  
>Tamara's face fell. She pulled away from her father and turned on her heels, marching off.<p>

Davy ran after her, calling, "Hey, Tam, wait up!"

"Why does Madison need new theme music?" Dixie questioned her husband, "And why does it have to be done right now?

"The kids hardly see you anymore, Serge." she tried to get him to see reason, "I thought this could be a good chance for us to spend some quality time with Tamara and Davy."

"Don't start, okay, Dixie." Serge instantly went on the defensive, sighing angrily, "Besides you're just as bad about not spending time with the kids."

"Which is why I'm trying to make up for it." Dixie argued, his words stinging her, "And I thought maybe you'd want to, as well."

"I can't!" Serge snapped, "I can't just drop everything to go watch you and Tamara spend money. I have work to do."

And with that he went back into his office, slamming the door behind him.

Dixie started at the sound. She glared at the closed door, contemplating charging in there and giving him a piece of her mind.

But then she remembered that the children were waiting. Exhaling slowly, she turned and stalked off down the hall.

She met up with them in the lobby, noting Tamara sullenly looking out the window and Davy sitting in a nearby chair, looking up at the ceiling with a frown.

Dixie instantly smiled, putting on a joyful front in a bid to try and cheer her children up.

"Okay, let's go!" she called out with feint cheerfulness, "Come on, those clothes aren't

going to buy themselves!"

Tamara gave her a look, unimpressed. But Dixie wouldn't let her deter her. She threw her arm around her daughter and gave her a little shake. It earned her a giggle from Tamara and Dixie started to feel a little better.

"Great." Davy sighed as he surged to his feet and trailed after them, "Yay. Shopping."

Dixie glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled wickedly, "First three scoops of ice cream are on me."

Davy began to grin, the idea of food instantly lifting his spirits, "Great!"

.

.

.

.

.

Serge stepped up to his window, his eyes going to the parking lot. He began to frown as he watched Dixie and the kids climb into her BMW and pull out of the lot.

A figure slinked up to him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her chin on his shoulder.

"I've really missed you." Madison purred into his ear, "I hate not being able to see you whenever I want."

Serge continued to look out the window, seemingly lost in his thoughts. He hadn't heard a word she had said.

Madison's eyes narrowed; she hated being ignored. She promptly pulled away from him and turned to collect her things.

"You can go run along and play happy family man." she muttered as she snatched up her jacket and purse and stomped over to the door, "I've got better things to do with my time."

Serge blinked, coming out of his thoughts. As he began to register what she was saying he quickly turned around and went over to her, taking her arm as she took hold of the door knob.

"Madi, honey," he turned her around, pulling her close to him, "I want to spend time with you. Really I do."

Madison fixed him with a pout, "Are you still planning on leaving Dixie?"

Serge hedged, his mind racing as he tried to choose his words carefully.

"Of course I am." he finally assured her, giving her a charming smile, "It's just that there are a lot of things to work out. I need to plan this out very carefully."

He tried to go in for a kiss but Madison pulled away, sulking.

"What's to plan out?" she whined and Serge had to keep from cringing at the sound.

"I signed a prenup." Serge explained to her, "And if it were ever revealed that I cheated on Dixie during our marriage I wouldn't get a thing."

Madison thought it over before she began to smirk, "So it's all about money then."

Serge looked over her shoulder, back to the window. Something thoughtful flashed in his eyes.

He blinked and turned back to her. He smiled and pulled her close, murmuring, "Of course. Now don't you think we should get back to your theme music."

Madison issued a giggle as she wrapped her arms around him and they began to kiss.

.

.

.

.

.

"I need to get just the right dress for your party, Mom." Tamara murmured as she led the way into the clothing store.

She hurried over to a rack of dressed and grabbed one, holding it up to herself.

"This is perfect!" she looked up at her mother with a bright grin.

Dixie looked at it with wide eyes. It was black, low cut, too short and definitely inappropriate for a sixteen-year-old.

"Guess again." Dixie told her with a good-natured laugh.

Tamara flung the dress back onto the rack with a pout.

"Maybe I should just put my hair up in pigtails and wear that pink and white party dress you got me when I was six." she huffed, hands on hips.

"Great idea." Dixie grinned.

"Ugh." Tamara pulled out her cell phone and marched off.

"Hey, Mom," Davy suddenly darted past her, "I'm going to the electronics store next door to look at new video games."

"Okay," Dixie called after him, "But we meet back here in thirty minutes."

"Okay!" Davy yelled, already barreling out of the store.

Dixie sighed and started her search. She wanted to find just the right dress for the party. It was really a first for the company and she wanted everything to go perfectly. And that included finding the right dress for the event.

After almost thirty minutes she had just about given up hope when she turned and spotted it.

There, ten feet away, was the ideal dress. It was beautiful, golden and Grecian cut. Absolutely perfect.

She promptly snatched it up and hurried to the nearest dressing room to try it on.

After slipping it on she turned to look at herself in the mirror and she began to beam. It fit just right. As though it were made for her. It didn't look like it even needed altered. That settled it, she was definitely getting it for the event.

Dixie had just finished changing and exited the dressing room, her dream dress in hand, when her cell phone began to ring.

She did some juggling and eventually pulled it out, answering almost breathlessly, "Hello?'

"Dixie?" Hulk's voice called out, "Hey, it's Hulk."

"Hi," Dixie greeted him as she began to walk to the counter, "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is great," Hulk told her, "As long as everything goes according to plan."

"I'm not following you, Hulk." Dixie laid the dress on the counter and gave the clerk her credit card, "What are you talking about?"

"I got word that John Morrison is doing a charity show tonight there in Tennessee." Hulk told her, "I was able to get a dinner meeting with him for after the show. Dixie, if we can sign him-"

"Oh, that would be great." Dixie agreed, following his train of thought, "He would be perfect for Impact."

"That's what I figured," Hulk told her, "So I was thinking you and I could have dinner with him tonight and give him the hard sell."

"Of course," Dixie replied earnestly, "Where and when?"

"The Capitol Grille." Hogan informed her, "About nine."

"Sounds perfect." Dixie collected her credit card and dress box, "I'll see you then."

She hung up her cell, thanked the clerk and headed off in search of the kids.

But as fate would have it, they found her. Dixie noted that Tamara was still pouting, but only just a little.

"So where are we going for dinner tonight?" Davy wanted to know, reminding her, "And don't forget you said the first three scoops of ice cream were on you."

Dixie flinched, remembering.

Tamara caught it, realizing something was up.

"What?" she sighed, as though she already knew what the answer would be.

"I am so sorry, you guys." Dixie apologized, feeling terrible, "But I'm not going to be able to have dinner with you tonight."

"Figures." Tamara sighed as Davy frowned, "Why not?"

"I was just on the phone with Hulk and he told me John Morrison is in town for one night," Dixie explained to them, "He wants the three of us to have dinner tonight and, hopefully, talk Mr. Morrison into signing with Impact."

"Awesome." Davy nodded, "I hope he signs with your company, Mom."

Tamara just rolled her eyes, "Great. Thanks for the fun family outing."

"Tamara-" Dixie started to speak but her daughter cut her off.

"No, okay." Tamara snapped, "I don't want to hear it. God, you're just as bad as Dad. Actually, you're worse. You talk about wanting to spend time with us but you always end up dropping us for some stupid business meeting."

She began to storm out of the store, calling over her shoulder, "Next time I'll just make an appointment with your secretary."

Dixie turned away and sighed, feeling like the worst mother in the world. Tamara wasn't too far off with her accusation. It might not have been like that all the time, but she did, unfortunately, remember a few times when she'd had to cancel plans because of work.

At that moment she felt a hand take hers. She looked over and saw Davy looking up at her with a sad smile.

"Thanks, pal." she told him, giving his hand a swing, "I needed that. And I'm sorry about dinner."

"I understand." Davy shrugged, "I really do hope you can get John Morrison to sign with your company, Mom."

Dixie put her arm around her son and together they walked towards the front entrance.

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite son?" she asked him.

"Mooooom."

.

.

.

.

.

Dixie sat with Hulk and John Morrison later that night in the elegant dining room of the Capitol Grille. Though her thoughts kept going back to Tamara and Davy she tried to push them away and concentrate on the business at hand.

"And our X-Division is one of Impact's most popular groups." Hulk was saying, "Those matches always get some of the highest ratings on our shows."

"And it's where we believe you would be most at home." Dixie added, "Your wrestling style is a perfect match for the X-Division. We believe that it's a place where you could succeed. Not only succeed, but even possibly be a champion."

Morrison nodded, taking in their words.

"I have to admit," he told them, "You've given me a lot to think about. I promise I'll talk it over with my manager and have him give you a call."

"Thank you, my brother." Hulk said and shook the younger man's hand.

John shook Dixie's hand, as well, and left.

Dixie followed after him for a moment before she turned back to Hulk and smiled, giving him the thumbs up.

"Thank you." she told him, sincere, "He is a wonderful find. Thank you."

Hulk shrugged, "I didn't do anything."

"You found Impact's possible next big star." Dixie told him, "Not to mention you did a great job at selling him on the company."

"No problem." Hogan replied, "I think John will be a great asset."

He grew serious, looking down at his clasped hands for a moment before turning back to her, "And I know I'm sounding like a broken record here, but I need to thank you again. Thanks for giving me another chance."

Dixie smiled and gave his massive arm a pat, "Well if you keep making sharp moves like this, it'll be me thanking you."

Hulk smiled slightly at that before beginning to frown.

He shook his head, "This is how it should have been from the beginning. I should have never listened to Bischoff."

"Eric can be very persuasive when he wants to be." Dixie reminded him.

"Yeah," Hulk sighed, "But I'm a grown man with a mind of my own. I should have listened to my conscious and my heart."

Dixie waved it way, "That's water under the bridge now. The important thing is that you're not that man anymore. And," she added with a smile, "It looks like we have an amazing new wrestler to add to the roster."

Hulk picked up his glass and grinned, "I'll drink to that."

Dixie clinked glasses with him and finished her water. She then picked up her purse and rose from the table. Hulk quickly stood with her.

"Are you leaving?" he asked.

Dixie nodded, grinning, "Yeah. If I hurry I can just make desert with my kids."

Hogan grinned, "Well if I'm going to be cut out on, I guess they're a good enough reason as any."

Dixie chuckled and made her way towards the entrance, calling over her shoulder, "Goodnight, Hulk."

"Night, Dixie."

.

.

.

.

.

Sting sat up on his weight bench and grabbed a towel, wiping his face. He let out a groan as he rose to his feet, retrieving his water bottle on the way.

Slinging the towel across his neck, he walked out of the gym and made his way down the hall to his bathroom.

As he walked his eyes went to a window, taking note of the bright, Florida sunshine that greeted him.

He had decided to go back to his Florida house for away. Just incase he wanted to pop into the Impact Zone and surprise Roode at a moment's notice. A dark smirk found it's way to his lips as he entertained that thought. Oh the things he had planned for that piece of garbage.

Sting was just about to enter his bathroom when he heard his cell phone ring from his bedroom.

Groaning over the delay of his shower, he hurried into the bedroom and picked it up.

"Hulk." he greeted the caller, "Man, you're calling bright and early. What's going on?"

"Sting," Hogan's voice sounded somber and Sting instantly found himself on alert, "I called as soon as I could. It's about Dixie. She was in a car accident last night, brother."


	7. Part Seven: A Night to Remember

Sting surged into the Tennessee hospital later that night, apprehension coiled deep in his gut like a snake. It grew tighter and tighter, as though it was going to strike out at any moment.

He had driven ten hours to get there. Though Hulk had told him that the accident hadn't been too serious, Sting refused to believe it until he saw with his own two eyes that Dixie was all right.

As he made his way down the main corridor of the hospital he spotted Davy up ahead. The little boy was at a snack machine, feeding quarters into it.

Davy pushed a button and pulled out a bag of chips. He started to make his way back into his mother's hospital room when he noticed Sting approach.

A large smile came to the boy's face and he quickly rushed over to his icon.

"Sting!" he greeted the man warmly, "What are you doing here? Did you hear about Mom's accident?"

"Hey, buddy." Sting ruffled his hair good-naturedly, "Yeah, I came as soon as I heard. How's she doing?"

"The doctor said she was gonna be okay." Davy informed him as he ripped open the bag, "She just has a bump on her head. They're gonna let her out of the hospital tonight."

Sting felt the coil release and tension begin to drain from his body. Thank God she was going to be all right.

"Davy?"

At the sound of the boy's name the pair turned to see Serge walking towards them. He looked back and forth between the two, his face unreadable.

"Why don't you go on ahead." Serge told his son, "I want to talk to Sting for a minute."

"Okay," Davy grinned up at his father before turning back to Sting, "See you later, Sting."

"Yeah see you, buddy." Sting waved and watched as the boy took off down the hall before disappearing into a nearby room.

He turned back to face Serge and the two men shook hands.

"You didn't have to come all this way." Serge told him as he released his hold, "Somebody would have called you, eventually, and let you know that Dixie was all right."

"Hulk did tell me she was okay." Sting admitted, "But I needed to come see it for myself."

"Thanks, Sting," Serge murmured, his voice cool, "But it really wasn't necessary for you to come all this way. She's quite all right and in good hands with the doctor."

"And her family," he added pointedly before grinning, "Besides don't you have Bobby Roode to deal with right now?'

Sting gave him a grin of his own, but the expression held no warmth. Tension tinted his voice as he murmured, "Some things are more important.

"But don't worry," he finished quietly, "I haven't forgotten about Roode."

"Well Dixie is resting right now," Serge informed him, "But I'll be happy to tell her that you stopped by."

Sting didn't buy that for a second but he conceded. Though he wanted to see her he took mild comfort in the knowledge that she really was all right.

"All right, Serge." Sting gave him a nod, "I'll see you later."

He noticed the other man frown at that but he let it go. He turned and began to make his way out of the hospital.

As he stepped back outside and began to walk towards the parking lot he noticed a figure sitting on a stone bench under a willow tree. They let out a sniffle and Sting found himself drawling to a stop as he realized it was Tamara.

He watched her lean back against the tree and wipe her eyes, sniffling again. It was obvious that she had been crying.

Sympathy welled up inside him and Sting wandered over to her.

"Hey, kid." he greeted her gently as he approached, "How are you doing?"

Tamara's head shot up, the teenager surprised to see him. She quickly looked away and wiped at her eyes, demanding, "What are you doing here?"

Sting flopped onto the bench beside her, "I heard about your mom and I wanted to see if she was all right."

"Jeez, are you going for Employee of the Year or what?" Tamara scoffed but still didn't meet his gaze.

"Yeah." Sting grinned at her, bumping her arm lightly, "How'd you guess?"

Tamara finally looked over at him and he could still see the tear tracks on her cheeks. At that moment she didn't look like an unruly teenager. Just a scared little girl in need of comfort.

He felt a wave of fatherly concern come over him and he reached out, wiping away her tears. That only seemed to get her going again and Tamara leaned her head on his shoulder, the girl beginning to cry again.

Sting slipped an arm around her shoulders and held her while she cried.

"Hey," he said gently, "Why the tears? Huh? Your dad said Dixie was going to be just fine."

Tamara pulled back and sniffled, wiping her eyes as she nodded, "She is."

"Then why the tears?" Sting asked her with a smile.

Tamara pulled back and looked up at the night sky. Her eyes were thoughtful and sad.

"She wouldn't have had her accident if she wasn't rushing home to spend time with me and Davy." she admitted softly, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't given my mom such a hard time she would have never thought she had to hurry home."

She sighed, "I always give my mom a hard time. About everything. I don't know why I do it, I just do. Sometimes it's like I can't help it."

She shook her head, grunting, "But she just bothers me some times! It's like she can't see that I'm my own person. She always wants me to do things her way and sometimes I just don't want to do it."

Sting looked down at her and smiled, understanding. He'd had to deal with his own sons' teenage angst and was dreading it coming with his daughter.

"Your mom knows you love her." he told her, "And, yeah, you're not always going to see eye-to-eye. That's natural between a parent and child-"

"Teenager." he quickly corrected himself, grinning slightly before going on, "Parents want the best for their kids. And sometimes they're going to butt heads because the chil-teenager thinks they know what's best for themselves. They end up doing their own thing.

"That's just how kids learn to find their own way." Sting bumped her arm again, "Just remember if you think your mom is giving you a hard time, it's because she cares about you. And only wants the best for you."

Tamara let his words sink in, milling them over. She eventually turned to him and smiled for the first time, "Thanks for being here, Sting."

"No problem." Sting shrugged at her, "And, hey, there's gonna be a time when I'm gonna need to come to you to give me advice about my daughter."

He pretended to cringe, "She's gonna be a teenager soon, herself."

Tamara gigged at him and joked, "Ooh, scary."

"I know." Sting shivered before giving her a grin.

Tamara leaned back and nodded, "Okay, here are a few things."

Sting leaned forward, "I'm all ears. Lay it on me."

Tamara laughed, "Okay, number one. _Do not_ embarrass her in front of her friends. They'll love it because they'll think you're cute and they'll all have crushes on you-"

"You think I'm cute?" Sting teased, pointing to himself, "_Moi_?"

Tamara stuck her tongue out at him, "I didn't say me. I said her friends."

"Okay." Sting nodded, but couldn't stop grinning.

"Anyway, they'll love it," Tamara continued, "But she'll hate it. Believe me. So don't embarrass her. In fact, just pretend like you don't even know her."

"Pretend like I don't even know her." Sting repeated, "Got it. What else?"

"Okay, well she's going to go through some things," Tamara went on, "Fights with friends, breaking up with boyfriends-"

She saw Sting flinch at the word 'boyfriend' and she couldn't help but smile, "And it's nothing, really. Little stuff. But to her it'll be the worst thing in the world to happen. We teenagers always think whatever is happening right now is the worst or best thing that we'll ever have to go through. Ever.

"So just, ya know, don't make light of it. At least not too much." Tamara told him, "Cause it's going to be important to her."

Sting milled that over, thoughtful, "Good advice."

Tamara shrugged, "What can I say? I'm very wise."

"That you are." Sting agreed and the pair shared a smile.

Tamara grew serious. She glanced down at her hands and bit her lip, contemplating something.

She finally turned back to him and said, almost hesitantly, "Thanks for talking to me."

"Well thank you for the advice." Sting patted her shoulder and rose to his feet, "And don't worry, okay? You're mom is gonna be just fine."

"Did you get to see her?" Tamara asked him.

Sting frowned, shaking his head, "She's resting. But your dad is going to tell her I stopped by."

"Oh. Well you can see her at the party."

"I'm not sure she'll be up for a party after her accident."

Tamara gave him a look, "She's been planning this thing for, like, a month. Believe me, my mom would be there even if she was in traction."

Sting laughed at that. He had to admit she did have a point.

"Okay." he promised her, "I'll see you, and her, there."

.

.

.

.

.

The week flew by and soon it was the evening of the party. The Florida country club, which had been commissioned to hold the event, was beautifully decorated with flowers and lights. All of TNA Enterprises were there and, surprisingly enough, the wrestlers were on their best behavior.

Dixie shook hands with a few of the TNA execs before turning and making her way through the room. As she walked she began to frown, spotting Eric Bischoff and Ric Flair standing a few feet away. The pair were most likely taking full advantage of the open bar.  
>The moment Dixie had seen Eric she had wanted to kick the former employee out but, unfortunately, he had come as Ric's guest so that meant he could stay.<p>

Her frown turned into a slight scowl as she spied Madison sashay around the room, flirting with various men.

A waiter walked by with a tray of champagne glasses. Dixie took one and stepped into the middle of the room.

"Excuse me." she called out over the din, "Excuse me, may I have your attention."

The room began to quiet down as the partygoers turned their attention to their boss.

Dixie raised her glass and smiled out over the gathering, "I want to raise my glass in a toast. Here is to TNA.

"When I took control of this company nine years ago I was met with a lot of opposition. There were many people who told me that a woman had no business running a wrestling organization. They asked, 'do you even know the difference between a headlock and wristlock?'"

That was met with laughter from the room.

"But they were wrong," Dixie grinned and winked, adding, "It's a Calf Kick and a Dragon Whip that I get mixed up."

The room filled with laughter and a few chuckles once more.

"They said it wouldn't be an easy road. And they were right." Dixie grew serious, "This road has had a lot of speed bumps along the way. A lot of twists and turns.

"But, if anything, those speed bumps and twists and turns have made me stronger. Because of them I've learned to grow. And I've learned what was needed to help make this company grow. And each year TNA gets better and we raise the bar just a little bit higher."

"TNA!" the room chorused, "TNA! TNA!"

"Here is to the amazing and talented men and women who make up the Impact roster." Dixie went on, her words heartfelt, "A few years ago I asked you to give me your full support and you did. You stood by me and supported me even when times looked their darkest."

She noticed Eric Bischoff and Ric Flair standing a few feet away, chuckling. But she paid them no mind. Their time was done, or soon would be. There was nothing to fear from them anymore.

"And to you men and women I can only say this," she went on, raising her glass to the wrestlers, "I find myself learning something new from you each and every day. You have shown me what true courage, true strength, really is. You have helped me to become a fighter."

She found James Storm in the crowd and her smile grew, "And, finally, to our new World Champion, James Storm. Who is the epitome of what a champion should be. And who's new video has gone on to be number one on CMT as of today."

James began to grin and he raised his bottle of beer as the room chorused, "To Storm!"

The party went back into full swing and Dixie began to make her way through the crowd. She came up on her husband, who was talking with a few others from TNA's music department.

"Hi," she slipped her hand onto his shoulder and greeted him with a smile.

Serge glanced over his shoulder at her and nodded, "Hey, Dix."

He turned his attention back to the group and continued with his story, "So then I said to Marty. . ."

Dixie removed her hand and casually walked away, acting as though his brush off hadn't been a brush off and that it hadn't hurt.

But it had.

She ended up wandering out onto the wraparound porch. As she stepped over to the railing she placed her hands onto the rail and looked out over the beautiful scenery.

The night was clear and adorned with about a million stars. She couldn't remember seeing anything so serene. A few feet away stood a beautiful lake. She could see the lights from the club reflecting off of it, shimmering as the water gently lapped.

Dixie watched as two swans suddenly went sailing through the water. And though the stunning sight should have brought a smile to her lips it didn't. She glanced down at the railing and sighed. Even at a party surrounded by countless friends, and even her family, she couldn't have felt more alone.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

At the familiar voice Dixie quickly looked up and turned around. Instantly a big smile brightened her features as a wave of joy came over her. She watched on, thrilled, as Sting made his way across the porch and over to her.

She couldn't believe how happy she was to see him. If felt like years, instead of just a few weeks, had passed since they had said goodbye at the Impact Zone.

She also couldn't help the unknown feeling that came over her as she took in the sight of Sting in his dark suit and ever present shades. She had to admit, he did look very handsome.

Sting made his way across the porch, his eyes never leaving her. He couldn't get over how pretty she looked in her gold dress. Actually beautiful was a more accurate term.

He blinked behind his shades, astounded by the realization that he was attracted to her. Very attracted, if he was going to be honest with himself.

_So what? _he thought to himself, _So you're attracted to her. You always thought she was pretty, that's nothing new. And there's nothing wrong with being attracted to a beautiful woman. It doesn't mean anything._

As he drew closer he was able to spot the bump on her forehead peaking out from under her bangs.

Dixie met him halfway, offering him a big hug. Sting wrapped his arms around her and the pair held each other for a long while, just enjoying being together again.

"I am so happy to see you." Dixie murmured in his ear, causing Sting to grin.

He would have liked to hold her for a little while longer but he reluctantly pulled back, grinning down at her.

"It's good to see you, too, Dixie." he glanced up at the bump and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." she assured him, "Luckily it wasn't too serious."

Sting offered her his arm. Dixie took it and the pair made their way back over to the railing. When they reached it they leaned against the banister and turned to one another.

"So how did it happen?" Sting asked, nodding towards the bruise.

Dixie's hand absently went to the bump and she laughed with embarrassment.

"It's my own fault." she explained, "I was driving too fast and my car skid on a wet patch. I lost control and ended up in ditch, bumping my head on the steering wheel."

She slapped his arm playfully and grinned, "Good thing I'm so hardheaded, huh?"

Sting smiled, but inward he felt so grateful that she was all right.

They lapsed into silence, just glancing at one another. They both realized that after so much time apart they didn't quite know what to say to each other.

"Sting-" Dixie began.

"Dixie-" Sting started to say.

Suddenly they began to grin. Then their grinning turned to laughter over the awkward scene.

"Go ahead." Sting motioned for her to continue.

Dixie grew serious, taking his hand. Sting glanced down at their joined hands and he gave hers a squeeze. He had to admit that he liked the feeling of her hand in his.

"I owe you an apology." Dixie said, causing Sting to quickly glance up at her, "I'm really sorry about how our last phone conversation went. I know you were only trying to look out for my best interests.

"Like always." she added with a soft smile.

"No. I'm the one who should be apologizing." Sting shook his head, "I should have taken your feelings into account. I know why you felt like you had to go. You had to show everyone that you weren't going to buckle under pressure."

"Yes, but you were only trying to protect me." Dixie sighed, instantly feeling guilty, "Something you've had to do too much of, I know."

She glanced away, her eyes falling to the water. She watched on as one of the swans, the bigger one, began to nuzzle the other.

Sting gently swung their joined hands, causing her to turn her attention back to him. He was smiling down at her good-naturedly.

"Hey," he reminded her, "That's not a one way street, Dixie. Or are you forgetting that you were the one who protected me from Roode at Victory Road?"

He glanced towards the open doorway of the country club, his mood immediately darkening.

"Is Roode here tonight?" he demanded and Dixie could feel his hand tensing.

"No," she assured him, "Bobby wouldn't dare show his face here tonight."

"Good." Sting murmured, offering a slight smirk, "I'd hate to have to kick the crap out of him and ruin your party."

Dixie leaned in and confided with a wicked smile, "It would be worth it to see him get his butt kicked."

They shared a laugh at that. Their smiles began to fade, though, as they discovered that they were still holding hands. Sting lightly ran his thumb of the top of her hand, enjoying the softness of her skin.

Dixie blinked, feeling an unexpected spark at the touch. She slowly pulled her hand from his grasp, clasping it in her own. Nervousness began to well up inside her and it took her a few moments before she felt comfortable looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't call you and apologize sooner." she stated, trying to get back to their conversation.

She couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice as she added, "I wish you would have called me-"

"I did call you." Sting cut her off, confused.

Dixie arched an eyebrow, "You did? When?"

"I called you the night you premiered Storm's video and Roode attacked Serge." Sting clarified.

Dixie was stunned, "I had no idea."

Sting gave her a look, "Serge didn't tell you?"

"No." Dixie shook her head.

Her eyes narrowed in thought. Why didn't Serge tell her Sting had called her? She couldn't understand why.

"Of course what with everything that went on that night it must have slipped his mind." she replied slowly, trying to make sense of it.

"Yeah." Sting murmured, "Sure it did."

Something clicked in his mind and he questioned, "So did Serge tell you I came to see you at the hospital?"

Warring emotions came over Dixie at that announcement. On one hand she was touched that Sting had come all that way to see her. On the other she was angry that her husband hadn't bothered to tell her that, either.

"No." she muttered, her irritation coming through, "No, he didn't tell me that, either."

Sting snickered but the sound held no warmth. He turned to glare out over the lake and shook his head. That Serge was quite a guy.

He paused when he felt Dixie once again take his hand. At the touch he turned back to see her smiling up at him warmly.

"I wish I would have known." she replied softly, "Thank you for caring. You really are a good friend."

Some unknown something began to churn in Sting's gut at the sound of her calling him a friend. He was confused by it. He _was_ her friend. In fact, he considered her to be a very good friend.

So why did hearing her call him a friend make him want to hit something? Where was Roode when he needed him?

He pushed the feeling away and gave her what he hoped was a friendly smile, "You're been a good friend to me, too, Dixie. I was just returning the favor."

Dixie released his hand and the pair looked out over the club. She felt a chill come over her and she crossed her arms, shivering a little. Sting noticed and instantly unbuttoned his suit jacket. He came up behind her and slipped it onto her shoulders, rubbing his hands over her arms to warm her up.

His hands lingered on her shoulders for a few moments before he grudgingly removed them and returned to her side at the railing.

"Thanks," she joked, patting his arm, "It's good to see that chivalry isn't completely dead."

There was a moment between them, a long look. That strange, unknown something passed between them again. Dixie found she had to look away and she once again cast her eyes to the lake.

Her smile faded as she noticed Tamara and Garett walking along the lake.

Sting noticed her sudden frown and he followed her gaze.

"I wouldn't worry." he reassured her, "Garett is nothing like his dad. He's a good kid."

He looked at her pointedly, adding for emphasis, "A good kid with a beautiful wife who he's crazy about."

Dixie let out a sigh of relief, happy to hear that.

She turned away, leaning back against the railing and crossing her arms, "I worry about Tamara sometimes. She is just so stubborn."

She gave him a look and a smirk, "You don't need to say it, I know where she gets it from."

Sting grinned at that and held up his hands, "Hey, I wasn't even thinking it."

"I bet." Dixie laughed softly before growing serious, "With Davy it's still so easy. He's still my baby."

She glanced up at him, adding, "Just don't let him hear me say that."

They looked into the country club and noticed that 'her baby' currently had Alex Shelly in a headlock. Dixie cringed before she and Sting began to laugh.

She sought her daughter out once more and sighed, "But Tamara. . ."

She shrugged," Maybe she's too much like me. Or Serge. She's Daddy's Little Girl."

Dixie grew thoughtful and even a little bit sad, "I envy their relationship. He can get through to her when I can't. They have an understanding, a bond, that I can't even begin to grasp."

"Your daughter loves you." Sting told her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "But it's natural for you to butt heads right now."

He took hold of her shoulders and turned her around to face him, "And it's just a phase and it will pass."

Dixie looked up at him, hopeful, "Are you sure?"  
>Sting thought it over for a second and shrugged, "Maybe."<p>

He gave her teasing grin then and Dixie pulled away, laughing.

"That's better." Sting replied, serious.

Dixie sighed, thinking how much she missed having him around.

She shook her head, smiling guiltily, "Here we are going on about me. How are you?"

"I'm doing good. The doctors say I'll be cleared to wrestle in a few more weeks. And I've been training hard."

"And what about your stunt at Lockdown?" Dixie gave him a knowing look, "Did they clear you to do that?"

Sting grinned, completely unashamed, "Liked that, didja?"

Dixie chuckled, "More than Bobby, that's for sure."

Sting grew slightly serious, "I'm just getting warmed up."

Dixie wondered what he had up his sleeve but she didn't press. She knew he wouldn't tell her anyway.

"There you are."

The pair turned to see Serge approaching at that moment. Though he was smiling, it seemed a little forced. At the sight of him Dixie felt annoyance well up inside her.

The moment he reached them she demanded, "Why didn't you tell me Sting had called the night you were attacked? Or that he came to see me in the hospital."

Serge glanced briefly at Sting before turning back to his wife and saying nonchalantly, "It must have slipped my mind. I was so worried about you that everything else didn't matter."

Sting smirked at that little jab but kept silent.

"I want to make it up to you." Serge stated as he took Dixie's hand, "How about a dance?"

Dixie had to think about that for a minute. The truth was she really needed to talk to him. And this might have been the only way she could get his attention long enough to do it.

She finally turned back to Sting and questioned, "Are you going to stick around for awhile?"

Sting leaned in and replied mysteriously, "Maybe. You never know when I'll pop up."

Dixie smiled at that and reluctantly allowed Serge to start to take her away. Serge stopped, though. He removed Sting's jacket from Dixie's shoulders and handed it back to the other man with a tight smile. He then took Dixie's arm and led her back into the club.

Sting made his way to the doorway and leaned against it, his hands going to his pockets. He watched with a frown as Serge took Dixie into the center of the room and pulled her close for a dance. He couldn't shake the aggravation he was feeling at the sight of them together.

It must have stemmed from the fact that he didn't like Serge. Yeah, that had to be it.

And yet that didn't explain the almost. . .burning he felt in his gut at the sight of them together.

Dixie danced with Serge, but she definitely wasn't happy with him.

"Why didn't you tell me Sting had called or visited." she asked her husband again.

Serge smiled wily, "I told you, Dix, I must have forgotten."

"You didn't forget to tell me when Christy stopped by the hospital to visit." Dixie reminded him.

Serge's smile faded and he began to almost sneer at her as he ground out, "I don't like the way that guy is always hanging all over you, okay. So, yeah, I purposely forgot to mention that he called and came by."

Dixie's eyes widened, "Serge, Sting has never 'hanged all over me'."

"He's always around." Serge countered.

"We work together." Dixie argued, "And he is my friend."

She looked over her shoulder, her gaze falling on Madison who was standing off to the side and laughing with Gunner and Gail Kim.

"If you want to talk about hanging around," she muttered, "What about Madison Rayne?"

Serge followed her look. By that time Madison had stopped talking to the wrestlers and was now watching them with a frown.

Dixie turned back to her husband, a silent question between them. Serge scoffed and pulled away, raking a hand through his hair.

"There is nothing going on between me and Madison." he mumble, defensive, "We're just working together on her new theme music."

"Well then what about the video-" Dixie started to mention but Serge cut her off.

"Not this again!" he snapped, "Look, I only asked her because I thought it would be great publicity. You know, get the Knockouts' name out there. I'm getting really sick and tired of your accusations."

Dixie didn't buy what he was saying but she felt it wise to pick and choose her battles. Besides this was definitely not the place to get into that particular argument.

Serge once more took her into his arms and they continued to dance. But neither could look at the other and there was an obvious tension between them.

The song eventually ended and Serge released her as though he couldn't stand to touch her anymore. Dixie frowned, crossing her arms.

"I really think we need to talk about what's going on between us." she softly told her husband, "Maybe sometime tomorrow I can set up an appointment with a marriage councilor-"

"Not this again." Serge groaned, "This is a party, Dixie. I don't want to deal with this right now."

And with that he stalked off the dance floor. As he stormed off he passed Davy, who watched after his dad with a frown. He looked over at his mom, unsure of what to do.

Dixie turned to leave the dance floor when she paused, surprised. Sting was there before her, smiling kindly.

He had seen what had happened and had instantly wanted to go to her side.

He raised his arms and began to grin, "Care to dance with your former GM?"

"Yeah." Dixie offered a grateful smile and went into his arms.

Sting pulled her close and the pair began to dance as Matt Nathanson and Sugarland began to sing _Run_.

Dot and Christy, who were off to the side and had seen the whole exchange, looking at one another. Dot gave the other woman a knowing smile.

"Are you all right?" Sting asked Dixie gently.

She looked over his shoulder and shrugged, trying to play it off, "I'm fine. We just had a disagreement. It's no big deal."

She dared a look at him. Because of his shades she couldn't read his eyes but she noticed the slight frown on his lips and knew that he didn't buy it.

She cast her eyes to his chest and sighed, "I don't understand what's happened to us. He's become so distant, so angry, over the last few months. We fight over the stupidest little things. I don't know what do anymore."

"Have you thought about sitting down and talking to someone?" Sting asked her, "You know, couples counseling?"

Dixie nodded, "I've suggested it countless times. And again just now. But every time I bright it up Serge refuses to go. it's like he's already given up on our marriage."

She paused but it was clear that she wanted to say more. Sting remained silent, giving her the opening she needed to continue.

She reluctantly admitted, "Sometimes. . .sometimes I feel like it would be best if we did separate." she quickly looked up at him, "This isn't good for the children. They know how unhappy we are. They feel it, too. They have to."

Dixie bit her lip, hesitant. She didn't know why, but for some reason it felt easier for her to talk to him about what was going on. Maybe she knew it was because she could say anything to him and he wouldn't judge her.

"I haven't been happy for a long time." she confessed sadly, "I thought I could work through our issues but now. . .there are times now when I don't even know if I want to. Sometimes I feel like I'm fighting for something that I'm not entirely sure I want to save."

She bowed her head to his shoulder and whispered, "I'm a terrible person."

Sting took hold of her chin and made her meet his gaze. He shook his head and replied adamantly, "No you're not. You've tried everything you can think of. Maybe you don't have any other recourse.

"Besides, like you said, you need to think about the kids." he went on, and she knew he was talking from his own past experiences, "They know something's up and it's not good for them to be put in the middle of it."

"How did you deal with it?" Dixie hedged, clarifying uncomfortably, "Your divorce, I mean."

"It was hard." Sting told her, "But Sue and I realized that it was better to be apart and happy than together and miserable."

"How are you two now?" Dixie questioned and she felt better when Sting began to smile.

"We're doing okay." he replied with a nod, "We're both happier and the kids are happier. Which is the important thing."

He quickly added, "But my situation was different. Everyone's is. You have to do what's best for you and your kids."

_"Yeah I run, run, run, run right into you.._" the singer sang out.

They continued to dance and Dixie found herself slowly beginning to smile.

Sting began to grin, "What?"

Dixie shook her head, "Nothing. It's just that. . ."

She regarded him with sincerity, "I really missed you."

Sting smiled at that, "I missed you, too, Dixie."

He cleared his throat, quickly adding, "I've missed everyone. The wrestlers, the fans. Everyone."

For some reason Dixie felt a little let down by that. But she couldn't understand why.

"What a nice little party!" a voice called out over the music and partygoers, "Guess my invitation got lost in the mail!"

The music died down and the groups stopped talking as all eyes went to the front of the room. There stood Bobby Roode, dressed in an impeccable suit and with a cocky grin on his lips.

Sting pulled away from Dixie and came to stand before her. He regarded the other man darkly, his body going rigid with tension.

"You're not welcome here!" AJ Styles called out to the former champion.

Bobby continued to grin, "Why not? I am the face of the company, after all. It's only right I be at the company party."

"Used to be the face of the company." someone else spoke up.

Bobby sneered for a second but the expression was fleeting and his cocky smile slowly returned. He noticed Dixie and Sting in the middle of the room and his grin grew as he started to make his way over to them.

Dixie glanced over at Sting, worry welling up inside her over the fear of what he might do to the younger man. She put a hand on his arm in silent warning.

Sting glanced down at it for a second before fixing all of his attention on Bobby. He didn't make a move towards the other man but he looked ready to should the need arise.

Bobby looked back and forth between Sting and Dixie, his grin growing.

"Well look here," he smirked at the pair, "Did I interrupt the little princess dancing with her knight in shining armor? Sorry about that, _Dix_."

Sting's jaw tightened and he moved until he was standing directly between Dixie and Roode.

"Aww, isn't this sweet! Big bad protector to the rescue again." Bobby laughed, "But you didn't do much protecting at Victory Road, didja, _Stinger_? You didn't do much protecting when I had you taped to the ring post."

He turned his attention onto Dixie and added, "Where was your big, bad protector then, huh, Dixie? Where was he when I was dragging you around the ring by your hair?"

Suddenly Davy was by Sting's side. He looked up at Roode angrily and yelled, "Leave my mom alone!"

Dixie instantly grabbed Davy, pulling him close to her side. She put a protective arm around her son and glared up at Bobby Roode.

"You need to leave." she told him, her voice shaking with fear and anger, "Now. You're not welcome here."

"No way, _Dix_." Bobby chuckled darkly, "This is a party to celebrate Impact, right? And whether you like it or not, I'm a part of Impact. So I think I'm going to stick around for a while."

"Why don't you just get out of here?" Davy ordered, "Nobody wants you around, you loser!"

Bobby leaned in close and smirked, "I'm a loser? Kid, the only loser around here is your MILF of a mother-"

Whatever else he was going to say was silenced as Sting suddenly punched him, knocking in to the ground. He stared down at Bobby, breathing hard, ready to fight.

"Yeah!" Davy cheered and started to go to Sting's side. Dixie grabbed him once more and pulled him back to her.

Sting glared down at Roode and muttered darkly, "Nobody wants you here, Roode. Now do yourself a favorite, pick your glass jaw up from off the floor, and get out. Now."

Bobby rose to his feet. With murder in his eyes he started to go for Sting when suddenly RVD, Mr. Anderson and Jeff Hardy took hold of him and began to drag him out of the club.

"This isn't over, Sting!" Roode threatened as he was forced out.

Sting turned to Dixie and Davy, his hands going to both of their shoulders as he checked them out.

"Are you two all right?" he asked in concern.

"Man, that was awesome!" Davy breathed, excited, "The way you leveled Roode! Boom! And he goes down! Awesome!"

"Hush." Dixie told her son before assuring Sting, "We're fine. Thank you."

Serge came to their sides at that moment, concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "What happened?"

Sting looked over his shoulder and noticed Madison slip back into the room. She was straightening her hair and checking her makeup. The action only seemed to fuel his anger and he glared at Serge from behind his shades.

"You missed it, Dad!" Davy was telling his father, "Bobby Roode came in and he started saying some mean things about Mom. And then Sting clocked him and knocked him out! Boom! Roode went down like a sack of potatoes! It was great!"

"Oh he did, huh?" Serge offered Sting a slight smile, "Good thing you were still here."

"Where have you been?" Dixie asked her husband.

"I just went to get some air." Serge told her.

He glanced over at Sting and extended his hand, adding almost grudgingly, "Thank you for helping my wife and son. I appreciate it."

Sting looked down at his hand for a moment. A million different moves and holds went through his head but he ruthlessly checked them and instead shook the other man's hand.

He pulled back and looked over at Dixie, "I should be going. Looks like the fun is over for tonight, anyway."

"Are you sure?" Dixie asked, still concerned.

"Yeah." Sting told her quietly, "I'll give you a call sometime this week. See ya, Davy. Serge."

And with that he turned and left the club.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamara and Garett drew to a stop before the lake. She looked up at him and smiled shyly. She couldn't believe he was there with her. That they were standing there in the moonlight, in front of a beautiful lake. It was like every one of her fantasies come true.

"I'm really glad you beat your dad at Lockdown." she told him earnestly, "I have to admit, I was really scared for you for a while, though. The way those guys kept hitting and kicking you. I was so afraid they had really hurt you."

"Well it wasn't a cakewalk, that's for sure." Garett grinned and rubbed his ribs, "I think I'm still feeling Gunner's kicks."

"But you were so brave." Tamara replied, taking his hand in both of hers, "The way you fought through the pain and pinned your dad. It was amazing."

Garett looked down at their joined hands, a little embarrassed by both her touch and the way she looked up at him adoringly. The truth was he liked her. She was a good kid. But that was all. She was just a kid. More like a little sister than anything. He just needed to figure out a way to tell her that without hurting her feelings.

"Tamara," Garett smiled and gently removed his hand from hers, "That's really sweet of you."

Tamara slinked closer to him, grinning slyly, "I'm more than just sweet, Garett."

Garett backed away, raising a hand to stop her, "And I'm more than a little flattered. I'm also more than a little married."

Tamara drew to a stop, everything in her going still, "What?"

"I'm married, Tamara." Garett stated as gently as he could, "To a wonderful girl. She was actually my high school sweetheart."

"I. . ." Tamara paused, trying to find the right words, trying not to cry, "I. . ."

She began to laugh, though it broke slightly at the end, "Of course. A guy like you, well I guess I can understand why you'd be married."

Garett reached out and took her hand, giving it a brotherly pat, "You are a great girl. You're smart and sweet. And very pretty. And you are going to make some guy very lucky someday. I hope you know that."

It was Tamara's turn to pull her hand from his grasp. She clasped her hands to her stomach and turned around, blinking back her tears. She prayed he couldn't see them. That was all she needed.

"Yeah, sure." she nodded, wiping at her eyes quickly, "I understand."

Whatever else she was going to say died on her lips as they heard someone making their way up the walk and towards the parking lot. They turned in time to see Bobby Roode storming up the sidewalk, a sneer on his face. The moment he saw them he drew to a stop. Something dark flashed in his eyes and began to stalk over to them.

"Well if it isn't the little princess's little princess." Bobby chuckled menacingly as he approached, "And look, you even have your own big, bad protector. Guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree."

"Bobby, why don't you get out of here." Garett sighed, irritated by the older man's behavior.

"What are you talking about?" Tamara asked in confusion.

Bobby stepped up to her, grinning, "I'm talking about how you and your mom are just alike. She's hanging onto Sting's. . ."

He laughed, "Well, let's just say it's not his every word. And here you are, trying to come on to this waste of space. What is with you Carter women and talentless wrestlers, huh?"

Tamara blinked, stunned by his words.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Garett shook his head, "Tamara, don't listen to him."

"No." Tamara murmured, shaking her head, "My mom and Sting-"

"Wake up, cupcake." Bobby leaned in closer, his voice gaining volume, "I just saw your _mommy _and Stinger out on the dance floor. Now, what they were doing wasn't exactly dirty dancing but it came pretty damned close-"

"Okay that's enough." Garett put his hand on Bobby's chest and started to push him away.

Bobby slipped away and suddenly punched the younger man in the jaw. Garett hit the sidewalk with a grunt, blood beginning to trickle from his lip.

"You two aren't even worth my time." Bobby growled before storming off.

Sting came running up at that moment. He went to Tamara, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, are you all right?"

Tamara yanked free from his grasp and spun around, shooting daggers at him.

"Why do you care?" she yelled, tears beginning to spring to her eyes, "Why are you even out here? Shouldn't you and my mom be out on the dance floor making out?"

"Making out?" Sting repeated, confused, "Tamara, what are you talking about?"

"Come off it!" Tamara yelled, "Bobby Roode just told me everything! He told me you two were out on the dance floor, practically mauling each other!"

"Are you kidding me?" Sting put his hands on his hips and shook his head, "Tamara, don't believe anything Bobby Roode has to say. Believe me, the guy is a cancer. The only thing he knows how to do is tell lies."

"That's what I told her." Garett grunted as he rose on unsteady legs.

"Tamara, there is nothing going on between me and your mom." Sting declared.

"But you want there to be." Tamara accused, tears trailing down her cheeks, "I know you do! I've seen the way you look at her!"

"I would never do that." Sting replied quietly, her words hitting him hard.

"Yes you would!" Tamara screamed, "You would just love it if my mom dumped my dad for you!

"But you can forget it." she snarled, "Because my mom loves my dad. And she would never leave him for a loser like you! She would never give you the time of day! Never!"

And with that she ran off.

Sting let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. He turned his attention to Garett, clapping a hand on his shoulder as he checked him out.

"Are you all right?" he asked the younger man.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Garett wiped the blood from his mouth, moving his jaw back and forth, "I better go find Tamar and calm her down."

He placed a reassuring hand on Sting's shoulder before taking off in the direction the teenager had just went.

The tension Sting felt began to bubble up deep inside his stomach. It was churning and burning, threatening to erupt at any moment. He began to pace back and forth, trying to calm his rage.

He was livid. Over Roode. Over Tamara. Over Serge.

But mainly over himself.

He had tried to tell himself that Dixie was only a friend. That there was nothing going on between them. But he knew he was wrong. He said Roode was a liar but really he was the one lying. Had been lying for a long time now.

Lying to Tamara and especially to himself.

He did have feelings for Dixie. Very strong feelings. And he had had them for a long time now.

He drew to a stop, angrily kicking at a nearby rock as he began to berate himself.

_What are you doing? _he screamed to himself, _What are you _thinking?_ She's your boss, man. And your friend. And she's married. Or did you forget that, Stinger?_

"Stop it." he growled to himself as he removed his shades and rubbed his hand over his eyes.

He needed to stop thinking about her. He needed to stop feeling what he was feeling.

He had to keep his distance from her. He had to stay away from her until she at least got everything sorted out between herself and Serge.

Serge. . .

At the thought of the other man Sting's rage came rushing back full force.

Here he had a great wife, a great family, and he was throwing it all away. And for what? Madison Rayne?

He could just hear the woman's screeching voice in his head and he flinched.

That was it. He had to go. He had to get out of there before he lost it.

Sting slipped his shades back on and disappeared into the night.


	8. Part Eight: Broken Hearts, Broken Home

Ugh, baaaaad title. Baaaaad title. I look at the title of this part and cringe. Sooooo clichéd and sappy. But it fits and I couldn't think of another one. So it stays. But still. . .*Cringes*

.

.

.

Dixie and her family entered their Florida beach house later that night. Serge, not saying a word, went into the study. He went right for the alcohol decanters and poured a generous helping of scotch into a glass.

Dixie looked at his back and sighed. She mentally built up her courage then followed after him.

Tamara watched them go, a frown on her face. Suddenly her chin began to quiver and she turned and dashed up the stairs as she burst into tears.

Davy looked after her in worry and confusion. He knew something was wrong but didn't understand what it was.

"Tam!" he called as he hurried after her.

Dixie entered the study, watching as Serge downed his glass of scotch and poured himself another. She closed the door and leaned back against it, looking at him with a frown.

"We need to talk." she stated.

"Not now." Serge sighed, his back still turned to her. He finished his drink and poured another.

"Yes, now." Dixie replied as she stepped away from the door and came to stand behind him, "It's passed time we talked."

"What do you want?" Serge muttered, finally turning to face her. He regarded her evenly.

Dixie threw her hands up in frustration, "I want to know what happened to us. We used to be happy. We were happy, right? So what happened?'

Serge started to laugh coldly at her, "So what? You're laying all the blame on me?"

Dixie sighed, aggravated, "No, I'm not laying all the blame on you. It's not about blame."

She looked down at the ground, admitting, "I had a role in this, too."

She turned back to him and expressed sadly, "I haven't been happy for a long time. And I know you haven't, either."

Serge finished his drink and roughly set the glass onto the wooden surface of his desk.

"So what do you want?" he demanded coldly, "Do you want a divorce? Do you want to break up this family?'

Dixie shook her head, "Why do you have to go to such extremes? I never mentioned the word divorce."

"But you thought it, right?" Serge accused.

Dixie once again cast her eyes to the ground .She didn't have to say it, but it was clear that she had contemplated such a thing.

"Maybe we just need some time apart." she replied at last, "To figure things out. To see what we want to do."

Serge looked away and shook his head, laughing grimly, "Fine. Great."

And he pushed passed her, storming up the stairs to his bedroom to pack his things.

Dixie closed her eyes briefly, trying to find the strength she needed to do this. She knew that ultimately it was for the best but that didn't stop the hurt she felt. Or the sense of failure.

When she opened her eyes they landed on two pictures sitting on the desk. One was of her and Serge. They were sitting on a sandy beach, a gorgeous sunset behind them. They had their arms around each other and were smiling happily at the camera.

The other was a family photo, taken at Christmas. There was Serge, Tamara, Davy and herself. All four were sitting around the lavish Christmas tree, opening presents. They were laughing and smiling, all so filled with joy.

_What happened to us?_ she silently asked herself.

She sighed and began to make her way up the stairs.

Serge came out of his room, suitcase in hand, when Tamara and Davy stepped out of their rooms. They looked at their father in fear.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Tamara demanded.

"Your mother is throwing me out of the house." Serge muttered angrily.

Tamara gasped and Davy leaned back against the wall. Tears sprung to his eyes as he looked up at his father in disbelief.

"Serge!" Dixie couldn't believe he had just lied to their children.

She turned to the kids and tried to reassure them, "That's not what's going on."

"Oh really?" Tamara snapped, her own eyes filling with tears, "Then how come Daddy's got a suitcase in his hand? Huh? Answer me that one, Mother!"

Davy began to cry at that moment. Without a word he turned and ran back into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm going with you, Daddy." Tamara told him and started to go back into her bedroom to pack.

"Princess, no." Serge quickly spoke up, "You need to stay here for right now. Just until I get settled. Then I'll send for you."

"The hell you will." Dixie erupted. She would be damned if she'd let him take her daughter.

Tamara spun around to glare at Dixie, "This is all your fault! You did this! And I will go live with my father if I want to. You can't stop me!"

She stormed back into her bedroom and slammed her door closed, as well.

Dixie looked at Serge in anger and astonishment. Of all the thoughtless, insensitive, downright _cruel_ ways to tell their children what was happening. She still couldn't believe he had done that.

"You shouldn't have done that." she told him angrily, "Not that way."

Serge scoffed, "What, and make things easier on you?"

"I wanted us to sit down as a family and talk about what was happening." Dixie snapped, "Not this!"

"This is all your fault." Serge ground out, "You wanted this, and by damned you're going to get it."

Dixie blinked and took an involuntary step backwards, "What do you mean by that?"

Serge refused to answer her. He grabbed his bag and stormed passed her, down the stairs and outside to where his car was waiting.

Dixie watched after him for a few seconds before everything began to hit her all at once. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she slid down the wall to the floor. Burying her head in her hands she began to cry.

Serge wrenched open the door and threw his bag into the backseat. He slid behind the wheel and started the vehicle, tearing out of the driveway with a squeal of tires.

As he drove he punched in a number on his cell phone.

After a few moments a female voice answered, "This is Madison."

"Hey, baby." he greeted her warmly, "I just left Dixie. Think I can stay at your place for a few days?"

He had to yank the phone away from his ear to avoid Madison's high pitched squeals of joy.

.

.

.

.

.

Some time later Dixie lifted her head. She leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Anger began to well up inside her. But it wasn't anger towards Serge. No, she was angry at herself.

_Come on, Dixie_, she chastised herself, _Pull yourself together. You need to stay strong for the kids._

She wiped her eyes again and rose to her feet. She walked over to Tamara's door first and knocked.

"Go away!" Tamara's heated voice answered.

She ran her hand over the cool surface of the door and sighed sadly. The truth was she didn't know how to reach Tamara. Not right now while the girl was so filled with rage.

She turned her attention to Davy's closed door. She leaned against it, calling out gently, "Can I come in? Please?"

There was a short pause and Dixie feared that he would keep her shut out, as well. But soon she heard the sound of his door unlocking followed by a mutter, "Come in."

Dixie opened the door and stepped into the doorway. Her heart ached as she took in the sight of her son, sitting on the floor beside his bed. He still had tear tracks on his face from crying.

Dixie exhaled and walked over to him. She took a seat beside him on the floor and started to place her arm around him when Davy angrily pulled away from her.

"Don't." he snapped.

Dixie dropped her hands into her lap and looked out over his cluttered bedroom.

"I'm sorry things happened the way they did." she told him quietly, "I never wanted it to be this way."

"Why did it?" Davy wanted to know.

"Your dad and I have been unhappy for a while now." Dixie replied honestly, "And we thought it would be best if we spent some time apart."

Davy looked up at her and questioned almost timidly, "Did Tamara and I make you unhappy?"

Dixie's heart squeezed painfully in her chest. She was devastated by the question.

"No." she told him quickly, vehemently, "You and Tamara are the two best things that ever happened to your dad and me. You could never make us unhappy Never."

"Are you going to get a divorce?" Davy asked.

Dixie bit her lip, unsure of how to answer that. They might not be getting a divorce right that moment but that didn't mean that it wasn't an option for sometime down the line. The truth was, she didn't know what the future held.

"We are not getting a divorce right now." she told him at last, thinking that that was the safest answer she could give.

"Mike's dad moved out the house," Davy replied with a frown, "And the next thing Mike knew, his parents were getting a divorce."

Dixie hedged, trying to pick her words carefully, "Sometimes that does happen. But for right now, your dad is just going to be living apart from us. Just for a little while. And maybe we'll work through our issues and he'll come back.

"And there's also a chance he might not." she replied gently as she reached out and wrapped her arms around him, "But you need to know that none of this is your fault. And that we love you very much."

She felt a hint of relief as his arms went around her to return the embrace. She planted a kiss on the top of his head, closing her eyes briefly. When she opened them again and pulled back she noticed Tamara standing in the doorway.

Dixie began to frown as she took in the girl's infuriated expression. She had never seen her daughter so angry before. She was worried that she might not be able to reach her in her current state.

She held up her hand, a peace offering as it were. But Tamara simply looked at her hand with narrowed eyes, the teenager refusing to move.

"You forgot to tell him why this is happening." Tamara replied spitefully.

She turned her attention on her bother and smiled coldly, "Mom sent Daddy packing because she's having an affair with your big hero Sting."

Dixie was aghast. Davy's eyes widened in disbelief, taken aback by her accusation.

"Tamara, that is not true!" Dixie rose to her feet and crossed over to her daughter, demanding, "Why would you say such a thing?"

"Because it _is_ true!" Tamara screamed, "Bobby Roode said-"

"Tamara, you can't believe anything Bobby Roode says." Dixie tried to get her to see reason, "He's a liar. There is nothing going on between me and Sting. Sting is just my friend. And he has nothing to do with what's going on between me and your father."

Dixie tried to reach out to her daughter but Tamara pulled away and laughed coldly, "Sue he doesn't. He's been trying to weasel his way into our family for a long time now.

"Trying to get in good with Davy," she continued on with a sneer, "Kissing up to me. Everything something happens there he is. Mr. Bischoff and Mr. Hogan take over your company and there's Sting. Bobby Roode attacks you and there's Sting. He's always there!"

"That's because he's a good friend." Dixie tried to explain, "And he cares about the company."

"No!" Tamara yelled, "This is all his fault! He's the cause of all of this! God, I am so sick of always seeing him! I wish he would just go away!"

"Tamara, please-" Dixie again reached for her daughter but Tamara pulled away and dashed back into her bedroom. A few seconds later they could hear the sound of her door slamming shut.

Dixie sighed, looking up at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do.

"Is what Tamara said true?" Davy asked from his spot on the floor.

Dixie turned around to find him looking up at her with a hurt expression. She shook her head and took a seat down beside him.

"No." she said with conviction, "I hope you know that."

Davy leaned back against the bed, thoughtful. He finally turned to her and nodded, "Sting didn't cause Mr. Bischoff and Mr. Hogan to steal your company. He got it back for you. And he didn't make Bobby Roode attack you. Bobby Roode is just an asshole."

"David Michael Salinas!" Dixie gasped in surprised.

Davy gave her a look and shrugged, "What? Mr. Anderson says it all the time."

"Yeah, well you're not Mr. Anderson." Dixie sighed.

Davy crossed his arms and muttered, "Jeez, sorry, okay?"

There was a short pause before he added, "But he is."

Dixie gave him a look but let it drop. She simply wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in close for a hug. Relief welled up inside her as she realized he was actually letting her hold him.

After a few moments Davy looked up at her and replied softly, "I'm sorry Dad left."

Dixie felt the tears begin to return and she replied, her voice watery, "I'm sorry he left, too."

"So what's going to happen now?" Davy asked, a little lost.

Dixie found she could only look at him, at a loss of what to say.


	9. Part Nine: Communication Or Lack Thereof

The crowd in the Impact Zone were on their feet, going wild as they watched AJ Styles compete in a match against Bobby Roode. Though it had been back and forth for a while there it looked like AJ just might pull out the win.

AJ set him up for the Styles Suplex Special. As he rose to his feet the crowd began to chant his name. AJ could taste it. The win was within his grasp.

He was about to go for the pin when Bully Ray unexpectedly came racing down to ringside from the back. He climbed into the apron, yelling out AJ's name.

Both AJ and the ref rose to their feet and yelled for Bully to leave. AJ tried to go for him but the ref slipped in between the two men, trying to hold AJ back.

While this way going on Roode staggered to his feet and began to regain his bearings. He slipped behind AJ and knelt down, delivering a low blow.

The crowd began to scream their frustrations and Bully jumped down off the apron and onto the floor. He jogged towards the back, a huge grin on his lips.

When AJ hit the mat Roode was on him in an instant. He rolled the other wrestler up, grabbing his tights for extra leverage. The ref counted to three and Bobby Roode had once again stolen another victory.

He shoved AJ aside and rose to his feet, grinning with arrogance. He leaned over and snatched the mic from a frowning Christy before returning to the center of the ring.

He watched as the ref helped AJ from the ring, the smirk never leaving Roode's face, "Once again I prove why I am the It Factor of profession wrestling."

"You suck! You suck!" the crowd began to chant.

"Once again I prove why I am the best in the business." Roode went on, ignoring their jeers, "I beat the _phenomenal _AJ Styles. The only thing phenomenal about him is what a phenomenal loser he is. He just proved that on his best day he couldn't beat me. I am that damned good."

This was met with resounding boos from the crowd.

Roode simply grinned at them, unaffected, "AJ can't beat me. Nobody can beat me."

He looked deeply into the camera, the grin leaving his face to be replaced with a sneer, "That goes for you, too, _Stinger_. Cause at Victory Road I proved you don't have what it takes to still hang in this business. At Victory Road I proved that you are nothing but an over the hill has been. You're not even worthy enough to lace up my boots-"

Out of the blue the lights in the Impact Zone went out.

When they came back on there was Sting standing behind Roode. He was decked out in his ring attire and face paint.

And holding his baseball bat.

Roode looked around with a mixture of fear and annoyance. As he turned around and spied Sting standing behind him, his eyes grew larger. He had little time to react before the other wrestler rammed the end of his bat into his gut.

Roode let out a grunt and fell to his knees, gripping his now injured ribs. Sting dropped the bat and grabbed a hold of his hair, yanking him to his feet. He suddenly had him turned around and once again leveled him, this time with the Scorpion Death Drop.

The crowd began to cheer loudly as Sting picked up his bat and the mic.

He leaned over the fallen ex-champion and grinned, calling down to him, "Good seeing you again, Bobby. Catch you next time."

He dropped the mic onto Roode's stomach and made his way out of the ring, shaking hands with a few of the fans who had reached out to him.

Sting went behind the curtain and went over to AJ, who was being checked out by the trainers.

"How're you feeling?" he asked the younger man with concern, hand on his shoulder.

AJ looked up at him and nodded, frowning, "I'm all right."

"Good try." Sting tried to encourage him, "You would have had him if he hadn't given you that cheap shot."

"Man, I can't wait to see you kick Roode's butt." AJ grumbled.

Sting gave him a good natured clap on the back before continuing on. As he walked down the hallway he noticed Christy approaching.

She stopped him, smiling up at him, "Well that was a good show."

Sting grinned, "Liked that ending, didja?"

Christy laughed, "It was definitely one of my three favorite shows. Dixie probably enjoyed it, too."

She grew a little serious, adding, "It'll give her something to smile about after everything that's happened."

Sting looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about? What happened?"

Christy's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Sting inquired, instantly worried.

Christy took his arm and pulled him over to a quiet corner so that they could have more privacy.

"Serge moved out the night of the company party." she confided in him, "Dixie is upset and the kids are taking it hard. Especially Tamara."

Sting was astounded, "Serge left Dixie?"

Christy shook her head, "That's what Serge is telling everyone, but according to Dixie it was more of a mutual decision."

She shrugged, "It's probably for the best."

"Yeah." Sting murmured, thoughtful.

He just couldn't believe it. He knew there was tension between them. Anyone with eyes could see that. But to know that it had gone as far as Serge moving out of the house. . .

"Madison Rayne has been bragging around the locker room that Serge left Dixie for her." Christy scoffed, "As if."

Sting gave her an intense look, "So there is something going on between them?"

Christy swallowed and took a slight step back. Though she considered Sting a friend, she wasn't afraid to admit that sometimes he made her nervous. And with the unsettling look in his eyes, she was definitely a little scared.

And she was really glad she wasn't Serge or Madison at the moment.

"Well I've always wondered." Christy replied carefully, "Now it seems like it's a sure thing. Poor Dixie."

"Poor Dixie?" Sting repeated, growing angrier by the second, "She's lucky to be free of that joker, if he's going to do this to her and his family. Serge was lucky to have her-"

He stopped himself, correcting, "Have them."

Christy studied him but said nothing about his slip. She placed a hand on his arm, noting how tense the muscles were beneath her touch, and replied, "Dixie really needs her friends' support right now."

"I'll give her a call sometime soon." he assured her, "Right now I think what she needs most is space."

"All right." Christy nodded.

Sting returned the gesture, "I'll see you around, Chris."

And with that he headed off, a million thoughts running around in his mind.

Christy watched after him and sighed, "Definitely in denial."

.

.

.

.

.

Dixie sat in her office, going over some paperwork.

She let out a sigh and leaned back in her chair, running a hand over her tired eyes. She turned and caught sight of her reflection in the glass of one the pictures adorning her wall. She sighed as she stared at herself. She looked exhausted.

It had been a few weeks since Serge had left. He'd had little contact with the children and she hadn't spoken to him at all.

The truth was she should have felt a little better with him gone. The house wasn't filled with as much tension and the load on her shoulders had lessened.

She should have, and she would have, if it weren't for the pain it caused Tamara and Davy. She could see the grief they were in and she ached for them.

Tamara kept trying to move in with Serge and he kept denying her. Which would have been fine with Dixie except for the fact that she could see it was breaking her daughter's heart.

She propped her elbow up on the desk, her chin in her hand. This was not where she saw things going. Not by a long shot. How had everything become so askew?

"Dixie," her assistant, Suzanne, called from the intercom, "Mr. Butler, from Spike TV, is on line one for you."

"Thanks, Suz." Dixie picked up her phone, at once businesslike, "Hello, Peter. How are you?"

"Dixie," an accented voice that could have only come from New York City greeted her, "Good to hear your voice. I'm doing fine. And yourself?"

"I'm fine." Dixie lied, "What can I do for you?"

"Well Spike TV is planning on being a part of the big television summit up here in New York in a few weeks." Peter explained, "We're bringing in a lot of our bigger name shows: Auction Hunters, Bellator, Repo Games and, of course, we want Impact to be a part of it. What do you say?"

"I think it sounds like a great idea." Dixie told him, "Did you have anything special in mind?"

"We'd like to have you up here," Peter told her, "Along with some of the talent. We're still working out the details but we're thinking a press conference along with television and radio interviews. Meet-and-greets. That sort of thing."

"That sounds great." Dixie told him, "Did you have any particular wrestlers in mind?"

"Well Hulk Hogan, of course." Peter answered.

"All right." Dixie replied, "I'll get in touch with him and see if he'll be available. I don't think it'll be a problem, though.

"Also what about James Storm?" she inquired, "He's just become our World Champion and his video on CMT has reached number one. I think it would be great for crossover demographics."

"Fine, fine." Peter agreed, "Oh, and we'd like Sting, as well. His and Hogan's name recognition alone would be great for the product."

"Sure." Dixie told him, "I just need to go over it with Sting and his managers."

"All right." Peter informed her, "We'll finalize the details at a later time and let you know."

"Sure. And thanks, Peter." Dixie bid him goodbye and hung up the phone.

She leaned back in her chair, thoughtful. Sting. She hadn't spoken to him sine the night of the party.

The truth was, for some reason she felt nervous to talk to him. And that confused her. Why should she feel nervous? They were friends, after all.

_Suck it up, Dixie_, she told herself and reached for the phone.

"Hello?" at the sound of his voice she felt her stomach flutter. The feelings surprised her. What was going on with her?

"Sting, it's Dixie." she greeted him, although a bit hesitantly.

"Dixie." Sting's voice was warm and friendly in her ear, "This is a nice surprise. What's up?"

"I was actually calling to talk to you about appearing at a summit for Spike TV in New York in a few weeks."

"Oh."

Was it her imagination or did he sound a little disappointed?

"If you're not interested-"

"No, no, it's fine." Sting assured her, "I'm interested. So who else is going?"

"Hulk, possibly." Dixie explained, "I need to talk it over with him but I don't think he'll have any objections to going. And James Storm. Oh, and me, of course."

"I'm in." Sting quickly replied.

"Really? Great!" Dixie beamed into the phone, "I need to get the dates and other information from the network and I'll let you or your management team know."

She could hear him chuckle, "You can let _me_ know, Dixie."

"All right."

There was a short pause, both at a loss of what to say. Dixie couldn't understand what was going on. They never had trouble speaking to each other.

Something clicked in her mind and she replied, "Nice stunt with Roode the other night."

She heard him chuckle again and she had to admit she didn't entire like the sound that time. In fact, she was slowly getting worried. Sting was never one to back down and she had to wonder just how far he was going to push this.

"How long is this going to go on?" she found herself asking, "If you want a match with him all you have to do is ask."

"I can't do this the normal way, Dixie." Sting told her, "I ask for a match and Roode will just find a way to get out of it. No, when I'm finished with him he'll be the one begging me for the match."

"All right." she didn't like how this was going but she let the matter drop.

"So how are things going with you?" he asked.

Something in his voice gave her reason to pause. There was an almost. . .underlined hint of concern there.

She was hesitant, not sure what to say. While it would be easy to open up to him she just didn't know if she should. He was already going through so much what with his training and Roode. She didn't want to bother him with her problems.

"What have you heard?" she finally inquired.

"I don't care about what I've heard." he replied gently, "I only care about what you tell me."

Dixie hedged, everything in her yelling for her to spit it out. She trusted him. If there was anyone she could talk to, it was Sting. And she really wanted to get his take on what was going on. He had a way of putting things into perspective when she felt like they were a confusing mess.

"Serge and I had an argument the night of the party," she blurted out, "And we decided that he should move out. He left and the kids are a wreck. And I don't know what to do."

There was a pause on the other end. Dixie felt like kicking herself. She was sure she had sounded like a madwoman.

"I'm sorry for you and the kids." Sting said at long last, "I can only imagine how hard they're taking it."

"Davy is hurt, of course. But he seems to be taking it better than expected," Dixie confided, "Tamara is beside herself, though. She's so angry and so hurt and she blames me. She wants to go live with Serge, but he keeps putting her off. As if I would let him take my daughter, anyway."

"It's going to be rough for them." Sting replied, "For awhile. The only thing I can say is just be there for them. And I know you will be."

"I'm trying." Dixie murmured, "It's not easy, but I am trying."

"How are you?" Sting wanted to know.

"I'm not really sure." she admitted, "I'm still kind of numb right now."

"I'm sorry, Dixie." he repeated, "I know this has to be tough for you. I wish I knew what to say to help you through this."

"If anyone would understand, if would be you." Dixie murmured, meaning it, "You don't have to say anything."

"Do you need anything?" Sting inquired, "I could drive up to Nashville-"

"Oh no." Dixie quickly assured him, "Really, you don't have to do that. Besides, you need to concentrate on getting better."

"Dixie, I am better." Sting chuckled softly, "And it would be no trouble at all. I'm here if you need me."

There was a big part of her that wanted to tell him yes, come up. She knew she would feel so much better if she could see him. Sit down and talk to him.

He had that ability to make her feel better, just by being around.

But she couldn't do that to him. She wouldn't. He had his own life. He needed to concentrate on training and dealing with Roode. He couldn't be worried about her and her problems. She wouldn't allow him to be.

Besides, she couldn't keep running to him every time something went wrong. She had to deal with things on her own.

In the long run it would be for the best.

"I appreciate the offer." she told him, sincere, "I do. But I'll be okay. I just need to deal with this on my own."

"I understand." Sting murmured, "If you need anything I want you to give me a call."

"I will." Dixie promised, but it was a lie. She couldn't impose on him.

"I mean it." there was something in Sting's voice that said he clearly didn't believe her.

Dixie found herself smiling, despite the situation. How was he always able to do that? How could he always tell what she was really thinking or feeling even if she tried to hide it. It should have been nerve-racking but really it made her feel. . .comfortable. Almost safe in a way.

"I know." she told him, "And thank you, Steve. I promise I will call you if I need anything. Thank you. And thank you for being such a good friend."

There was another short pause, followed by, "Hey, yeah. Of course. What are friends for?"

"I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Dixie replied, "And I'll give you call in a few days when I find out the details of the summit."

"Sure. Talk to you then." he added, almost reluctantly, "Goodbye, Dixie."

"Bye." Dixie hung up the phone and leaned back in her seat.

She looked around her office, a frown coming to her lips. Though she would have liked to have him come up for a visit, ultimately she knew it was better if he didn't. There were so many things she needed to sort out.

And Sting was at the top of the list.

She hadn't been able to get him out of her mind. What was the matter with her? There were other things she should have been dealing with. Like Serge and the possible ending of her marriage.

So why did her thoughts keep going back to him?

It must have been because of Serge's accusations. How could he believe that there was something going on between her and Sting? It was absurd!

Yes, they did spend time together. But they worked together. And they were friends. Best friends, if she were to be truly honest.

And, sure, she had heard the rumors about them. She would have to have been naïve not to. But that was all they were. Just rumors. She was a married woman, after all.

Granted not a _happily_ married woman. And, to be honest, Sting was very attractive.

She began to ponder that. He was definitely more ruggedly handsome than the classical sense. Not to mention he was quite charming. And funny. And kind with a good heart, but not a pushover. A real catch, to be honest.

But, again, she was married. And just because she found the man attractive didn't mean she would have ever acted on those thoughts.

She propped her elbows onto the desk and put her head in her hands. What was the matter with her? This was a dangerous path she was going down. One she definitely shouldn't have been entertaining.

Besides Sting was not interested in her. Not romantically. She was positive that he only saw her a friend.

And that was how it should have been. That was how it would always be.

No, she needed to put those ideas out of her head and come to some decision about her marriage.

She sighed. Her marriage. What marriage? There hadn't been one for a long time now.

She needed to come to some kind of decision about her marriage and soon.

Dixie looked up, misery beginning to pool in her eyes. Whatever her decision was going to be, she knew it would lead to someone getting hurt.

.

.

.

.

.

Serge let out a sigh as he padded from his bedroom and into the kitchen at his new condo, wearing only his jeans. They were unbuttoned, the zipper half-hazardly pulled up.

He opened the fridge door and pulled out a carton of juice. He opened it and began to chug it right there, draining it almost completely dry.

As he lowered the carton he paused, eyes clouding over in thought. If Dixie saw him doing this should have yelled for him to get a glass. And while that kind of thing used to annoy him he actually found that he kind of missed it now.

Madison emerged from the bedroom wearing one of his shirts. She practically skipped into the kitchen, the young woman on cloud nine. She slinked up behind Serge and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Burying her face in his back she nipped at his flesh and giggled.

Serge cringed at the feel of her sharp little teeth against his skin and he ducked away from her, his excuse being to throw the now empty carton away.

Madison didn't seem to notice, though, as she flopped onto one of the stools at his counter and grinned up at him mischievously.

"When are we going to make it official?" she asked, still smiling brightly.

Serge turned away, grabbing a rag and wiping down the countertop, "We need to wait a little while longer. My kids are still going through a rough time."

"But, _Serge_." Madison began to whine, "I thought you said you couldn't wait to be with me. I thought you said you left Dixie _for me_. I thought you said-"

"And now I'm saying to back off!" Serge spun around and snapped at her, "Jeez, Madison, I just left my wife a few weeks ago. I haven't even had time to process everything yet. So why don't you just back off and give me a little space?"

Madison's eyes constricted as she jumped off the stool and stormed back into the bedroom. A few minutes later she reemerged, now dressed in her own clothes, her purse slung over her shoulder.

"You want space?" she hissed as she stormed passed him on her way to the door, "Fine! I'll give you space!"

She threw open the door and spun around to glare at him, "You can have all the space you want because I'm not going to be here. When you figure out what it is you really want give me a call. But don't be too surprised if I'm not there to answer."

And with a slam of the door she was gone.

Serge let out a sigh and angrily threw the dishcloth onto the counter. He stormed back into his bedroom and snatched a towel up from the doorknob. As he turned to go into the bathroom he drew to a stop, his eyes catching sight of one of the packing boxes that still remained unopened on his bedroom floor.

With thoughtful eyes he wandered over to it and sat down on the floor beside it, carefully opening it and beginning to go through it. There, laying underneath a few of his shirts, was an old framed picture of his family.

It had been taken at the beach about five years ago. One of their many summer vacations. While the kids were splashing in the water Serge was standing behind Dixie, arms wrapped tightly around her. They were watching the kids, smiling and looking so serene.

Pensive, he began to rub his thumb over Dixie's picture, a faraway look in his eyes.

The truth was, everything with Madison wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Now that he had all the time in the world to be with her he found he found that he actaully didn't like being around her.

She was just so clingy. And she could be so whiny.

Why had he never noticed that before?

As he studied his wife's picture he found himself, more and more, thinking about when times were good.

And he began to realize that he really missed her.


	10. Part Ten: Plans Are Made

Sting entered the Florida gym and removed his shades. Slipping them into the collar of his tank top, he made his way passed the weight machines and other exercise equipment until he reached the back room which was marked 'Private'.

He caught sight of Pete, the owner, and gave the man a smile. Pete nodded and waved, motioning for him to go on in.

As he stepped into the room he found himself within a smaller gym. There wasn't as much equipment and only a few customers working out.

He scanned the room, his eyes landing on Hulk, who was working out in a back corner.

As he approached the older man Hogan spotted him and stood, extending his hand.

"Thanks for meeting me here, my brother." Hulk said as he shook the other man's hand.

"Sure." Sting looked around before turning back to Hogan, "So what's going on?"

Hogan took a seat on his weight bench and motioned for Sting to sit on the one adjacent to it. As he did so Hogan wiped his face with his towel and took a healthy swig of his bottle of water.

Finishing, he recapped the bottle and studied Sting for a few moments. Sting stared back at him, curious and confused.

"How are you feeling?" he finally inquired.

"I'm good." Sting nodded, "I'm anxious to get back in the ring."

He flashed a slight smile, "Is that why you called me to come down here and meet with you?"

"No." Hulk shook his head, "But it's good to know that you're getting better."

He looked out over the gym and sighed, "No, I wanted to meet with you today to talk about the Impact Zone."

"What about it?"

"It's getting serious down there." he turned back to Sting, solemn.

"Roode's still running amok." Sting surmised.

"Yeah." Hogan replied, "And Bully Ray. And Flair."

Sting was surprised by the last name, "Flair?"

Hogan nodded, "Ever since Eric Bischoff was kicked out Flair's been trying to throw his weight around. He and I have had words and I think he's going to be a problem later on."

"Yeah, well you know Ric." Sting smirked, "Sometimes he's all talk."

"I don't think this is one of those times." Hulk was somber, "I think he's planning something."

"I'll keep an eye on him," Sting promised, "I'm going to be popping up in the Impact Zone this week anyway."

He began to smile, the expression boarding on menacing, "I have another little surprise in store for Bobby Roode."

Hulk stared at the other man for a few moments, more than a little unnerved by his demeanor. Having been on the receiving end of Sting's little surprises, himself, he knew Roode was in for a lot of trouble.

And yet he couldn't fault the guy. Especially where he, himself, was concerned. He had no excuses for his behavior over the last year. And he had deserved everything the Stinger had thrown at him and then some. In fact, he really did owe him for helping to put him back on track. Not many people would have done what he did to get through to him. He appreciated him for that.

"Do you want Roode in a match?" he asked Sting.

"Oh yeah." the other man replied without hesitation.

"Done."

"No. Not that way." Sting shook his head, clarifying, "It's like I told Dixie. He has to ask for the match."

He paused, thoughtful before going on, "Not just ask. He has to _beg_ for it. Because if he doesn't, then he'll try and figure out a way to weasel out of it. No, no he has to be the one calling for it."

Hulk found himself grinning, "Kind of like how you got me to demand a match."

"Exactly." Sting agreed with a hint of a smile.

"All right. I'll let you handle this your way, Brother." Hogan added, "Just be careful. From what I've seen of Roode, he's at his most dangerous when he thinks he's trapped."

"I'm not going to underestimate him this time." Sting promised, adamant, "What happened at Victory Road won't happen again."

Something dark came to his eyes and Hogan knew he was talking about more than just his match. He knew he was thinking about what Roode had done to Dixie after the match.

He wasn't blind. He had seen the way the other man looked at the Impact Owner. It was clear he had feelings for her. Now whether he had admitted it to himself or not was another story.

"Speaking of Dixie," Hulk changed the subject, "She seems to be holding up pretty well, considering everything that's going on with her."

"Yeah." Sting agreed, but didn't say anything more on the subject.

The truth was, he felt uncomfortable talking about Dixie's personal life. Especially with Hogan. Not that he didn't trust the guy. But it just didn't sit right with him, considering everything that had gone on between them a few months ago.

Hulk could see that Sting wasn't going to elaborate so he didn't press the issue.

He couldn't help but inquire, though, "So what does she think about you going after Roode?"

"She understands why I need to get revenge." Sting features hardened as he thought of the other man, "I don't think she's happy about it. But she gets it."

"I'd think she'd want to see you get your hands on Roode." Hulk replied, "Especially after what he did to the both of you at Victory Road."

Sting glanced down at his clasped hands, "The truth is, I think she's afraid. Not that I blame her after what that piece of garbage did to her."

He turned back to Hogan, determined, "That's a part of the reason why I need to do this. Not just for me but for her, too. I want to show her that she doesn't have to be afraid of Roode anymore."

"She'll get there." the older man assured him.

"Yeah." Sting nodded.

He'd make sure of it.

.

.

.

.

.

Madison paced back and forth across the dressing room.

"I don't get him!" she snapped, growing angrier with each step, "I mean, look at me! I'm gorgeous. I'm sexy. I'm fun to be around. A lot more than that old shrew."

She stopped and turned around, glaring at Gail Kim, "I gave him the best few weeks of my life. And now he tells me he wants _some space?_ Space? Argh!"

Madison stomped her feet and crossed her arms as she began to pout.

Gail let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. She'd had to listen to Madison rant and rave for over twenty minutes now and the Knockouts Champion was getting tired of it.

"When are you going to forget about him?" she asked her so called 'bestie', "You should find somebody who's, ya know, not taken."

Madison's eyes constricted, "He's not taken. He's getting a divorce."

"Did he say that?" Gail challenged.

Madison gave pause, frowning, "Not in so many words, no. But he's going to. I just know it."

A feline smirk began to grace her features, "And then he'll come crawling back to me. He'll have to beg for awhile but I'll eventually take him back. If the jewelry he buys me to apologize is nice enough, that is."

Gail leaned back her chair and insisted, "I just don't think you should get your hopes up. At least until you know for certain that he's getting a divorce."

"Why wouldn't he?" Madison huffed.

Gail glanced down at her nails and shrugged, murmuring nonchalantly, "Maybe he's still hung up on Dixie."

Madison scoffed at that, "Uh, hello. He left her."

"That's not what I've heard." Gail couldn't help but grin.

"What do you mean?" Madison demanded, her face turning red with fury.

Gail shrugged again, "Nothing. It's just that I heard Serge's leaving was more Dixie's decision than his. That's all."

"That's not true." Madison accused.

Gail raised her hands in mock surrender, "That's just what I heard. Of course it could all be idle gossip."

She paused, pondering, "All though that would explain why he was so quick to tell you that he needed some space. And it would explain why he's not jumping to make things official between you."

She looked up at Madison, eyes innocent, "I mean, you know how these guys are. They always want to have their cake and eat it, too."

Suddenly the dressing room door flew open, crashing against the wall with a savage force. Seconds later Madison came storming out and down the hall.

"Serge!" she shrieked as she tore off down the corridor.

Gail peeked out after her and began to smirk.

"This is gonna be fun." she murmured with a sly laugh before closing the door.

.

.

.

.

.

Bobby Roode quickly pinned Matt Morgan. With the sounds of the crowd booing him, the ref counted the one, two, three and he had just sealed another win. Again, through devious means.

He rose to his feet and smirked down at the fallen man. He let the ref raise his hand in victory, his grin growing.

Nothing could stop him. Nothing and nobody.

He reached over and snatched the mic from Christy's hand. Walking back to the center of the ring he looked around at the crowd, smirking as they continued to boo him and chant that he sucked.

"You can 'boo' me all you want," he snickered, "The fact remains that I'm the best wrestler going today. I am the It Factor. And that's not going to change. No matter what. No matter who steps into this ring against me."

At that the crowd began to chant, "Cowboy beat you! Cowboy beat you!"

For a moment Roode lost his smirk. A sneer flashed across his face and a spark of anger began to rise up within him,

But just as quickly it disappeared, his cocky air once again returning, "Nobody can stop me. Not The Cowboy James Storm. Not Hulk Hogan."

An sinister glint came to his eye, "Not even you, Sting. Because when it comes down to it, all you are is a coward. All you can do is turn out the lights and sneak up behind people. And why? Because you can't face them. You're too much of a coward to get in this ring and meet me face-to-face."

"We want Sting! We want Sting! We want Sting!" the crowd began to yell for the Icon.

Bobby looked over at them and laughed coldly, "You can keep chanting all you want. It won't change the fact that the _Stinger_ is nothing but chicken."

He looked around, as though waiting for something to happen.

"That's right, Sting!" he yelled, "You're a chicken!"

Something dark came over him as he looked into the nearest camera and added, "I mean, let's face the facts. Only a chicken would let me do what I did to Dixie Carter at Victory Road.

"I had her down on the ground." he laughed evilly, "I was dragging her around the ring by her hair. And where were you? Cowering in the corner. I-"

At that moment the lights went out. It was followed by the sounds of 'Slay Me'. In the darkness the fans began to scream and cheer, calling for Sting.

When the lights came back on Bobby Roode was standing in the middle of the ring. But it wasn't Sting standing behind him. Instead it was Bully Ray, holding a steel chair.

Roode and Bully turned and searched the arena, looking for the Icon. But he was nowhere to be seen.

Roode looked over at Bully and demanded, "Where is he?"

"I don't see him." Bully shrugged, continuing to look around the Impact Zone.

"Hey, Roode! Bobby Roode!"

Roode and Bully looked to the monitor. Sting was looking down at them, a grin on his lips.

"Sorry I couldn't make it down to ringside." he stated, grin growing, "But I got a little lost."

He began to chuckle, "Can you believe it? I've been here over five years and I still get lost sometimes. I think I took a wrong turn because I ended up in. . ."  
>He looked around before turning back to the camera and finishing, "Well, I seemed to have ended up in your dressing room."<p>

The camera pulled back and sure enough there was the Icon in Bobby Roode's dressing room.

Roode was livid. He began to stalk around the ring, yelling, "Get out of there! You have no business being in my dressing room! Get out of there, Sting! Get out of there right now!"

"Let's take a look at the _former champion's _dressing room." Sting murmured as he began to go through Roode's things, "What do we have here. Let's see."

"Get out right now!" Bobby bellowed, kicking at the ring ropes.

"Look what we have here!" Sting exclaimed as he opened a garment bag and revealed a dark suit.

"Wow." he breathed, glancing back towards the camera, "This is a nice suit, Bobby. A very nice suit."

He checked the label and whistled, before grinning, "That must have cost you a bundle, huh?"

Sting pretended to ponder, "You know, a suit this nice, I sure would hate to see it get ruined."

Suddenly he lifted his hand into view. He was holding a can of spray paint.

"Put that down!" Bobby yelled up to the monitor.

Sting began to shake the can. He popped the top off, casually tossing it over his shoulder without a backwards glance. He walked back over to the suit and began to smirk.

"You know, this suit is nice," he glanced over his shoulder to the camera, "But it could use a little color."

And with that he began to spray red paint across the ensemble.

Roode began to storm up and down the ring, raking his hands through his hair. He turned to Bully Ray and yelled, "Go get him! Go kick his ass!"

Bully dropped the chair and quickly exited the ring. He raced up the ramp and soon disappeared behind the curtain.

The monitor cut to black and the audience began to cheer.

Bobby glared at them. As they started to once again chant Sting's name he ran over to the ropes and kicked it. Pointing his finger at a group of fans, he began to yell at them.

While this was going on he took no notice as Sting made his way through the crowd on the other side of the ring. The Icon jumped over the barricade and climbed into the ring. He stepped up the center and stood silent, watching the former champion with something unreadable in his eyes.

At his appearance the crowds' cheers grew. Bobby rolled his eyes and began to walk backwards from the ropes to the center of the ring.

Suddenly his back hit something. He stopped, his eyes widening slightly. Slowly he turned around and his mouth fell open as he caught sight of Sting.

Instantly he took a swing at the other wrestler, but Sting blocked the punch. He then began to plow Roode with blows and chops.

His actions drove Roode to a nearby ring post. From there Sting issued a few kicks into the other man's gut.

Roode slumped to the ground in pain. He began to crawl across the ring, looking for a means of escape.

But Sting was on him in an instantly. He grabbed a hold of his legs and turned him around. The crowd went nuts as they realized what he was meaning to do.

He locked Bobby's legs into the Scorpion Death Lock and began to turn around. Even though Roode fought as best he could, he stood no chance and was forced onto his belly. Sting jumped up and sat down, causing Roode to bellow in pain. After a few seconds he began to tap but it did no good. Sting had no intention of letting him out of the vicious hold.

The crowd continued to cheer, enjoying seeing the arrogant ex-champion get his. Sting looked out at them and grinned. He stood up and jumped, once more sitting back down. Bobby screamed again and beat both hands against the canvas.

Suddenly Bully emerged from behind the curtain. He began to tear off down the ramp and towards the ring.

Sting spotted him and stood up. Still grinning, he causally backed away to the ropes and climbed out of the ring. As Bully rushed into the ring, he climbed back over the barricade and went through the crowd.

"See you soon, Bobby!" he yelled with a smirk.

.

.

.

.

.

Dixie let out a sigh and turned off the television. She leaned back against her couch and shook her head in wonder.

She had to admit she got a small sense of satisfaction at seeing Sting one up Bobby Roode again and again. It couldn't happen to a nicer guy.

Her smile slowly began to fade. There was a part of her that wondered if and when Sting's luck would run out. She wasn't naïve. She knew that sooner or later Bobby Roode could get the upper hand. Especially if Sting kept taking chances the way he was.

The sounds of the front door opening and closing shook Dixie out of her thoughts. She blinked and turned towards the doorway, watching as Tamara entered the foyer and dropped her keys onto the nearby table. She started to head up to her room when she caught sight of her mother.

"Tamara, can you come in here for a minute?" Dixie asked her.

The teenager stepped into the doorway and leaned against the frame, appearing bored, "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you and Davy are going to be spending some time with your dad a few weeks from now." Dixie explained, "I need to go to New York City for a few days."

"Oh, I haven't been to New York in forever!" Tamara's eyes widened, "I want to go with you."

"Sorry, sweetie." Dixie shook her head, "But maybe you can go next time."

"Why can't I go?" Tamara demanded, hands on her hips.

"You still have school." Dixie smiled up at her daughter, reminding her, "Besides, this is a business trip. A summit for Spike TV."

"Well then why are you going?" her daughter scoffed.

"I'm going there to represent Impact." Dixie explained, "Well, me and a few of the wrestlers."

"Like who?" Tamara's eyes began to narrow as something came to her, "Don't tell me _he's_ going."

Dixie sighed, mentally preparing herself for another confrontation, "Yes, Sting is going. And James Storm. And Hulk."

"Oh, that's just great!" Tamara gushed sarcastically, "You and your lover get to have a romantic getaway in New York. How quaint!"

"That's enough!" Dixie snapped, her temper erupting, "I mean it, Tamara. I am sick to death of your accusations. I'm not going to sit here and listen to them anymore. Enough!"

Tamara glared down at her mother, the girl shaking with anger.

Without a word she turned and raced from the room and up the stairs to her bedroom. A few seconds later Dixie could hear the sounds of her daughter's door slamming shut.

She leaned forward on the couch, her head in her hands. She sighed, trying to get her emotions under control.

How much longer was this going to go on? She hoped not too much longer because she honestly didn't know how much more of it she could take.

She lifted her head, raking a hand through her hair. Her eyes instantly fell on a picture hanging on the wall and she found herself rising and walking over to it.

As she approached she reached out and lightly traced the figures in the photo, a frown upon her face.

It was an older photo, taken when Tamara was only five. She and Dixie were sitting under an old oak tree, little Tamara on her lap. Dixie had her arms tightly wrapped around her child, both of them grinning up at the camera.

What had happened to that sweet, happy little girl? What had happened to make her so angry? So defiant?

Would things ever be right between them again?


	11. Part Eleven: Wanting More

Dixie leaned back against her seat and looked out the window as the airplane began it's descent towards the airport. She was finally in New York City.

It wasn't long before the plane taxied to the runway and approached the tunnel. As it came to a stop, and the captain announced their arrival, she rose from her seat and collected her carryon.

As she made her way through the tunnel and towards the airport terminal she began to frown, thinking back on her goodbye with Serge and children.

Tamara, while thrilled to be staying with her father, hadn't said so much as a goodbye when it was time for Dixie to leave. Davy had been understandably disappointed that he couldn't go, but had given her a quick hug. Even Serge had, surprisingly, wished her a good and safe trip. Dixie had appreciated that he was at least trying to be civil. If only for the children's sake.

She emerged from the tunnel and began to make her way through the airport and towards the baggage claim.

She had only gone a few steps, though, when she heard a voice call behind her, "Well this sure is a far cry from Tennessee."

Smiling, she turned to find James Storm standing behind her. She offered him a warm hug and greeted him.

"Did you just get in?" she asked as they pulled back.

"Yep. About ten minutes ago." James told her, "I haven't seen Sting or Hogan yet, but I imagine they'll be coming in soon."

"If you want to go on ahead to the hotel," Dixie informed him, "I'll be along shortly. I need to grab my bags and check and see if the guys have made it in yet."

"My mom would tan my hide if she heard I hadn't helped a lady with her bags." James winked at her, earning a giggle from the Impact owner.

As they collected her bags Dixie went over the week's itinerary with him, "There's a cocktail party tonight. Tomorrow is the summit. Meet and greet with fans, interviews. That sort of thing. Oh, and we'll be playing your video, too-"

"Dixie," James looked down at her with a teasing grin, "This ain't my first rodeo."

Dixie couldn't help but laugh at that, "Touché."

As they were making their way from the baggage claim they ran into Hulk. He and James shook hands before he turned and shook Dixie's hand.

"This feels like déjà vu." he greeted her.

Dixie nodded, but her mind wandered back to the last time she was there in New York with Hulk Hogan. She had been so full of hope back then. So sure that Impact was coming to a turning point and things would be changing for the better. Had she only known then. . .

She closed her eyes briefly, putting those past feelings out of her mind. Things were different now. She had her company back. Hogan wasn't that man anymore. Everything would end better this time.

"Sting should be coming in at anytime." Hogan informed them as he checked his watch.

"Let's go meet 'im." James hitched his bag up higher on his shoulder and the three headed off.

They didn't have to wait long. Within about ten minutes the wrestler emerged from the tunnel. As he entered the airport his eyes instantly fell on Dixie, James and Hulk.

Grinning, he approached them, "What a welcome party."

He shook hands with James and Hulk, who greeted him favorably. As he turned Dixie stepped up to him, offering a bright smile.

Without saying a word he reached for her, pulling her into long hug. Dixie leaned up, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she returned the embrace.

She had to close her eyes for a moment, overcome with emotion. It wasn't until that moment that she realized just how much she had missed him.

Sting held her tightly against him, reveling in the feel of her in his arms. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help but think of how perfectly she fit against him. And how good it felt to be that close to her.

James and Hulk watched the pair for a few moments before exchanging looks. James arched an eyebrow in silent question. Hogan offered a shrug in response.

All too soon Dixie pulled back. Sting reluctantly loosened his hold and let her go.

"Hi." she smiled up at him.

"Hi." Sting repeated, grinning, "Let me just get my bags and we can go."

The foursome went with Sting as he collected his bags and soon they were heading out of the airport and into the waiting limo.

As they made their way through the heavy New York City traffic and towards the hotel the four talked, catching up with one another and discussing the activities of the day.

"If you guys want," Dixie was telling them, "You can take the afternoon off. Rest. Get a bite to eat. Whatever you want. The cocktail party isn't until eight tonight.

"Tomorrow is the summit, press conferences and interviews. That sort of thing." she went on, turning to James, "James, your video will be presented towards the end of the Impact meet and greet."

She began to smile as she added, "You'll be happy to know that it's still in the Top Five on CMT. I cannot tell you how proud we all are of you."

Her eyes lit up, "Oh, that reminds me. CMT wants to do an interview with you at the summit."

"Look at you, Mr. Superstar." Sting joked good-naturedly, "Can I get your autograph?"

"Who are you again?" James looked at Sting from over his shades.

The four laughed.

Some time later they reached the hotel. As the limo drew to a stop they began to climb out, Sting holding out his hand to help Dixie out.

She gave him a grateful smile and stepped out onto the sidewalk. They looked at one another for a few moments before Dixie slowly pulled her hand from his grasp. She bowed her head, pretending to smooth out a few invisible wrinkles in her suit. Sting looked down at her, thoughtful.

Dixie led the way into the hotel and the group got checked in. As they stepped into the elevator James replied, "I wanna get a work out in before the party tonight. Anyone else want to come along?"

"No thanks, Brother." Hogan told him, "I'm gonna crash in my room for awhile."

"Maybe later." Sting nodded to him.

"Lightweights." James teased and Sting took a shot at him. James took one back.

Dixie smiled at them and shook her head. Boys would be boys.

It wasn't long before they came to a stop, both Hulk and James exiting the elevator. They told Dixie and Sting they'd see them tonight, bid them goodbye, and the doors soon closed. The elevator once again began it's ascent.

The now twosome found themselves looking everywhere but at each other. Dixie to the floor and Sting to the numbers that counted off above the door.

Neither could understand why they suddenly felt so nervous. It was strange. It didn't make sense. They had known each other for years; there was no reason to be nervous.

The pair chanced a glance at one another and suddenly began to laugh, breaking the tension. They realized just how silly they were acting.

"Are you tired from the flight?" Sting asked her.

"Not really." Dixie shook her head, "Actually, I wanted to go out for a bit. Pick up some presents for Tamara and Davy."

"Ah." Sting nodded with a grin, "A little I'm-feeling-guilty-about-leaving-you-so-have-a-mountin-of-presents gifts."

Dixie laughed, "Something like that."

Sting leaned in and replied with a smirk, "I was thinking of doing the same thing."

Dixie beamed up at him.

The elevator came to a stop and they were surprised when they both stepped out onto the same floor.

"Fancy meeting you here." Sting quipped and Dixie smiled.

They walked over to their rooms and began to laugh. Sting's room was just two doors down from her own.

He started to open his door when he stopped and leaned against it.

"I don't feel like getting settled in right now." he told her, his thumb flicking over the side of his room card key, "Are you up for getting those gifts?"

"Sure." Dixie told him, "That sounds like fun."

Sting's grin grew.

.

.

.

.

.

Madison stood before the full length mirror in her bedroom. She smoothed out her hair and smiled brightly at her reflection.

The Knockout was on cloud nine. Serge had called a few hours earlier and told her he needed to see her. He had something important to tell her.

Her smile grew more feline in nature as she continued to preen. He was going to come over, beg her forgiveness and then he was going to propose. She just knew it.

She checked out her reflection and snickered. Not that she could blame him. She was gorgeous after all. Not to mention the Queen Bee of Impact Wrestling. He would be a fool _not_ to want to marry her.

At that moment her doorbell rang. Madison jumped into the air and practically squealed. She started to rush to the front door when she stopped herself. No. No, she was going to make him wait.

She casually walked down the hallway, passing another mirror. She drew to a stop and inspected herself.

_Perfect_, she thought with a bright grin.

But then she thought better and hunched over, adjusting her cleavage so that it was more prominent.

"You are amazing." she told herself before continuing on to the door.

"Oh, hello." she greeted Serge with a breezy tone as she opened it.

"Madison." Serge nodded, a serious expression on his face, "Can I come in?"

_Aww, he looks so nervous!_ she thought to herself, _How cute!_

"Of course." Madison turned and sashayed into the living room.

She made sure to wiggle her hips as she walked; an incentive for him to see just what he would be getting if he married her.

Serge closed the door and followed after her, frowning. He watched as she slinked over to her sofa and took a seat, just like a queen taking her throne.

Madison smiled coyly up at him but her smile quickly faltered when he didn't sit beside her on the couch, but instead chose a chair opposite her.

"So," she once again flashed a smile, putting that little slight behind her, "What did you want to see me about?"

Before he could speak she quickly checked her clock and added, "But you better make it quick. I have. . .well, _plans_."

"Yeah." Serge nodded, seemingly undeterred by her announcement, "I just wanted to say thank you for agreeing to see me. I don't like how we left things last time."

"I don't either." Madison admitted.

"And I heard you had wanted to see me at the show." Serge went on, "I'm just sorry I had to leave before I could meet with you."

"Oh." Madison offered a charming smile, "That's all right. I'm sure you were busy."

"Yeah." he told her, "There was a lot I wanted to talk to you about-"

"Oh me, too." Madison interrupted earnestly, "So much."

Serge offered her a fleeting smile but it soon faded away. It was obvious there was something on his mind. Madison just wished he would hurry up and get on with it.

"I want to do this right." he reached into the pocket of his jacket.

Madison's gaze locked on his hand, a triumphant look in her eyes. She began to beam as he removed his hand and she discovered he was holding a small jewelry box.

"I really am sorry, Madison." Serge stated as he handed her the box.

Madison glanced down at it, a little perplexed. She had assumed that he would take out the ring, himself. Before he proposed, that was. And why wasn't he getting down on bended knee?

Oh well. All that mattered was that the diamond was big and shiny.

Grinning, she quickly opened the box. Her smile disappeared and her eyes began to narrow in confusion as she took it the box's contents.

What stared back at her was not a diamond ring, as she had assumed. Instead, in it's place, was a pair of amber earrings.

"What is this?" she scoffed, unable to hid her irritation.

"A present." Serge told her, "My way of saying I'm sorry."

"Oh." she looked at the earrings again. They really weren't her style. In fact, they looked more like they were for. . .

She looked over at him, irritation beginning to well up inside her.

"You know," she said, tossing the box back to Serge, "I don't really think these earrings are me."

Serge looked down at the box, his own annoyance starting to rise. On that note, it was best that he said what he had come to say and be done with it.

"I really wish you'd reconsider." he stated, holding the box out to her, "I don't want there to be any animosity between us."

"What are you saying?" Madison demanded, her voice going up an octave as she snatched the box back.

"You're an amazing woman." he told her, "Fun loving, vivacious and incredible sexy. And I've enjoyed our time together."

"Wait a minute." Madison held up her hand, her features twisting in fury and disbelief, "This sounds like you're breaking up with me. Are you breaking up with me?"

Serge reached out and tried to take her hand in his. But Madison jeered and yanked her hand from his grasp.

He placed his hands on his thighs and sighed, grasping that this was going to be much harder than he thought. Of course, it was only foolish thinking on his part that it would be easy. It was Madison Rayne after all.

"You were exactly what I needed during this low point in my life." Serge tried to go on, but she, again, cut him off.

"Ugh, excuse me." Madison sneered, "I was exactly what you needed during this 'low point in your life'? What the hell does that even mean? Are you saying I was only good enough for you when you hit rock bottom?"

Serge closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten. Okay, this was going to be extremely difficult.

"That's not what I'm saying at all." he said as he opened his eyes and fixed her with what he hoped was a charming smile.

"The truth is, it's me." he told her, "I'm just not in the right frame of mind to be in a relationship right now. You deserve somebody better. Somebody who can give you the world. And unfortunately I can't do that."

Madison couldn't believe him. Did he actually think she would buy his load of crap? Well, he was true about how she deserved somebody better and could give her the world and all that. But the rest of it? His excuse had to be the most pathetic thing she had ever heard.

"How stupid do you think I am?" she asked angrily.

"I don't." Serge was quick to say, "Madison, I'm sorry if you're hurt but-"

"Save it!" she snapped as she jumped to her feet, "Do you know who I am? I'm Madison Rayne. The Queen. I am the best thing that will ever happen to you.

"Do you know how many guys would beg to date me right now? All I have to do is snap my fingers," she snapped her fingers for emphasis, "And they would be lining up around the block in seconds."

Serge said nothing. He imagined that she could be half right. She was a pretty girl. Any guy would take one look at her and want to date her. But then all she'd have to do is open her mouth and he imagined those very same guys would turn and run screaming for the hills.

"You're right." he stated, trying to placate her, "You're absolutely right."

Madison wanted to scream. She wanted to hit him. This was not how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to be begging for a second chance now. He was supposed to be down on his knees, pleading for her to take him back. He was not supposed to be sitting there calm and collective, acting like his life was not going to be in ruins because she was no longer in it. The nerve of him!

"Get out!" she shrieked, pointing to the door, "Get out right now, you pathetic, worthless excuse for a man!"

Serge didn't have to be told twice. He stood and quickly made his way to the door.

"I really am sorry, Madison." he told her as he opened the door and stepped outside.

"Ugh, shut up!" Madison yelled as she threw the box at him, "I don't want to hear anymore of your lame excuses!"

She started to slam the door when she stopped and flung it back open.

"Oh, and Serge?" she called out to him sweetly.

Serge flinched and slowly turned back to her.

She gave him a syrupy smile and cooed, "Sting is twice the man you are. I wouldn't be surprised if, right now, he and your future ex-wife were enjoying _everything_ New York City has to offer them. Think about that tonight when you're in your pathetic little condo all alone."

And with that she slammed the door closed in his face.

Serge stared at the closed door, eyes constricted in tightly leashed fury. He hated to admit it, but Madison's words cut him. Deep.

His hand tightened on the jewelry box until his knuckles turned white and cracked from the effort. In his mind all he could picture was Dixie and Sting. In New York City. Together.

He wouldn't put it past the so-called Icon to put the moves on his wife while they were alone together. In fact, he was sure of it.

Serge turned on his heels and began to storm back towards his sports car.

He wanted his wife back. Now.

.

.

.

.

.

Dixie and Sting sat in the middle of a quaint café later that afternoon, having lunch. It was a mini celebration for the successful shopping trip.

Usually Sting hated shopping, but being with Dixie had actually made it fun. She had been a big help when he was stuck on what to buy for his daughter. He honestly would have been lost without her input.

"Thanks again." he told her, pointing his fork in her direction, "I had no idea what to get Gracie.

"I've faced Vader, Sid Vicious, Muta and Abyss," he leaned in close, feinting horror, "And I wasn't nearly as afraid as I was, today, when I had to deal with all of that girly stuff."

He took her hand, gushing jokingly, "Thank you! Thank you, Dixie, you saved me!"

"No problem." Dixie laughed at him, "And thank you for your suggestions on what to buy Davy. I'm sure he's going to love those video games."

"Yeah, well my boys like them." Sting told her, "So I figured they'd be right up the big guy's alley."

Dixie glanced down at her chicken, poking at it with her fork as she murmured, "I just hope that my gifts for Tamara make up for her being angry with me."

"I take it she wasn't happy about this trip." Sting surmised.

"To put it mildly, no." Dixie sighed and set her fork on the plate, "And not just about the trip, though that's her newest grievance against me. No, she's still angry about the separation."

Sting glanced down at his own plate, lips pursed in thought. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't curious about what was going on on that front.

"How are things between you and Serge?" he found himself asking.

"All right, I suppose." she looked up at him, clarifying, "We were at least civil to each other the last few times we talked. He even wished me a good trip before I left."

"I'm glad for that." Sting told her and he meant it.

"I'm just not sure what I should do." Dixie exhaled, "Sometimes I feel like I should save my marriage."

She hedged before going on, her voice quiet, "But often I think that maybe a divorce really would be for the best."

Sting leaned back in his chair, milling over her words.

"I notice you keep saying what you _should_ do." he said at last, looking at her pointedly, "But what is it that you _want_ to do?"

Dixie paused, thoughtful at that. The truth was, she hadn't realized she was thinking in terms of 'should' and what was to be expected. But the fact was that she had been. Unfortunately, that didn't help her in trying to figure out her decision on what to do about Serge.

"I don't know." she admitted, "Honestly, I just don't know."

Sting felt his gut clench at that. It wasn't exactly the answer he wanted to hear. But he remained silent and allowed her to go on.

"I do think the time apart as been good for me, though." she explained, "It's given me a chance to think things through."

She reached over and took his hand, offering him a slight smile. Sting's hand tightened in hers, enjoying her touch more than maybe he should have.

"Thank you for listening to me ramble." she told him as she placed her other hand on top of his and offered him a hint of a smile.

"You're not rambling." he assured her as his hand, as well, came to rest atop hers, "You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you, Dixie. I'll always be here for you."

"I know." she looked deeply into his eyes and replied sincerely, "Thank you for being such a great friend."

Sting smiled at her but inside he was cringing. There was that word again. _Friend_. He didn't want to just be her friend. He wanted more from her. He wanted all of her.

He wanted _her_.

.

.

.

.

.

The cocktail party was in full swing by the time Dixie, Hulk and James entered the ballroom that night. It was a lavish affair with beautifully dressed execs and stars and tasteful and exquisite decorations.

As the trio made their way into the room Hulk snagged three glasses of champagne from a nearby waiter and handed them to Dixie and James.

He raised his glass in a toast, "Here's to a productive evening."

The three clinked their glasses in agreement.

"I know I probably shouldn't be saying this," James looked at Dixie with a teasing grin, "But, Ms. Carter, you look mighty fine in that cocktail dress of yours."

Dixie glanced down at her royal blue, Grecian dress and smiled, flattered.

She turned back to the guys and raised her glass to them, "And might I just say, gentlemen, that you both look very handsome in your suits."

James pulled at the collar of his dress shirt and offered a weak smile, the Impact champion clearly uncomfortable, "Thanks."

Dixie smiled and took a sip of her drink. Her eyes began to scan the room as she looked for Sting. He had said he would meet them there but she saw no sign of him yet.

She knew it was silly, but she was starting to feel a little anxious about seeing him. Like a school girl waiting for her first big date. It made her feel ridiculous.

And yet, she couldn't help the butterflies that were flapping their wings like mad in her stomach.

"Dixie?" Hulk called out to her, snapping his fingers.

Dixie blinked, coming out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she asked, slowly giving him her full attention.

Hulk and James grinned at one another before Hulk repeated his question, "Who should we be focusing on tonight?"

"Oh." Dixie searched out the room as she thought, "The man by the buffet, the older gentleman with the gray hair and glasses. That's Terry German. He's one of the executive producers for the Spike Guys' Choice Awards. And the two standing by the balcony door. The young ones with the brown hair and glasses and blonde hair and goatee. Marcus Phillips and Dan Jorston. They head up Deadliest Warrior."

She took James's arm and directed his attention to an older woman with blonde hair, "That's Nancy Galloway. She runs the day-to-day programming for CMT. I'll introduce you to her later."

Turning back to the guys she shrugged, "Other than that, just feel the place out."

"Well look at all the beautiful people." came a quip.

Dixie began to beam as they turned to see Sting standing behind them. At the sight of him she couldn't control the rush that came over her. He looked so handsome in his dark suit, sans sunglasses.

Sting's eyes focused solely on Dixie, the wrestler liking what he saw. Just when he thought she couldn't get more beautiful she would turn around and surprise him.

"Hi." she greeted him softly as he approached.

"Hi." he repeated as he came to stand before her.

They shared a long, steady gaze. For all intents and purposes, they could have been the only two people in the room.

Dixie was the first to break eye contact. She backed away and offered a weak laugh, "All right, guys. Let's go mingle."

"Yay." James murmured without enthusiasm and even Sting, himself, didn't look up for the task.

"All right." the Icon stated, imitating Dixie good-naturedly, "Let's go _mingle_."


	12. Part Twelve: Confessions

Dixie smiled up at the Spike executive she was dancing with.

"I think it's a great idea to do a cross promotion with Impact and Bellator." she told him, "I know there's this taboo that MMA fans can't also be wrestling fans, but I think a cross promotion could change that."

"I agree." the man, Mark, nodded, "Besides Bellator is still relatively new. Getting a few of the Impact talent on there could help boost the ratings. Do you have anyone in mind?"

Dixie thought a moment before answering, "Samoa Joe would be perfect, for one. Maybe even Kurt Angle. I would like to discuss it with them, and a few others on our roster, before giving you a definitely answer."

"I understand." Mark smiled down at her, "And I look forward to hearing from you."

Standing a few feet away, eyes locked on the pair, was Sting. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help the feelings of jealousy that churned in the pit of his stomach.

James approached him at that moment, giving him a good-natured clap on the back.

"I could really go for a beer right now." he confided.

Sting grinned at the Impact Champion but he once again turned his attention to Dixie and the man she was dancing with.

James followed his gaze and a hint of a smile began to tug at his lips, "Don't like what you see?"

Sting gave him a look before turning his attention back to Dixie.

"Dixie can dance with whoever she wants." he murmured, "It makes no difference to me."

"Oh yeah?" Storm began to smirk, "Then why does it look like any second you're gonna go tearing off across that dance floor and rip the guy's head off?"

Sting snickered, "I do not."

"Maybe not." James shrugged, "But it's pretty clear that you'd at least consider it. Listen, buddy, I can see there's something going on between you two. Anyone with a pair of eyes can. Even if you haven't acted on it."

He began to grin, "You haven't acted on it, have you?"

Sting turned to him. At the expression on his face James found himself slowly removing his hand from the other man's back. Though he considered Sting a good friend that didn't make him feel any less intimidated of the man from time to time.

"No." Sting muttered, irritation marking each word, "I haven't."

James shrugged, "Not that it's any of my business. But she and her husband are separated. That makes her a free woman in my book."

Sting's eyes traveled back to Dixie and he replied quietly, "She's still married, though."

He turned back to the Impact Champion with a frown, "Besides, I thought Serge was a friend of yours."

"He is." James nodded, "But so are you and Dixie. And besides, I don't think a guy who's played his wife the way Serge has played Dixie deserves to hang on to her."

He began to grin, "And there's nothing sayin' you cant dance with a woman. Separated or not."

Sting glanced over at him but slowly began to grin.

He turned to see that Dixie was now dancing with a different suit. Only she wasn't smiling up at this one. In fact, she looked a little bored.

He began to make his way across the dance floor.

"You know, Ms. Carter," the executive, Dixie thought his name was Neil, replied with a lazy smile, "I must say that it's nice to see more women in positions of power in the television network game. Especially a woman as beautiful as yourself."

Dixie offered him a forced smile, but held her tongue.

"Ya know," Neil went on, his hand starting to travel low on her hip, "I was thinking that we could, possible, leave early. Maybe get a drink. We could talk more about a possible crossover with our stars and your, um, _athlete_s."

Dixie arched an eyebrow, a little annoyed by how he referred to the Impact wrestlers.

"They really are, you know." she told him, "Athletes, I mean. What they're able to do in a wrestling ring is truly awe inspiring. Their agility and athleticism is unmatched. Not to mention, their dedication is commendable."

"Yes." Neil smiled down at her, as though he would a child, "I'm sure they're very. . .uh, very talented."

"Thanks." a dark voice murmured behind them, "I appreciate the compliment."

The pair turned and Dixie felt herself begin to smile. Sting was behind the exec, towering over the small man. He was looking at him with a slight smile, but there was still something a little intimidating about him.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked politely, although his words held a bit of a daunting undertone.

"N-no." the man stammered and quickly released Dixie, "G-go ahead."

"Thank you." Sting murmured as he turned his attention back to the Impact owner and slipped his arms around her waist.

Dixie's hands slide up his shoulders as she found herself smiling up at him, "Thanks for rescuing me."

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy his company?" Sting smirked down at her, causing her to laugh.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Dixie asked him.

He gave her a look, earning another giggle from her.

"I guess not." she quipped.

She glanced over his shoulder and noticed a trio of women checking him out with open interest. She felt a tinge of jealousy at their blatant appraisal.

_Oh, come on,_ she told herself, _There's nothing wrong with a few women looking at him. Who can blame them? And why should I care? It's not like we're involved._

But even as she tried to tell herself that, she still couldn't help the feelings of jealousy that flared up within her.

"You have a fan club." she nodded over his shoulder.

Sting glanced sideways, taking note of the women. But he only looked at them for half a second before turning his attention back to her.

"Not interested." he told her, looking deeply into her blue eyes.

Dixie beamed, his words instantly making her feel better.

"So are you really having a bad time?" she asked him.

"Nah. The party is fine." Sting shook his head, adding with a grin, "Though I think Storm is itching to get out of here."

"We're almost done." Dixie assured him, "Then you guys can leave."

"Yay." Sting cheered lightly, causing Dixie to smile once more.

Suddenly the current song ended. Instantly Matt Nathanson and Sugarland's started to play _Run_.

"Hey, they're playing our song." Sting joked.

Dixie smiled, "I guess they are."

"_You come in waves, we crash and we roll_." a familiar voice sang out, "_You surround me, pull me, drown me, then swallow me whole_."

Slowly their smiles began to fade away as they continued to dance. Dixie swallowed as she looked up at him, suddenly feeling very nervous and unsure. Sting's arms tightened, almost involuntarily, around her; the wrestler pulled the Impact owner closer. He stared down at her pensively, enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"_You pull me in close. You buckle my knees. I shake and I shiver just to feel you breathe._"

"You look beautiful tonight." Sting found himself murmuring.

Dixie's eyes lit up, touched by his compliment.

She had to bow her head, though, as she admitted, "You look very handsome in your suit."

"I clean up good." Sting joked, earning a laugh from her.

He leaned in closer, their faces inches apart as his voice dropped to a whisper, "To be honest with you, I can't wait to go back to my room and get out of this suit."  
>Suddenly Dixie got a mental picture of what Sting would look like out of that suit and she blinked, surprised by herself and the risqué thought.<p>

"_You trace my lines, stirring my soul. Shoot sparks at the heart of the world and I watch it explode_."  
>Sting noticed her change in expression, his eyes narrowing in confusion, "You all right?"<p>

"Fine." Dixie quickly told him, offering a weak smile, "Just fine. Just. . .just thinking about something."

Sting was still perplexed but he didn't press her.

"_Still I run, run, run, run right into you. Yeah, I run, run, run, run right into you_."

As they continued to dance Dixie found her head lowering to his chest. As she pressed her cheek against it, she closed her eyes and swayed to the music. She liked being there with him like that. The validity of it actually frightened her.

She opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was her hand as it laid against his chest. Her wedding ring sparkled in the light, flashing almost like a neon sign. She began to frown, guilt welling up deep inside her.

Sting bowed his head, his lips inches from the top of her head. He was so tempted to press his lips to her hair, breathe in her scent. The feeling was so great. An all consuming fire that threatened to erupt at any moment.

Almost simultaneously the pair pulled back. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, each alone with their thoughts.

As the song drew to a close they separated. Dixie glanced down at her dress, sweeping her hand across some imaginary wrinkles. Sting studied her for a few moments. He was about to speak when he noticed Hulk and James approaching.

"Hey." he nodded to them.

Dixie looked up and offered them a bright smile, "You guys did a great job. I heard a lot of the execs buzzing about you and Impact."

Hulk nodded, "I think we made a lot of good contacts tonight."

"And as a reward," Dixie looked pointedly at James, "You can leave now."

"Hell yeah." James replied, but not too loudly, as he led the way out of the hall.

The others walked after him, chuckling.

"I'm ready to get out of this suit and into a nice, cold beer." James stated as he punched the button for the elevator.

"I could go for a little shut eye, myself." Hulk let out a yawn.

The elevator doors opened and the foursome got in. When it reached James and Hulk's floor the two men bid Sting and Dixie goodnight and left.

As the elevator continued on Dixie glanced over at Sting, sincere, "Thank you for agreeing to come here. I know it's taken time away from your recovery and training-"

Sting reached out and took her hands, halting any further words, "I'm recovered, remember. And as for my training, it hasn't put a dent in it. So don't worry about that."

He looked down at her, his expression tender and his voice soft, "I would do whatever I could for you. For Impact. All you need to do is ask."

He offered a regal bow and added with an upper crust English accent, "I am at your service, milady."

Dixie giggled and playfully slapped at him, "Well thank you, good sir. I'll remember that."

They reached their floor and the pair got out, going to their designated rooms. Sting put his card key in the slot when he paused and looked over at her with thoughtful eyes.

"You feel like turning in?" he asked.

"Not really." Dixie admitted from her spot at her door.

"Me, either." he leaned his shoulder against the door and offered a smirk, "Feel like going on a little adventure?"

Dixie found herself smiling over at him, wondering what he had up his sleeve.

"Sure." she told him at last.

.

.

.

.

.

Dixie looked down, perplexed and a little frustrated, "I don't know how to hold it."

Sting began to grin, "I thought you handled them all the time."

Dixie gave him a look and deadpanned, "Not as often as you think."

"I could show you." Sting offered, still smiling.

"I. . ." Dixie once again looked down, finally relenting with a sigh, "All right."

Sting rose from his seat and came around the table. He knelt down behind her and reached around, his hand going over hers.

"The key, Dixie-san." he replied in a hushed tone as he arranged the chopsticks in her hand, "Is that you must have balance."

Dixie glanced over her shoulder at him and smirked, "Thanks, sensei."

"No problem, grasshopper." he quipped, his eyes locked on their hands as he continued on with the task.

Dixie found herself giggling, despite herself.

Sting repositioned the sticks in her hand and, still holding both them and her hand, he reached down and plucked a piece of tempura. He slowly brought their hands up, holding the food out for her to eat.

Dixie felt her giggles subside and, not taking her eyes off of him, took the delicious food offered her. She chewed it silently, not really tasting it. She was too transfixed on the man sitting very close behind her. It was at that moment that she realized just how close he was. She could feel the heat from his body and she had to admit, she enjoyed the feel of him at her back.

Sting, too, was mesmerize by the woman sitting in front of him. Being that close to her, he had the overwhelming urge to turn her around, bury his hands in her hair, pull her close and kiss her until she was breathless.

Instead, he asked, "How is it?"

Dixie blinked, coming out of her thoughts, and murmured, "Good."

Sting grinned and reluctantly rose, returning to his seat.

"How did you become such a pro at this?" she asked as he once more sat down.

"I learned how to use them when I wrestled in Japan." he explained, "Believe me, when I first started I was all thumbs."

Dixie was impressed and she found herself asking, "Where else have you wrestled?"

Sting leaned forward in his seat, elbows propped up on the table and chin on his knuckles as he thought.

"Everywhere, really." he replied thoughtfully, "Japan, Ireland, England, Mexico, New Zealand."

He began to chuckle at the last one.

"What?" Dixie inquired, also smiling, "What is it?"

"I was just thinking about this time I was in New Zealand." Sting explained, "Man, the crowd there was amazing. The fans, the energy they gave off, wow!

"But, uh," he began to chuckle once more, "It would have been a perfect night except that some idiot stolen my ring jacket."

"Oh no!" Dixie gasped, her eyes wide.

"Oh yeah." Sting grinned, his eyes clouding over as he remembered, "Yeah, I couldn't believe it. I also couldn't believe it when it turned up on eBay."

"That's terrible." Dixie breathed, "Did you get it back?"

"I tried." Sting told her, "I did, but no. No, he pulled a fast one and I never saw it again."

"That's awful." Dixie frowned, "I'm really sorry."

Sting shrugged, "Eh, it comes with the territory. I would still go back to New Zealand in a heartbeat."

"I would love to have Impact go on a world tour." Dixie admitted, "To let you in on a little secret, we're working on taking the show back to Wembley Stadium."

Sting's eyes widened, the wrestler impressed, "Really? That would be great. Any ideas of about when you'd want to go back?"

"We're still working on the details." Dixie told him, "I would love to have them host one of our Pay-Per-Views, though."

"That would be amazing." Sting nodded in agreement.

At that moment Dixie's cell phone went off. She glanced down at it, reading the text she had just received. She began to frown, her eyes narrowing in bewilderment.

"Everything okay?" Sting asked in concern.

"Yeah." Dixie slipped the phone back into her purse but it was clear she was still thinking about it.

"Are you sure?" he inquired, "I don't what to press you but-"

"No, no, it's just that. . ." Dixie sighed, shaking her head, "That text was from Serge."

"Are the kids okay?"

Dixie smiled at his instant concern for her children's welfare and assured him, "The kids are fine. Having a great time, actually."

"So why do you look so disturbed?" Sting wanted to know.

"Serge text me and said there was something he needed to talk to me about." Dixie shrugged, "If it's not about the children, then I honestly have no idea what he wants."

Sting remained silent, but his mind was racing. He remembered back to what Christy had said about Serge and Madison.

He tapped his chopsticks against his plate as he debated what he should do. Part of him believed that he should tell Dixie what he had heard, but he wasn't sure how to breach the subject.

But then there was the other side. The side that said he shouldn't risk upsetting her over hearsay. Granted, he trusted Christy. And if she said Madison had been bragging about herself and Serge then he believed her. But he himself hadn't heard the Knockout's claims.

He was truly at a loss on what to do.

.

.

.

.

.

Sting and Dixie left the restaurant some time later. They opted not to take a cab, instead choosing to walk the short distance to the hotel and enjoy a night in the city.

As they made their way down the sidewalk Sting removed his jacket and slipped it onto her shoulders. Dixie offered him a grateful smile and wrapped her arm around his when he offered it to her. If there was one constant, it was that Sting was the consummate gentleman.

While they walked Dixie found herself unconsciously leaning her head against his shoulder. Her mind began to wander back to Serge's text, the Impact owner wondering what her estranged husband wanted.

Could he possibly have wanted a reconciliations? And how did she feel about that?

The truth was, she wasn't sure if she wanted one. She hadn't been lying when she said the time apart from Serge had been good for her. It might have been horrible to think, but the truth was she actually felt like she was herself again. Like she was coming back into her own. She had started to feel better than she had in a very long time.

"Still thinking about the text?" Sting asked suddenly.

Dixie blinked, coming out of her thoughts. She also realized where her head was. She promptly lifted it as they drew to a stop.

"Yes." she admitted as she slipped her arm from his and took a step back, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious. What if he wants to reconcile? I don't know how I feel about that."

Sting glanced down at his feet, his hand tapping against the side of his leg. He needed to tell her. She deserved to know.

"Dixie," he began, looking up at her, "I have to talk to you. About Serge."

"What about Serge?" Dixie asked, trepidation welling up inside her. She wasn't sure she wanted to know where this talk was going to go.

Sting inhaled, trying to find the right words. How could he tell her that her husband was a cheating scumbag?

"Have you. . ." his words trailed off and he paused. He needed to choose his words very carefully.

"Have you ever noticed Serge spending time with another woman?" he asked.

Dixie's eyes slowly narrowed in confusion at his question. Why would he ask that?

"Madison Rayne." she murmured, bowing her head, "I've seen them spending a lot of time together. He even brought her to Tennessee to appear in James' music video."

She looked up at him and sighed, "Serge keeps claiming that there's nothing going on between them but I just can't shake the feeling that he's lying. I've seen them together. Just the way they look at each other sometimes. The way they interact when they think I'm not around. It just all seems. . .suspicious."

"It's. . .you have a right to be worried." he told her, "Madison was overheard, at the Impact Zone, bragging that Serge left you for her."

Dixie blinked, his words washing over her like ice water. She didn't know what to think.

"There's been talk about them for months." Sting went on, "With her confirming it, well it looks like it's not just talk anymore."

She stared up at him in shock. Talk about them for months. . .? And he never told her. . .?

Dixie looked up at him, her eyes flashing like fire. She couldn't believe how angry, how _hurt_, she felt at that moment. And it was the hurt that hit her above everything else.

He was the one person she thought she could always trust. Always depend on. Was that just a lie, too?

How could he? How could he not tell her? She thought he was her friend. She thought. . . She thought he was her best friend. And yet he had kept _that _silent. Of all the things to not tell her. She just couldn't believe it.

"Why?" she asked, her voice raw with emotion, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Christy and I discussed it." Sting started to tell her, but she cut him off.

"Chris-" Dixie lost her voice for a moment, the Impact owner completely astounded, "_Christy _knew about this, too? Who else? How many other people knew?

"My God, does everyone know?" she took a step back and began to laugh humorlessly, "I guess it's true what they say. The wife really is the last one to know."

"We weren't sure if we should tell you or not." Sting argued, "At the time it was only rumors."

Dixie turned away and scoffed. Sting took hold of her shoulders and turned her back around to face him. She tried to pull free from his hold but he refused to let her go. He was determined that she was going to hear him out.

"I wasn't going to upset you over rumors!" he told her, trying to get her to see his side, "What if I'd had been wrong? I wasn't about to destroy your marriage over locker room talk!"

Though what he said made sense Dixie's emotions were too overwhelming for her to see reason. She pulled away from him and shook her head.

"If you were my friend you would have told me." she accused.

"I'm not your friend?" Sting repeated, his temper growing, "I'm not your friend, Dixie? If I wasn't your friend I would have walked away and never looked back when Hogan and Bischoff took control of Impact. I've been through it before. Why would I want to put myself through it again?"

"You said you had done it because you loved Impact." Dixie replied.

"You think that was the only reason?" Sting challenged her, taking a step closer to her.

"So you came back to try and get rid of Hulk and Bischoff." Dixie argued.

"I came back for you!" Sting roared.

He suddenly reached out, taking hold of either side of her head. Dixie only had time to gasp before he yanked her to him and ground his mouth against hers. His tongue surged forward, curling and lapping at her own. Months worth of repressed emotions finally erupted like a volcano.

Dixie stood there stunned for a few seconds before she gripped at his shoulders and returned the embrace. Her hands knotted in his shirt as her tongue met his stroke for stroke.

One of Sting's hands came around to the back of her head, pulling her head more fully against his. Dixie released her hold on his shirt and her arms slid up to wrap around his neck. She wanted him closer.

Sting must have had the same need because he wrapped his other arm around her waist and, not breaking the heated kiss, he lifted her high into his arm and carried her over to a enclosed doorway. He pressed her against the cool metal and glass of the door, his mouth ravaging hers. He pressed his body more full against hers, hard meeting soft.

Dixie whimpered at his assault. She could feel him everywhere. His mouth, hot and demanding. His body, hard and stalwart. He was all around her, surrounding her. She didn't want him to stop. . .

Something clicked in her mind then. Some little voice of doubt or reason, she didn't know. But with it came the last shred of her common sense. She pushed back against him until he broke his hold on her.

Dixie used that opportunity to duck under him and back away. Sting turned to face her and the pair stared at one another for a few heart stopping seconds, both breathing hard.

Both still angry.

It was all too much. The news of Serge's infidelity. The kiss. It was all too much for her to handle at once.

Not saying a word, Dixie threw off his jacket and turned, making a mad dash back to the hotel.

Sting stepped out of the doorway and watched after her, everything in him screaming for him to go after her.

But he didn't. She was too on edge, too overcome with emotion. There was no way she would listen to him now.

And besides, if he did go after her and catch her he was afraid that he might not let her go.

He turned away, raking his hands through his hair. He was shaking with rage. At her. At himself.

Mainly at himself.

He didn't regret kissing her. Not for one second. All the nights of yearning, of wanting, to have her in his arms and it hadn't prepared him for the reality. In fact, it was a pale comparison to the reality. Just that one kiss made him want more of her. All of her.

No, he was angry that he hadn't gone to her in the beginning when he had first heard the rumors. He had meant it when he said he hadn't wanted to risk her marriage on locker room talk, but he. . .

He didn't know. Maybe he should have done more. Looked into it himself and then gone to her. He just didn't know.

His anger circled around and focused on her. How could she think he wasn't her friend? Did she have such little faith in him?

He understood that she was hurt. He understood that maybe that's why she doubted and lashed out at him. But still, her words had cut through him like a knife.


	13. Part Thirteen: Understanding

Dixie got ready for the summit early the next morning. While she was finishing up her makeup she gave pause, staring at her reflection. The face looking back at her appeared tired.

She tossed her makeup brush into her bag with a sigh. Turning away from the woman in the mirror, she leaned back against the dresser.

She'd had a sleepless night with only her thoughts to keep her company. And as the hours passed her raging emotions had calmed. The morning had brought not only a new day, but had led her to see things in a new light.

She began to understand why Sting had remained silent. For all he had known, the rumors about Serge and Madison had been just that. Rumors. She could understand why he wouldn't have wanted to get her upset over idle gossip.

She crossed her arms and bowed her head, shame welling up inside her over the things she had said to him. He really had been a good friend to her. Better than she had been to him.

How could she doubt him? Sure, she had been hurt and needed to lash out. But it shouldn't have been at him. Especially when he had proven time and time again that he was her friend. That she could trust him.

Absently her fingers went to her lips. If that kiss last night was any indication, 'friend' was the last thing on his mind.

That kiss. . .

She was still stunned by it. She never would have believed that he had feelings for her. At least, not of a romantic nature. She had always assumed that he only saw her a friend. A good friend and nothing more.

_"I came back for you!"_

She blinked, remembering his words. She could still hear the conviction in his voice, see the fire in his eyes at his declaration.

Had he really had feelings for her all this time? Was she really that blind to them? Or was it that she didn't want to see them; was too afraid to see them?

She straightened from the dresser and began to pace the length of the room.

What about her? What did she think about all of this?

She paused, running a shaky hand through her hair. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for him. Had for a while now. Maybe longer and she just hadn't realized it until now.

She had definitely felt something from that kiss.

That kiss. . .

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She couldn't think about that now. And she certainly couldn't act on it. Not until she figured out what she was going to do about Serge.

Serge. . .

She had to admit to herself that she felt better with him gone. In those past few weeks the strain and anxiety that had surrounded her when he had been there had begun to fade away more and more. She was even beginning to feel like her old self again.

And then there was the revelation about his possible infidelity. . .

At the thought of it her anger began to come back with a vengeance. And along with it was a deep seeded betrayal.

Oh how she wished Sting had told her when he had first heard about it. Maybe all of this could have been avoided.

She let out a sigh, not sure what to think.

She finished getting ready and grabbed her purse, stepping out into the hall.

Up the hallway Sting's door opened and the Icon emerged. He was decked out in his ring gear, Insane Icon face paint adorning his handsome features.

The pair locked eyes, Dixie immediately feeling intimidated. There was just something about that man, when he was dressed like that, that was completely unnerving.

Sting regarded her evenly, his mouth a slash. Without a word, he made his way past her and over to the elevators.

Dixie hesitantly joined him, the pair staring at the closed elevator doors. She felt her nervousness rise. She knew she should speak, but at that moment she just couldn't find the words.

The doors slide open and they entered, Sting hitting the button for the ground floor. As the elevator made it's descent Dixie dared to peek at him. He was staring up at the lights above the door, his eyes slightly narrowed and his jaw tense.

She mentally built up her courage and at last dared to turn to him.

"I'm sorry." she replied, her voice sounding timid to her ears, "I'm sorry for accusing you of knowing about Serge and Madison and not saying anything. It was. . .it was completely uncalled for. I know better than that. I know _you_ better than that."

Sting slowly turned to her, studying her for a few moments. His face revealed nothing.

"I'm sorry for not saying something when I first heard about it." he at last spoke, his tone soft.

His expression grew fixed and his words adamant as he added, "But I'm not sorry for kissing you."

Dixie blinked, astonished. While part of her had been up half the night thinking about Serge and Madison and Sting's revelation about them, the other half had been thinking about that kiss.

It was unlike any kiss she'd ever had before. Words could not describe how passionate, how intense that kiss had been.

But she was still married. And she needed to deal with her marriage before even considering anything else.

"I'm not sorry for that kiss, either." she admitted quietly, her eyes going to the floor.

Sting felt his heart swell at her words. He had been so worried that she would have regretted it. Or, worse yet, been offended by him for being so forceful with her.

"But I can't act on those feelings." she added as she looked back up at him, "At least not right now. Not until I figure out what I'm going to do about my marriage."

"I understand." Sting nodded, "And I respect your position.

"But you need to know a few things first." he went on, throwing caution to the wind, "I want you, Dixie. And I want to be with you. I have for a long time."

Dixie's eyes widened at his admission, but she said nothing.

Sting bowed his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he exhaled, "I just thought you needed to know that."

"Steve-" whatever else she was going to say quickly died on her lips as the elevator doors opened and Hulk and James entered.

The pair stepped inside, instantly taking notice of the tension between Impact owner and wrestler. They traded curious glances but said nothing as the elevator once again started up and began to descend.

"So it's last day for the summit." Hulk spoke up in a bid to alleviate the stress, "I've been hearing nothing but good things from the Spike execs. If we keep this up, I see really good things for Impact in the future."

"I just hope my voice holds out." Storm flashed his pearly whites, "All this talking could give a man laryngitis."

"I've never seen you have a problem with running your mouth." Sting joked, adding with a smirk, "Or talking about yourself."

"Hey." James took a feint swing at the Icon, who easily ducked away with a laugh.

The trio continued to talk but Dixie remained silent, all but tuning them out. She glanced over at Sting thoughtfully before casting her eyes to the floor once more.

She was in trouble.

.

.

.

.

.

The summit ran late into the day. From the moment they had entered they had been bombarded with interviews and conferences; meet-and-greets and the like.

Dixie took a step back, taking in the activity all around her. Hulk was smoozing with television executives like a pro. James was being interviewed by CMT. Despite his slight nervousness, he was funny and charming. The perfect Impact Champion.

Her eyes finally landed on Sting. He was talking to a report from _Access Hollywood_. She couldn't help the slight smile that formed on her lips as she watched them. In spite of his ring gear and face paint, Sting had the female reporter eating out of the palm of his hand. She was grinning and giggling, completely enthralled with the wrestling icon.

Not that Dixie could blame her.

She let out a sigh and turned away. Though they had spent all day together, acting professionally, the tension from the night before and this morning was still there before them. It had made for a slightly edgy working environment.

"Ms. Carter!"

Dixie blinked, coming out of her thoughts. She turned around and began to smile as an older man with thinning gray hair and a beaming grin approached her.

"Alastair." she greeted Mr. Bennett Alastair, the head of the summit, warmly.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done." Mr. Alastair shook her hand, "I won't lie. I had some reservations about your people coming here this week. But they've more than exceeded my expectations."

"I'm surprised at how well behaved they were, too." she joked, earning a boisterous laugh from the exec.

"Thank you." Sting sent a parting smile to the reporter.

She offered a bright smile and flipped her blonde hair, "Here's my number. In case I need a follow up."

The reporter handed him her card. He took it with a kind smile but the moment she walked away he promptly slipped it into his jacket, forgotten.

Sting glanced over at that moment, eyes locking in on Dixie. He watched as she and some suit talked and laughed together.

Jealousy instantly churned in his gut and he had to keep from gritting his teeth at the feel of it. He hated it. He hated seeing her standing there a few feet away, laughing with some guy. He wanted to be the one she was laughing with.

He wanted her.

He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled. He didn't know how he'd feel or what he would do if she went back to that worthless husband of hers.

He couldn't think about that right now or else he'd lose it.

"Well I don't know about you, but I'm bushed." James replied as he approached the older wrestler and slapped him on the back.

Sting blinked, coming out of his thoughts. He turned and looked at his friend with a slight smirk.

"Tough work being Top Dog, huh?" he quipped lightly.

"_Tiring _work." James sighed, but then he began to grin, "But it beats the alternative."

Sting's own smile faded away as thoughts of Roode slipped into his head. At the thought of him the anger that was simmering in his gut began to rise.

That piece of garbage was never far from his thoughts. He may have put him on hold as Dixie began to consume his mind, but Roode was always there, lurking in the shadows.

At his suddenly change in expression and mood Storm instantly sobered.

"Hey, don't worry about him right now." he tried to tell his friend, "That jackass is way back in Florida. You're here in New York. Just kick back and try to have a good time."

"Kind of hard to do." Sting muttered, though his malice wasn't aimed at the Impact Champion, "You got your revenge on Roode. I haven't."

"But you will." James nodded, set, "You'll make him pay for what he did to you at Victory Road."

"It's not about what he did to me." Sting snapped, garnering looks from the people around him.

He took notice and sighed, raking a hand through his hair.

"It's not about what he did to me." he repeated, his voice softer this time, "I knew the risks going into the match."

Determination flared in his eyes as he replied with venom, "It's what he did to Dixie. He's going to pay for that."

James remained silent, not sure what to say. Having had his own problems with Bobby Roode, he could understand Sting's anger and frustration.

Of course Roode hadn't gone after his wife, but he imagined if he had he would be as angry as the old Stinger. Even a blind man could see how fiercely protective he was over the Impact owner; how much he cared about her.

"So I, uh, noticed things were a little heavy in the elevator this morning." the Impact Champion gently bridged the subject.

Sting's jaw tensed, his eyes narrowing slightly in the corners. But other than that he remained silent.

"Hey, if you don't wanna talk about it." Storm raised his hands in surrender, "It's none of my business anyway."

Sting inhaled, raking a hand through his hair. Frustration welled up in his brown eyes as he contemplated.

"I kissed her last night." he said at last, unable to keep it inside any longer. Besides he knew he could talk about it Storm, knowing that the other man would keep his mouth shut.

James's eyebrows arched with surprise. He would have thought that would've been a good thing, but by the look in his friend's eyes, coupled with the tension between the pair this morning, he knew it was anything but.

"So what happened?" he inquired.

Sting's hands slipped onto his hips, his eyes clouding over in thought, "We went out to eat. And everything was going so well. Until she got a text from Serge."

"Uh oh." James whistled quietly.

"She said it was nothing but it got me thinking." Sting turned to him, "I'd been debating on whether or not to tell her about the rumors about Serge or Madison."

"And so you told her." Storm surmised, the older wrestler nodding his head.

"With Madison pretty much confirming it, yeah." Sting replied, "I thought she deserved to know."

"And I'm guessing she took it badly."

Sting chuckled coldly, no humor in the sound, "Oh yeah."

He began to frown, "She accused me of not being her friend for not telling her sooner."

"Ouch." James sighed.

"I couldn't believe she could say that to me." Sting shook his head, "After everything we've been through together."

"So what happened?" James asked.

"I lost my temper." Sting shut his eyes tightly as he looked back on the night before, "I blew up at her. Told her I was her friend. That what I had done was for her, because of her."

He opened his eyes, not really seeing anything, "And then I just. . .I just grabbed her and kissed her."

"She hit you?" Storm gently pressed.

Sting turned back to his friend and shook his head, "She kissed me. Man. . ."

He looked out over the summit, running his hands through his hair, "That kiss. . ."

He exhaled and shrugged, "Anyway, thankfully she put a stop to it but she ran off."

"Thankfully?" James repeated in confusion.

"It wasn't the right time or place." Sting told him, "Not with everything going on between her and Serge right now."

"So. . ." a teasing smile began to form on the Impact Champion's lips, "How was the kiss? That good?"

Sting gave him a narrowed look, earning a laugh from his friend.

"Keep it up, Storm," he threatened, "And I'll Death Drop you right here."

James relented, laughing.

He soon grew serious, clapping the other man on the back, "Just take it nice and easy. She's got a lot of baggage."

"I know." Sting looked at him, set and determined, "But I don't care. I can't let her go. Not if there's a chance."

"Well I wish you luck, Stinger." James told him, sincere, "I hope it works out for you two."

.

.

.

.

.

The tired foursome made their way into the lobby of their hotel some time later, James and Hulk leading the way.

"I think I'm going to order room service and hit the hay." James let out a yawn.

"Just don't go overboard." Dixie warned him with a teasing smile, "We do have to budget these trips, you know."

"Um, you don't wanna see the bill for the mini bar." James hedged, taking off his cowboy hat and running a nervous hand through his hair.

That earned a laugh as they made their way towards the elevators.

They had gone a few feet when Dixie felt a hand on her arm, causing her to stop. She turned and looked up at Sting expectantly. His features revealed nothing, though he stared at her for a few moments.

"I, uh," he slowly removed his hand from her arm and rubbed the back of his neck, offering her a nervous smile, "I just wanted to apologize. I don't know for exactly what, but I'm sorry."

Dixie found herself smiling, the tension she had been feeling leaving her, "I'm sorry, too."

"Listen," Sting replied, "It's our last night in New York. I'd like to take you to dinner if I can. Just dinner. No pressure. We can take it as slow as you want."

Dixie sighed with contentment, relieved that he was willing to give her time to figure everything out.

"I'd like that." she replied with an easy smile.

"Yeah?" Sting began to grin, himself.

"Yeah, but on one condition."

"What's that?" Sting inquired with a frown.

"You change first." Dixie winked at him, "And wash your face."

He threw back his head and laughed, "Deal."

They started to once again cross the lobby when he drew to a stop, his smile fading away.

Dixie noticed that he was no longer beside her and she also stopped, turning back to him in confusion. She took note of his expression and slowly followed his gaze. Her eyes widened slightly, surprise washing over her like a bucket of cold water.

"Hi, Mom!" Davy greeted her with a bright smile and wave.

Standing behind him were Tamara and Serge. Her daughter appeared cool, a small smile forming on her lips as she looked from her mother to Sting.

Serge stepped forward, beaming broadly, "Hello, Dix."


	14. Part Fourteen: Battlelines & Resolutions

"Mom!" Davy let out a yell and raced towards Dixie.

Tamara was a little slower going, a hint of a smile on her lips and something wicked dancing in her eyes.

Dixie blinked, surprised. She gave her son a big hug, looking over the top of his head to offer Serge a questioning look.

Serge simply smiled back at her, clearly pleased with his little surprised.

Davy slipped out of his mother's arms and took off for Sting.

"Hey." he greeted his hero warmly.

Sting grinned down at him, giving him a high five, "Hey, buddy. So you come to take on New York, huh?'

"Something like that." Serge spoke up with a chuckle.

Sting glanced sideways at the other man, regarding him darkly. He had an idea what 'something like that' meant.

Serge gave the wrestler his back and gave his astonished estranged wife a hug. Dixie gave his back a quick pat but then promptly pulled back. She could feel Sting's glare on them and she nervously ran a hand through her hair.

"While I'm thrilled to see the kids," Dixie replied, "I don't appreciate you taking them out of school."

"What school?" Tamara sighed, annoyed, "It's Saturday, Mom."

"It is Saturday." Serge reminded Dixie, still flashing that pearly smile.

Dixie blinked. It was Saturday. How could she have missed that? Where had the time gone?

Sting raked a hand through his hair, the Icon growing more uncomfortable by the moment. It was clear that he was the fifth wheel there and the best thing for him to do was leave.

"It was good to see you guys." he told the kids as he began to make his way across the lobby, "Dixie, I'll see you later."

The Impact owner looked after him in surprise, "Steve, wait-"

"No, let him go." Serge interjected, loudly, "I'm sure he's got a lot to do. Iron his tights. Take off his makeup. He must be tired of walking around looking like a life-size action figure all day."

Sting paused, his back stiffening. He mentally counted to ten before continuing on to the elevators.

"Serge-" Dixie gave her estranged husband a narrowed look.

"What?" Serge raised his hands, feinting innocence.

He began to smile, "Come on, Dix. Let me and the kids take you to dinner."

"Hey, guys, can you give us a minute." Dixie offered her children a warm smile before turning back to Serge with a frown.

"Why are you here?" she questioned.

"We wanted to surprise you." Serge answered.

He reached out and took her hand in his, his thumb rubbing against the top of it, "And I wanted to talk to you. I think we have a lot to discuss."

"Yes, we do." Dixie nodded, "And I'm thrilled to see the children. But, Serge, I'm working."

"Looked to me like you and the _Stinger_ were done working for the day." Serge couldn't help but jab.

Dixie slid her hand from his grasp, instantly defensive, "Sting and I were finished for the day. And, yes, we were coming back to the hotel together. But if you really want to talk about suspicious _friendships_, let's talk about you and Madison Rayne."

Serge rubbed his jaw and sighed, annoyed.

"We do have a lot to talk about." was the only thing he would say.

Tamara and Davy approached them at that moment, Davy asking, "So are we going to dinner or what?"

"Why don't you and Dad go, Mom." Tamara quickly spoke up, "Just the two of you. Davy and I can get room service."

"I wanna go out to dinner." Davy argued.

But with one heated look from his sister he promptly bowed his head and grumbled, "Never mind. I'll eat room service."

"Why don't I eat with you-" Dixie started to say but Serge jumped in.

"Come on, Dix." he pressed her, "Don't tell me you don't have a craving for the Woodbury's famous chicken parmesan. Come on, when's the next time we're going to be in New York?"

Dixie looked between her children and her husband and sighed, giving in, "Okay. Okay. You win."

"Have fun." Tamara stated as she took her mother's room key and led her little brother away.

"I wanna go find Sting." Davy spoke up as the pair climbed into the elevator.

Tamara punched the button for the right floor and leaned back against the wall, crossing her arms, "Why don't you just leave him alone?"

They reached their floor and got off, Davy's eyes instantly lighting up.

"Hey, Sting." he called, walking over to the Icon as he was about to enter his hotel room.

"Oh yay." Tamara muttered under her breath.

"Hey, little dude." Sting grinned down at the boy, "So are you and your folks gonna have a night out on the town?"

"Nope." Tamara replied gleefully as she approached, "My mom and dad decided to go out to dinner by themselves."

She drew to a stop, a Cheshire grin on her lips as she went on, "It's so great to see that they found their way back to one another. They are so much in love."

She let out a sigh, "My mom has missed my dad terribly. And Daddy, well, he's just lost without her."

Her words left a bitter taste in Sting's mouth. He knew the spiteful teenager was just trying to get under his skin. Unfortunately for him it was working.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he bowed his head and replied quietly, " I hope everything works out for the best."

"The best for my parents, of course." Tamara added with a sunny smile.

"Knock it off, Tamara." Davy sighed in annoyance.

"What?" the older sibling feinted innocence, "Sting's a good guy. Of course he'd hope their marriage can be salvaged, right?

"I mean, only a _jerk_ would try and come between a happily married couple, right?" she asked pointedly.

Davy groaned and snatched the key from her hand, walking over to the door, "This is boring. I'm going to go watch TV. Later, Sting."

"Bye, Davy." Sting turned back to Tamara and replied honestly, "I'm sorry your parents are having problems-"

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Tamara hissed, her cheerful mask falling away, "You can drop the act now, Davy's gone. I know you're just hoping they break up so you can move in on my mother."

Sting sighed, holding his arms up at his sides, "You've got me all wrong, Tamara. I care about Dixie and I don't want to see her get hurt. But I don't want to see you or Davy get hurt, either."

"Yeah, right." Tamara scoffed.

"Yeah. Right." Sting repeated, sincere.

Tamara shook her head and made her way back to her mother's room, snapping over her shoulder, "Just back off so my parents can work everything out!"

She entered the hotel room and slammed the door behind her.

Sting turned and let himself into his room. He closed the door and made his way deeper into the room, angrily throwing his jacket onto a nearby chair.

He slumped onto the end of the bed, running his hands through his hair.

He was at a loss. Completely unsure of what to do. He wanted her. Had wanted her for so long now. And he wanted to fight for her.

He rose to his feet and began to pace the room.

He just didn't know if he should. If it was just Dixie things would be different. But there were kids involved. He couldn't forget that even though he had to admit that he had for a while.

Sting drew to a stop, rubbing the back of his neck. Besides, no matter how much he fought for her it won't mean anything unless she fought, too.

She had said things were better without Serge but she hadn't made a move to finalize her decision either way.

Maybe she was having second thoughts about her wayward husband. Maybe she had decided to make things work for him and her family.

Sting scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. Maybe he was going to drive himself crazy if he kept thinking about this.

Exhaling, he dropped his hand and grabbed his gym bag. He needed to go hit the weights and burn off some of this nervous energy.

He started to make his way to the door when he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. He was still in his ring attire and face paint.

The Icon promptly turned and made a beeline for the bathroom. After he washed his face and changed his clothes.

.

.

.

.

.

Dixie leaned back in her seat, hands clasped before her. She looked around the elegant dining hall of Woodbury's, one of her favorite restaurants there in New York, and sighed. Though she should have felt happy and relaxed being there, the truth was she was anything but. Mainly due to her dining partner.

"Why are you here, Serge?" she questioned him, studying him intently, "Tell me the truth."

Serge offered her a warm smile, "The kids missed you, Dix."

He reached over and took one of her hands, giving it a gentle squeeze, "I did, too."

He removed his hand and cleared his throat, his eyes going to the tablecloth, "Being away from you has made me realize how much I missed you."

Serge looked deeply into her eyes, adding, "And love you. I do love you, Dixie."

Dixie fixed him with a look and murmured coldly, "And where does Madison fit in in all of this?"

Her estranged husband shook his head, annoyance filling him, "Dixie, for the last time, there is nothing going one between me and Madison."

His denial only made Dixie angrier and she hissed, "Just be honest with me for once, Serge. Tell me the truth!"

Serge's eyes narrowed as he accused, "I could ask you the same thing. What about you and Sting, huh? Are you going to sit there and tell me there's nothing going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing has happened between us." Dixie replied vehemently.

"Ah, but he wants it do." Serge scoffed, "I've seen the way he looks at you, Dix. You can't deny that he doesn't want something to happen."

Dixie glanced down at her clasped hands and bit her lip. Well, she wanted honesty. She might as well get the ball rolling.

"He does." she admitted as she looked back up at her husband.

"Ah ha!" Serge looked positively triumphant.

"And so do I." Dixie added quietly.

Serge's victorious smile faded instantly, shock beginning to set in, "What?"

It was bittersweet, admitting her feelings. But Dixie would be lying if she didn't admit that a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

"I didn't look for it to happen." she told him, "But in the middle of it all I. . .I started to develop feelings for Steve.

"And when the time is right, I want to see where things can go between us." she finished.

"You can't. . ." Serge was at a loss for words, stunned by her admission, "Dixie, you can't be serious! What are you saying?!"

Dixie looked him right in the eye and took a deep breath before finally saying, "I'm saying that I want a divorce."

.

.

.

.

.

Dixie and Serge road the elevator back up to her room in silence. The air between them was thick with tension. So thick that she was sure one could cut it with a knife.

She peeked over at him hesitantly. He was staring up at the numbers, his features like stone. She knew she had hurt him terribly with her decision, but she also knew that it was for the best. Unfortunately it was something that had been coming for a long time now. One that they could no longer avoid.

And, yes, it would hurt them all for a while. But Dixie believed deep in her heart that they would all be better off in the long run.

The elevator finally came to a stop, the doors sliding open. The estranged spouses remained where they were, though. Neither one was in much of a hurry to return to their children and tell them their news.

"We better get this over with." Serge muttered and made his way out of the tiny space.

Dixie looked after him for a moment before following suit.

Sting made his way out of his hotel room the moment Dixie and Serge stepped up to Dixie's. He was about to say something to them when he noticed Dixie suddenly reach over and hug her husband. Serge was still for a few seconds before slowly wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face in her neck and held her tightly for several moments.

Head bowed, Sting turned and quietly went back into his room.

Dixie eventually pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes. She couldn't do this now. She needed to be strong for Tamara and Davy.

"Here." Serge replied quietly, handing her his handkerchief.  
>She offered him a smile of gratitude and wiped her eyes. Clutching it in her hand she followed her husband into the room.<p>

Tamara was laying on the bed, her ever present cell phone to her ear. Davy was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching a movie.

At the sight of them both teens quit what they were doing and gave their parents their full attention. Tamara's eyes narrowed slightly, the older sibling picking up on the tense mood. Davy looked back and forth between his mother and father, confused and growing more weary by the moment.

"Hey, kids." Serge offered them a tense smile, "Your mother and I have something we need to talk to you about."

They grabbed nearby chairs and pulled them up to the foot of the bed. Tamara joined her brother, the girl looking at her parents with trepidation.

"What's going on?" she demanded though she really didn't want to hear the answer.

"Your father and I have been doing some talking. . ." Dixie began, glancing at Serge for help.

But he simply regarded her silently, making no move to assist. Clearly he was going to let her be the bad guy in this.

Dixie felt her anger rise but she held it off. Now wasn't the time or place.

She turned back to her children and offered them a watery smile, "We want you to know that we love you both so very much."

"But?" Tamara prompted coldly.

Dixie again looked to Serge for help. She silently pleaded with him to work with her on this.

He took pity on her and cleared his throat, "Sometimes you meet someone. And you fall in love with them. And you decide to get married. . ."

His voice trailed off and he looked over at Dixie, at a loss for words.

Dixie picked up, "Your father and I love each other very much. We always will. But sometimes. . .sometimes love just isn't enough. We aren't doing this to hurt or punish you-"

"Yeah, right." Tamara suddenly snapped, surging to her feet, "Why don't you just come right out and say it, Mother. You two are getting a divorce."

Davy looked between his parents, pain beginning to well up in his eyes, "Is that true? Are you guys getting a divorce?"

"Sweetie," Dixie reached out, taking her son's hand, "I know this hurts you. And I am so sorry for that. But, ultimately, this is going to be for the best."

"Best for who?" Tamara accused, "Best for you? So now you can run off and be with that muscle bounded jerk, Sting?"

Dixie looked over at Serge, hoping he would help. But it was clear by the dark look in his eyes that he wasn't going to jump to her defense any time soon.

"Tamara, that's not why your father and I are separating." Dixie tried to get her daughter to see reason, "Things haven't been good for a long time now. This way. . .it's better to have parents who are separated and happy than together and always fighting. It really is for the best."

"Bullshit!" Davy suddenly bellowed.

He shuffled back to the head of the bed and crossed his arms, bowing his head. He let out a sniffle and Dixie could see tears trailing down his cheeks.

She looked at Serge in misery before the pair climbed onto the bed on either side of him, meaning to consol him.

"Pal," Dixie placed a hand on his arm, "Sweetie, we love you so much."

"That's right, bud." Serge promptly agreed, "And none of this is your fault."

He glanced over his son's head to Dixie, silently letting her know just whose fault he thought it was. Dixie sighed and turned back to her son, making him her number one priority.

"Your dad is right." she told Davy, "Really, sweetie, this is going to be the best thing for everyone involved. Nothing is going to change. Your dad and I are still going to be there for you."

"But Dad won't be living at home anymore." Davy glared at his mother.

"No, son, I won't." Serge agreed, "But I'll still see you all the time."

"That's right." Dixie quickly agreed, "Whenever you want. I promise you that. I _promise_."

"This is all your fault." Tamara hissed at her mother, "You just couldn't stay away from him, could you, Mother? God, you are so pathetic! Getting seduced by that stupid, phony-"

"That is enough, Tamara!" Dixie snapped as she rose to her feet, "I mean it! I know you want to paint Sting as the bad guy in all of this-"

"No, Mother, that would be you." Tamara muttered.

"He has nothing to do with this." Dixie went on, ignoring the jab, "And whether you believe me or not, I didn't set out to do this to hurt you. I would _never _want to hurt you. Or cause you pain. That's not what this is about."

"Yeah, right." Tamara scoffed.

"Yes. Right." Dixie stated adamantly.

"Ugh, God!" Tamara threw her hands up in disgust, "Now you even sound like him."

She turned to her father and begged, "Daddy, can we please go? Please? Can we just get on a plane and leave. I don't want to be here anymore. Can we just go home? Now."

Serge rose from the bed and walked over to his daughter, putting an arm around her, "It's too late to leave now, princess. But we can leave tomorrow if you want."

"Good." Tamara sniffled, burying her head against her father's chest.

"Why don't we go get a room for the night." Serge gently suggested.

He turned to Davy and questioned, "You want to come with us, son?"

Davy wiped his eyes and looked over at Dixie hesitantly. She gave her son a gentle smile and nodded, silently telling him that she was okay with whatever he decided.

"Yeah." Davy nodded as he climbed off the bed and joined his father and sister, "Yeah, I wanna go home."

"We'll talk to you tomorrow before we leave." Serge told his wife coldly before leading their children out of the room.

It was only when they were gone, and the door was closed behind them, that Dixie sank onto the bed. She buried her head in her hands and began to sob.

.

.

.

.

.

Dixie emerged from her hotel room late the next morning. Thank goodness for a good concealer and powder. Without it her puffy eyes would be obvious.

She had spent the entire night crying, both for her children and the loss of her marriage. Even though it had been her decision it hadn't made the hurt any less. She would mourn what she and Serge had had together. Probably would for a long while.

Her head was killing her. All she wanted to do was take an aspirin, get on the plane and get home.

Unfortunately there was one more meeting left to cover on the summit. Hulk, being General Manage, had to stay with her. She knew James had already flown out earlier that morning. She just hoped Sting was still around.

She needed to talk to him. Tell him she had made a decision. Tell him. . .

What? That she was in love with him? That she wanted to see what could happen between them after her divorce?

Well it was the truth. And she owed him that.

She walked towards his door, thinking of her family. They had left early that morning, as well. Davy had given her a big hug but Tamara refused to acknowledge her.

It broke her heart to see her daughter so angry with her. Dixie wished there was something she could do to finally get through to her. But it seemed like nothing would work. And especially not now, after she announced her intentions to divorce.

Sighing, Dixie stepped up to Sting's room and knocked on the door.

To her surprise, though, it wasn't the Insane Icon that answered.

The door opened and the maid looked up at her with a kind smile, "May I help you, Ms. Carter?"

"I, uh, I just wanted to speak to Mr. Borden." Dixie glanced over the shorter woman's head to peer into the room.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Carter." the maid explained as she exited the room, "But Mr. Borden checked out earlier this morning."


	15. Part Fifteen: Slammiversary

Sting's breathing was deep and even as he slowly raised and lowered the barbell above his head. He continued to do another five reps before placing the bar back onto the stand and sitting up.

He reached over and picked up his towel, scrubbing it over his face. As he lowered it he looked to the far wall, his eyes vacant.

He had been incommunicado for the past few weeks since he left the summit. He hadn't spoke to anyone in that time, instead choosing to stay holed up in his Texas home and throw himself into his training.

He might have been pushing himself too hard, but at the moment he didn't really care. He had too much anger, too much pain, to work through.

Sting closed his eyes, a sneer twisting his mouth. He could still picture Dixie and Serge standing in front of her hotel room, Dixie wrapping her arms around her estranged husband.

He opened his eyes, a cold smile crossing his lips. Well, it didn't look like he was estranged from her anymore.

He shook his head and rose to his feet, angrily going over to his barbell set. He grabbed hold of one and began to do a series of reps, his breathing growing more and more harsh each time the heavy metal was raised and lowered.

He forced himself to clear Dixie from his mind and instead focused on Roode.

_Roode_.

Yeah, that's where he needed to be.

He could picture that piece of crap so clearly. That arrogant smile. That sly, triumphant look he got in his beady little eyes every time he screwed over an opponent.

He grit his teeth and yanked the barbell up. _Roode hit James Storm with a beer bottle to capture the title._

He did it again. _Roode pinned AJ Styles by holding his tights._

And again. _Roode got himself disqualified in his title match against Jeff Hardy._

Again. _Sting went for the Death Drop and hit the chair._

Again. _Roode carried Dixie into the ring and manhandled her, calling her a 'bitch' and forcing her into a corner._

Again. _Roode grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to look down at Sting who was down on the mat._

Again. _Roode rubbed off Sting's face paint and smeared it across Dixie's frightened features._

Sting let out a curse and practically threw the barbell back onto the stand. Raking his hands through his hair, he turned away, his body trembling with fury. He tilted his head back and squeezed his eyes tightly shut.

He could feel the rage laying just below the surface. Rage like he hadn't felt in years.

He opened his eyes, a cold smile tugging at his lips. It had been a long time since he had tapped into his dark side but it was still there, laying just below the surface. He could feel it screaming to get out.

Maybe it was time he got back in touch with it.

Oh yeah, long past time. . .

.

.

.

.

.

Slammiversary weekend finally came.

Since it was taking place in Texas Dixie had decided to take advantage of the opportunity and make a family outing out of it. She, Tamara and Davy had hopped on a plane and flew out to stay with her parents, who lived there.

Dixie leaned back against the limo seat, her eyes landing on Tamara. Her daughter was sitting beside her, casually flipping through a copy of _Cosmo_. She hadn't said two words to her for the past few weeks. The word 'difficult' was an understatement when it came to her daughter.

Dixie thought she was going to get a fight on her hands when she told her they were going to see her parents but, thankfully, Tamara had been all for it. She had always been close to her grandparents, her grandmother especially. And right now maybe that's what Tamara needed. She hoped her mother could get through to the girl.

It wasn't long until they reached the lavish Carter estate. The car came to a stop and Dixie and the children climbed out, Davy and Tamara hurrying towards the front door.

Dixie remained where she was, though, looking up at the manor with apprehension. She always got that way in relation to seeing her parents.

She knew they loved her in their own way. But with their love also came their high expectations. Expectations that she could never seem to meet.

_Well you better get it over with_, she thought with a sigh.

As she entered the Carter household she was met with the sight of her mother and father hugging their grandchildren. Both Davy and Tamara were talking excitedly, Dixie's mother and father fighting to keep up with them.

"Virginia," Janice Carter called out to the maid as she entered the room, "Please have the children's luggage collected and sent up to their rooms."

"Oh, Mother, there's no need." Dixie called out, "Tamara, Davy, grab your bags, please."

"Really, Dixie." Janice sniffed at her daughter, "It's her job."

Virginia stiffened at the remake but then quickly collected the bags and left the room.

"I'm gonna go see Scout." Davy said as he hurried from the room to see his horse.

"I'll go with him." Tamara smiled lovingly at her grandparents, "I want to see Snowflake's new colt."

She dropped a kiss on both grandparents' cheeks and left after her brother.

Dixie watched her for a few seconds before slowly turning to face her parents.

"Hello, sweet pea." Robert Carter greeted his daughter warmly.

"Hello, Daddy." Dixie went to her father and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"How are you holding up?" he asked her softly.

Dixie's face faltered for a moment, revealing the sadness and failure she felt. But she quickly smoothed it away, replacing it with a confident smile.

"I'm fine." she told him with a vehement nod.

Robert studied his daughter for a few moments, clearly not believing her. But he simply gave her a comforting pat on the back and stepped back.

Dixie turned and faced her mother.

"Mother." she greeted the older woman with a kiss on the cheek.

"Dixie, dear." Janice sadly shook her head at her daughter, "My, look at you. You look exhausted. Have you been sleeping?"

"A little." Dixie murmured as she and her parents took seats on the sofas.

"I figured as much." Janice replied coolly, "I have a very good spa. I go to it six times a year and every time I leave I feel completely revitalized. I think you could stand to visit it."

"Thank you, Mother." Dixie replied quietly, "I'll have to get the number from you before we leave."

"Hmm." Janice nodded, "So when will this whole messy affair be over with?'

"I'm not sure." Dixie admitted, "There's still a lot to discuss."

Janice sniffed, "You should have never married that musician."

"If I hadn't," Dixie replied evenly, "We wouldn't have Tamara and Davy. They're the two best things to come out of my marriage."

"Hear, hear." Robert agreed with a kind smile, "They're what made it all worth it."

"So what, exactly, needs discussing?" Janice demanded.

Dixie bit her lip. The truth was she didn't really want to talk about this. Especially not with her parents. They had such little faith in her anyway-at least her mother did. She didn't need to add fuel to that particular fire.

"Serge is asking for a lot of money." she hesitantly told them, knowing it would do no good to try and keep it a secret, "I'm trying to get evidence of his affair, but so far nothing has come up."

"Are you sure there was an affair, sweet pea?" Robert asked as he put a comforting hand on her knee.

Dixie looked her father in the eyes and nodded, set, "Yes. I'm sure of it."

Robert and Janice looked at one another, a silent question passing between them.

"What?" Dixie asked as she looked back and forth between her parents, "What's that look about?"

"Your mother and I have been talking." Robert answered her, his tone cautious, "And we'd like to help you out with the divorce."

"What are you-what do you mean?" Dixie was confused.

"I was thinking of calling Serge and arranging a meeting with him." Janice stated, "Perhaps I could persuade him call off his demands."

"'Persuade' him?" Dixie repeated with an arched eyebrow, "As in offer him money?"

Neither elder Carter spoke but they didn't need to. Their intentions were clear enough.

"No." Dixie rose to her feet and began to pace the length of the room, "No, absolutely not. I won't hear of it. I'll handle this. Thank you, but no."

"Oh you will, will you?" Janice icily asked, "Like you've handled your little wrestling program?"

Dixie drew to a stop and turned to look at her mother, her eyes narrowed. Leave it to her to throw that back in her face.

Granted, there was a time when Impact had started to go south and she needed help to keep it afloat. It had been the hardest thing in the world for her to do, but she had gone to her parents to get that help. And she had only done that because she believed so much in the company and what it could be.

"And I've thanked you countless times over for that help." Dixie stated evenly, "Not to mention the fact that I've been paying off your loan, steadily, for almost a year. A loan that is almost fully paid off due to the growing success of that 'little wrestling program'."

"And we couldn't be prouder of you." Robert was quick to tell her, "What you've managed to do, how you've managed to turn it around-"

"Robert, please." Janice snapped, "Stop placating the girl."

"Yes, Daddy, please don't." Dixie turned back to her mother, her own tone cooling by the word, "And don't worry, Mother. After my _little wrestling show _finishes up Sunday night the children and I will be out of your hair. Thank you for your hospitality. Now if you excuse me, I have to meet with a few of the agents to discuss the weekend."

Without another word Dixie turned on her heels and marched towards the front door. As she did so she fought to control the shaking in her body.

She began to smile. She couldn't believe she had just done that!

.

.

.

.

.

To say that the convention hall was packed would have been an understatement.

Dixie looked around the room, unable to keep the smile from her lips. To see the hundreds of fans who had come out to meet the Impact stars, well, she just couldn't have been prouder.

A family approached her, asking for a photo. She smiled and readily accepted, offering a bright grin as the family milled around her and one of Dixie's assistants snapped the picture.

They shook her hand and thanked her before moving on.

Dixie let out a sigh as she studied the room. Her smile slowly faded, though , her mood dampening somewhat. Despite all the wrestlers there, despite all of the fans, it still felt just a little bit empty.

He wasn't there.

And the word was he wasn't going to show up at all.

Dixie crossed her arms over her chest and bowed her head. Nobody had heard from him in weeks. Not since he had disappeared from the summit. Not even James or Hulk could get a hold of him.

She knew he couldn't have been happy to see Serge there, but why did he have to just up and leave.

He had said he wanted her. That he wanted to be with her. But if that were true then how could he have just gone?

Dixie closed her eyes and sighed, fighting to control her emotions. Now wasn't the time for this. She needed to concentrate on the event. That's what was important.

A buzz began to go through the crowd of fans, a few of them looking to the main doors. Dixie opened her eyes and followed their gaze. Her brows began to knit, a frown marring her features.

Bobby Roode entered the convention hall and looked around with disdain. It was clear by his expression that he thought all of this was beneath him.

His eyes landed on Dixie, though, and he began to smirk.

"Why don't we get you out of here, Dixie." Al Snow suggested as he slipped a hand on her back and tried to lead her away.

"Yeah." D'Lo Brown agreed, "This way."

"No." Dixie shook her head, "No, I'm staying right here. I'll be damned if I let him run me off."

Bobby made his way towards her, his smirk growing, "Hey there, _Dix_. Can't have an Impact fan weekend without your biggest star, can you?"

"Bobby, why don't you just get out of here." Al sighed, "It's obvious that you don't want to be here."

"Hey, Al, why don't you shut up." Bobby threatened, "Before I take that stupid mannequin head of yours and shove it down your throat."

Al's eyes narrowed and he started to advance on the cocky champion when Dixie and D'Lo grabbed a hold of his arms and held him back.

"Not here." Dixie warned.

Al stopped and forced himself to calm down.

"That's right, you pathetic has-been." Roode threatened, "Make that never-was."

"Why are you even here, Bobby?" Dixie questioned him, "This is a fan weekend. For the _fans_. It's clear that you couldn't care less about them."

"I just thought I'd give your pathetic little party some credibility." Roode turned his attention back on her, his smirk returning, "Come on, Dixie, when are you going to get it through that empty head of yours? I _am _Impact Wrestling. You wouldn't have a show without me. You wouldn't have a company without me. You would have nothing. I am this business and I need to be treated with a little more respect."

"You've got to be joking." Dixie shook her head, disgusted, "I cannot believe your arrogance! You may be a star in this company. And you may be it's champion. But you didn't make it. It doesn't revolve around you!"

Bobby started to approach Dixie when Al stepped in front of him. There was a quick scuffle and the Impact champion leveled the older man with a vicious blow. As he sank to his knees D'Lo rushed forward. Unfortunately Bobby took him out with a kick to the midsection and a well placed knee to the jaw.

Dixie looked down at the injured agents with wide eyes.

She turned back to Bobby and pointed a finger at him, "Get out of here! You're not welcome here, Bobby! Just get out!"

Bobby grabbed a hold of her wrist and yanked her to him, "Me get out?! You're telling me to get out?! I made this company, you bitch! You're nothing without me! Impact is nothing without me!"

Suddenly one of the fans jumped out of the crowd and grabbed the sleeve of Roode's suit jacket. They yanked him around and sent a kick of their own to his gut. As the champion hunched over the fan grabbed him by the hair and sent a vicious blow to his jaw. Bobby hit the ground as the fans began to cheer.

As the "fan" lowered his hood and removed his shades Dixie's heart began to speed up.

"Sting." she murmured in disbelief and the fans' cheering grew.

The Icon leaned down and grabbed a hold of either side of Bobby's head, yanking him up. He leaned over and snarled something in his ear before shoving him away in disgust.

As he straightened he found himself looking right at Dixie. At that moment time seemed to stand still. Seeing her again after so many weeks was like a shock to his system. He wasn't prepared for the acute reaction he felt.

"Steve. . ." Dixie started to approach him when he backed away.

Sting shook his head. He couldn't do this. He couldn't deal with her right now. No matter how much he wanted to go to her and demand to know what was going on between her and Serge. No. No, he needed to concentrate on Roode.

He waved her off and turned, exiting the hall.

Dixie looked after him in disbelief as tears pricked her eyes and hurt welled up in her chest.

.

.

.

.

.

It was the end of the night and the final match, a championship Title Match between Bobby Roode and James Storm, was taking place.

The crowd were on their feet, swept up in the fire and emotions of the match.

For the past twenty minutes champion and challenger had gone back and forth. Just when it looked like James might win it Bobby was able to turn it around. Just when Bobby looked like he was going to win James found the strength to fight back.

It got to the point where James had Bobby down on the mat. The Cowboy backed up into the corner and tapped his leg, anxious for his former friend now turned sworn enemy to rise.

"Come on!" James bellowed, raking his hands through his hair with anticipation, "Come on!"

The crowd were on the edge of their seats, begging for Roode to eat a Last Call Superkick.

The Impact champion staggered to his feet and turned around. James launched himself at the other man, his foot aimed for Bobby's face.

Somehow Bobby was able to duck out of the way at the last minute and kick James in the gut. He then grabbed his former tag team partner, intent on giving him a DDT. James swung out of the move and spun Bobby around, his foot once again going up.

But Roode caught it, stopping the blow that would have ended the match. James again swung out of his hold and Bobby was on him in an instant, getting him down on the mat and into a Cross Face.

James screamed out in pain, his free arm shaking.

Brian Hebner leaned down and asked him if he wanted to quit but the former champion refused.

Somehow the Cowboy was able to get to his knees and he rolled over the champion. Unfortunately the hold wasn't broken and Bobby locked it on even tighter than before.

Luckily Storm was close to the ropes and he was able to get his foot across the bottom one. Brian called for Bobby to release the hold, which the champion did so reluctantly.

Bobby climbed to his feet and pulled Storm up by his long hair. He went to attack him again when Storm suddenly jumped up, hands locked around his neck and his knees shoved into the champion's chest. He yanked Bobby down, sending the other man rocking.

James wasted no time and did it again, this time on the self proclaimed Leader of the Self Generation's back.

Bobby hit the ground and James jumped on him for the pin.

One! Two!

At the last minute Roode kicked out, causing some members of the crowd to groan in frustration.

Both men sagged to the ground, exhausted and desperate to get their fiftieth wind.

"This is awesome! This is awesome!" the crowd cheered their appreciation of the match.

Both men staggered to their feet simultaneously, James grabbing Roode and whipping him towards the corner. Bobby turned it around at the last minute and sent the Cowboy into the turnbuckle. He was on him in a second but James banged back into him.

As he hit Roode, the champion hit the ref and all three men hit the mat.

Roode rolled onto his back and blinked, trying to get his bearings. He rolled onto his side and looked around.

Suddenly his eyes focused on the six pack of beer sitting on the ring steps. James had brought it down before the match.

Gritting his teeth, the champion crawled over to them and selected a bottle. As he stood up James also climbed to his feet. He hurried over to his former partner and spun him around when, swiftly, Bobby hit him over the head with the bottle.

Glass and beer showered over the Cowboy as he fell onto his back with a groan. The champion used that opportunity to cover the other man.

Brian let out a moan and blinked his eyes several times to focus them. He turned his head and noticed that Bobby had James pinned.

The ref crawled over to the two men and weakly beat his hand against the canvas, "One! Two! Three!"

A few in the crowd cheered, a lot of them booed.

Bobby staggered to his feet, a Cheshire grin dancing on his lips. He went to the ropes and yelled for one of the crew members to bring him his belt.

He snatched it out of the man's hands and returned to Brian's side, shoving it into his arms.

"Raise my hand!" he ordered Brain.

The ref looked up at him with narrowed eyes but did as he said. He handed Bobby back the belt and raised his hand.

Roode raised his hand and the belt high into the air and grinned triumphantly. He could hear the crowd booing him but he couldn't care less. He was the champion. He was the It Factor. They were nothing to him.

He lowered his hand and turned, spotting Storm. The other man was still down on the ground, a trail of blood flowing from the gash on his forehead.

Bobby walked over to him and studied him.

"Back off, Bobby." Brian ordered him, trying to move him back.

Bobby simply grabbed a hold of the man's face and shoved him back across the ring. He turned back to his former tag team partner and grinned. To add insult to injury he spit on the other man and laughed.

The crowd's booing grew, the fans insulted by the disgusting behavior of the World Heavyweight Champion.

Bobby only grinned at them. They were nothing, meant nothing, to him. They were peons beneath him.

Suddenly their boos turned to cheers. They were on their feet, screaming and clapping.

At their abrupt change of mood Roode's eyes began to narrow, uneasiness welling up inside of him.

_What are those idiots cheering for_? he wondered.

He slowly turned around, preparing himself for the possibility that Storm had gotten to his feet.

Who greeted him instead was the Icon, Sting, and his baseball bat.

Without wasting an instant, Sting drove the end of the bat into Roode's gut. Bobby let out an 'oof' as pain shot through his middle and caused him to fall to his knees.

While the fans screamed with approval, Sting drug the other man back up to his feet and turned him around.

"No! No!" Bobby called out feebly seconds before Sting Scorpion Death Dropped him in the center of the ring.

"Owww!" the crowd yelled to the Insane Icon.

Sting repeated the chant but promptly returned his attention to the fallen champion. He grabbed Roode by the hair and once again helped him to his feet. He reached over and grabbed the bat, this time slamming it against Bobby's ribs.

Bobby cried out in agony and again sank to his knees. Gripping his middle he glared up at the older wrestler, pain racking his body while anger and helplessness flooded his mind.

Sting walked over to the ropes and called for a microphone. Christy happily gave him one and the Icon returned to Roode.

"Bobby, Bobby, Bobby." Sting grinned down at the other man, "You know, all of this can be avoided if you just give me that match."

"Screw. . .you. . ." the Impact champion wheezed, shaking his head, "Not going to happen, you freak. You're crazy!"

Sting's smile vanished, his expression turning chilling, "That's where you're wrong, Bobby. I'm not crazy. I'm pissed off."  
>He dropped the mic and once again drove the end of the bat into Roode's sternum. The champion howled, beating his feet against the mat.<p>

Sting turned and left the ring, making his way up the ramp. As he did he passed by a couple of trainers who were making their way down to check out Roode.

"Bobby? Bobby, how are you feeling?" one of the trainers asked as they slid into the ring and began to check over the champion.

"How do you think I am, you idiot!" Roode snarled, shoving the man away.

"Just let us check you out and then you can go." the other trainer murmured, seemingly not caring if Roode were seriously injured or not.

"I don't need your help!" Bobby yelled and started to roll out of the ring.

He groaned and clenched his teeth against the pain as he made his way out of the ring.

Hurt and humiliated, still clutching his wounded middle, he staggered up the ramp and towards the back.

As he passed through the curtain he saw countless wrestlers and crew looking at him with abject elation and triumph.

"Go to hell!" he growled before continuing on.

He had gone a few more feet, finally reaching a more secluded portion of the arena, when he heard someone call out to him.

"Bobby! Bobby, wait up!" the voice was female, young.

"No autographs." he barked as he turned around.

But it wasn't a fan approaching him. It was one of Dixie's brats. What was her name? Tina? Teri? Tiffany? Oh yeah, now he remembered. Tamara.

"You think it's a good idea to come here now?" he asked her darkly, taking a step towards her, "Especially after what your mommy's little hero just did to me?"

To her credit, Tamara held her ground. Her chin went up a notch and she shook her head, "Believe me, I hate Sting as much as you do. Maybe more."

"Good for you." Bobby turned around and began to hobble away.

"Listen, I'm on your side. I want to help you." Tamara fell into step beside him, looking up at him earnestly.

Bobby stopped and glared down at her, "And why should I believe some teenybopper brat like you?"

"Because Sting's ruined my life." Tamara told him, unshed tears shining in her eyes, "He came between my parents and now my mom wants to divorce my dad and be with that freak."

"Can you speed it up, kid?" Bobby muttered, "Get to the point already."

"I want to see Sting get his." she went on, her tone dripping with acid, "And I know you're the only one who can make that happen. Let me help you, Bobby. I'll do whatever it takes to bring that bastard down."

Bobby looked her over thoughtfully. Dixie's sweet little daughter had quite a bad side. Maybe there was hope for the kid after all.

Suddenly he began to smile. Thing just might be looking up after all.


	16. Story Update

I've had a few people inquire about this story so I thought I'd go ahead and make a statement about it:

_The Man in Me _is going on hiatus. I'm sorry to announce it, but the truth is I just haven't felt motivated to work on it.

That's not to say that it cancelled all together. Because it's not. I hope to one day get back to it. But for right now, I unfortunately have to put it aside.

My apologies for everyone who's read it and wanted an update. I wish I could give you better news. :(


End file.
